


A Story of Bullets and Drumsticks

by zeerogue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanHun, Mafia AU, SeYeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Park Chanyeol is the right hand man of the Kai, the newest head of Korea's favorite mafia group, the Angel Mafia, an organization known for using underhanded and illegal methods to keep other mafia's and gangs from influencing Korea's government and society. They are like the Dark Knight and Chanyeol is proud of his part in it and also the Kai's number one fan; however, when the Kai introduces the man he has chosen to fill the 'wife' position in the group, Chanyeol can't help but second guess the decision. It doesn't help that this new 'wife's' little brother won't keep his nose out of the mafia's business or Chanyeol's.





	1. Butterfly Knife

**A Story of Bullets and Drumsticks**

**1\. Butterfly Knife**

 

“I want to introduce you to my wife.”

 

Chanyeol stared at the skinny blond man who glowed in the only light  that hung in the room from a small silver chain just above his head casting an orange glow outwards across the long stainless steel table. It  barely touched the folded hands of the men sitting around, like an angel's halo blessing the otherwise darkness of the room. His face was round, nose small as a button, eyes glittering and wavering like a small animal's, but he stood tall, legs slightly parted, hair pushed back and a small furrow in his brow that almost took away the obvious uncertainty trembling his parted pink lips. He was nervous as anyone might be when presented before the most influential mafia in South Korea, guns resting in each man's holster hidden beneath the tails of prim and neat suede, silk, and Egyptian cotton blazers. And they mustn't forget all the knives and other tricks hidden about their person. Chanyeol himself was trying not to make it obvious how uncomfortable he was sitting on his own poorly placed butterfly knife as he waited for the Kai to continue.

 

The Kai was a 21 year old ex-ballet dancer who had been brought back from schooling in Jeju only two years ago to be taught by his cousin, the previous Kai, how to take over the group before he ran off and retired. He stood beside the button nosed blond with an appropriate hand inappropriately low on his back, but it must have seemed comforting as the man began to lose the wavering in his eyes and turned to the Kai, a smile tugging on his lips. Chanyeol could understand the courage he must have gotten from looking at the Kai. The single light gave off a different glow when radiating off the Kai's pale gold skin like the fires of Hell burning his own blond bleached hair like gold ready to be molded into something twice as radiant. He had the dangerously sexy air that befitted the boss of a mafia organization like Angel. Sure they lied cheated and stole, but in their heart, they were good and their heart was South Korea. Which made Chanyeol question why the Kai would pick this pretty Chinese man as the Kai's wife.

 

With a slight push, the button nosed blond stepped forward and bowed. “I am Lu Han. I have accepted the position of ‘Wife’ within your organization and I hope you will find me satisfactory enough to stay by your boss' side.”

 

Lu Han. Chanyeol remembered his name now. He had heard the Kai whisper it many a time when he had driven him personally to his rendezvous spots with Lu Han. The name had been the only reason he knew Lu Han's true nationality as both the family name and given name when put together meant deer of dawn, something he had learned from his Chinese lessons when he first joined the group. It had sounded very much like a girl's name and so for many months he had hidden condoms in the back of the Kai's personal car before driving him off to meet this Lu Han. He was much too young to be having illegitimate children, but then he had caught sight of the two young men kissing when coming to pick the Kai up, and though he hadn't been very close to see his boss' lover in all his glory (now, though, he could see very plainly at least one reason why the Kai had chosen him), but he had known Lu Han to be a man.

 

“You are a man, correct?” one of the men at the table sitting a few leather swivel chairs down from Chanyeol asked.

 

Lu Han licked his pink lips and stood up a little straighter. “Yes, that is correct.”

 

“And you understand the position of the Kai's wife?”

 

Lu Han glanced at the Kai. He urged him on warmly with just a look in his eyes. The rest of his face remained poker blank.

 

“Yes,” Lu Han answered. “He also explained that we do not have to be married for me to be considered his wife nor do I need to have children so gender will not be an issue.”

 

The man let out a sigh and Chanyeol had to grin a bit. There were still those in their group that wanted to stick to old ideals though their rendition of a mafia had not been the typical one for three generations already. In the past, the Kai's wife was exactly that, his wife. She was in charge of the upkeep of the house and producing children, and on the occasion when the Kai married a woman simply to have a wife, she would be shared with his closest members to produce them children as well and keep the family knitting tighter while the Kai went out and shared hotel beds with lovers. Now, there was no actual marriage required. A Kai could have quite a few wives within his reign as long as he never married a one of them and no child was produced (if there was, the group would fight very hard for them to wed). The main role of the Kai's wife now was to still check on the upkeep of the estate, but mainly they were the Kai's formal companion, a figure of beauty and brain for the other members to look upon, and a temporary Kai in the rise of certain events. Or, they could just laze around in the Kai's bed 24/7 until assassinated or no longer satisfactory to the Kai. The title of 'Wife' within the group had become just that, a title.

 

When no more questions seemed to arise, the Kai took a step forward and Lu Han bowed his head going to hide behind his new boss to allow him the light. It seemed he was already learning how things worked here. The Kai moved a hand and pressed it flat against the stainless steel table and leaned over, his muscle movements obvious under the tight fitted red velvet blazer he wore. His dark eyes looked out at the shadowed group around the table. He didn't even bother to look at Chanyeol. Chanyeol took it as a compliment and dared to shift a bit in his chair to get the butterfly knife in a better position on his bottom end. If he left it in one place for too long it might leave a bruise.

 

“It seems none of you have more to ask so I will conclude this meeting with these words in hopes to settle any silent complaints any of you have.” His eyes pierced a few of the older men as he talked. “Lu Han is my Wife now and you will refer to him as such and treat him with tenderness and respect as you did the previous Wife, my cousin Heechul's mother. He is Chinese and as we have more and more dealings with our counterpart mafia from overseas, I believe he can be a very helpful and very smart investment, but more than that, the Kai chooses his Wife based on his own afflictions. In conclusion, as you love the Kai, you will also love the Wife.”

 

“Yes Kai,” they all chanted in unison.

 

The Kai nodded and turned to lead Lu Han out of the meeting room. The rest of the lights flickered on as soon as they were gone revealing the faces of the other seven men at the table as well as the two walls of two way mirrors where another dozen men stood with guns at the ready on either side ready to shoot them all down with the simplest of gesture from the Kai.

 

Chanyeol sighed as he stood and rubbed his slack covered bottom. He always hated these meetings, but as the Kai's right hand man, he had to come and stay until the end. He held up a hand and twirled it in the air. Being taller than most of the others in the room had it's advantage as he easily got their attention. “Alright, let's wrap this up. We have our symbol of beauty now, but that doesn't mean we slack off in work. Back to your posts ASAP.”

 

**✌**

 

The main estate of the Angel Mafia was a large old Korean style home much like the royalty had years ago. Some walls were paper thin like the private houses where the Kai's family lived and the Kai's own home that he would now share with his Wife. Then there were the meeting rooms and training grounds which were a mix of both old and new with underground conferences where the more serious meetings were held such as the one about the Wife. But, where the majority of the Angel Mafia members spent their day was in the Apartments, a three story modern building where only the closest and most active members lived, but all the mafia seemed to make home of.

 

Park Chanyeol, the Kai's right hand man, arrived at the Apartments an hour after the Wife meeting feeling exhausted. He slid into his usual resting room and unbuttoned the first three buttons on his silk dress shirt. There had definitely been more complaints than what were said in front of the Kai. As the previous Kai had not taken a Wife, the older gentlemen of the Kai's main table had been hoping for a woman and proper heirs. Though they had no complaints when Heechul had brought Kim Jongin, the current Kai, home from his studies as he was a beautiful specimen and naturally knew how to change from endearing to dangerous in a matter of seconds, they had plenty complaints about Lu Han. They didn't know much about the boy, they didn't even know his age, which, if they did, they would not believe.

 

“Chanyeol, you look positively exhausted. Come sit and drink expensive liquor with us,” called a voice already inside the room.

 

Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair and examined the room. Three men were already sat on the couches and chairs placed in front of a glass fireplace lit warmly for the late autumn months. They had young faces, but wore suits not quite as rich and expensive as Chanyeol's. They were his friends, or as much of a friends as you could get amongst mafia co-workers. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a very small amount of something gold just to get his blood flowing again after having to deal with all those old men. He didn't much care for alcohol.

 

“Saw the new Wife from behind the glass,” said one of the other young men. This one sat curled in a single chair by the fireplace nursing a can of beer with an MP40 next to his seat dressed all in black. “Picked a pretty one, but the other chamber guys didn't seem too impressed.”

 

“Kyungsoo, how many times do I have to tell you that automatic and two-handed guns have to be put away before entering the Apartment?” Chanyeol sighed and took a seat beside the first man who had talked. “Yes, they would never say much in front of Jongin, but they were really hoping for a direct heir. It was hard trying to decide which cousin was the direct heir for Heechul.”

 

Kyungsoo picked up his gun and cradled it in his lap, stroking it like it was a cat.

 

The young man beside Chanyeol turned and nudged Chanyeol's foot with his own. Chanyeol nudged back and threw an arm around him.

 

“Kyungsoo was telling us just how pretty the Wife is,” he said. “I can barely believe a guy to look like that.”

 

“You should believe what Kyungsoo says, Baekhyun,” said the third young man who had yet to talk. He wore a brighter jacket than the other two and had his cellphone out. “I spend hours with beautiful people, but Kyungsoo never describes them like that.”

 

“I don't like that you spend so much time with beautiful people, Jongdae” Baekhyun said and pulled himself away from Chanyeol's arm to curl up next to his lover and their mafia's youngest celebrity agent.

 

“Just his looks would be enough to choose Lu Han,” Chanyeol said. “You will all get to meet him formally at dinner.”

 

Baekhyun whistled. “Do you think I'd get shot down if I planted a kiss on him?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered immediately. “I've been the one sneaking the Kai out to go meet his lover for the past two years. He's very committed to him.” Chanyeol shifted a bit on the couch. He had forgotten about the butterfly knife. Thought the couch cushions were softer than the leather swivel chairs in the main conference room, it didn't help any with the imprint it was making in his butt cheek. “We really wouldn't want to lose an information agent, though.”

 

“Because I'm a really good information agent, right?” Baekhyun urged. He was nudging Chanyeol's foot again while still being curled up with Jongdae watching him scroll on his phone.

 

“Chanyeol doesn't even have to say it. You gloat about it enough as is,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Ah, is our baby gunman admitting that I'm amazing?” Baekhyun teased.

 

Kyungsoo lifted his gun and pointed it at Baekhyun. “I stand behind  one-way mirrors all day, Byun Baekhyun. Don't tempt me to shoot you the next time I see you passing by one.”

 

Baekhyun scooted closer to Jongdae's side and pulled on the red silk of Chanyeol's blazer as if to make Chanyeol's giant frame a shield. Chanyeol sighed. This is why the guns were suppose to stay out of the Apartment especially for Kyungsoo. He could be a bit trigger happy when upset.

 

Jongdae pushed Chanyeol back into a sitting position away from Baekhyun and waved Kyungsoo off. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the day, Chanyeol? Going to go play butler to the Kai now?”

 

Chanyeol sighed. Butler was probably a better title than right hand man. He was the only one allowed in the Kai's private rooms...well he was until Lu Han showed up. He drained the bit of liquor he had been swirling all this time without drinking and stood.

 

“I guess it's butler time.”

 

**✌**

 

The Kai's house did not just house himself, but anyone with blood close in relation to the Kai. However, Kim Jongin did not have any close living relatives. The main family had been killed off slowly for many years when they had a slight downgrade in their respectability until Heechul took over. Other than a few uncles and distant young cousins, and Heechul’s mother, the house of the Kai was empty. Park Chanyeol remembered running these empty halls with Jongin as a child. He was older by a year and a half, but he had barely realized it at the time. Having grown up with the mafia, Jongin knew so much more than Chanyeol did. Chanyeol had eagerly caught up and when Kim Jongin had been sent to the mansion on Jeju Island for private schooling, Chanyeol had quickly climbed the ranks and became the youngest member of the Kai's elite board. The Kai's right hand man. He was devoted to the Kai.

 

He was devoted to Kim Jongin.

 

“Chanyeol, you're here? Good, don't bother with your usual duties,” the Kai called.

 

Chanyeol turned to see the Kai's slicked back bleached hair poking out of one of the sliding doors in the hall followed by his head and one deep red velvet clad arm. He waved at Chanyeol to hurry over and Chanyeol pocketed his phone in the process of calling in an order having seen some of the roses in the vases decorating the halls had dried out.

 

“What is it you need, Kai?” Chanyeol asked.

 

The Kai pushed the sliding door opened the rest of the way to reveal the inside of an empty room filled with boxes and delicate furniture of antique white. Most of the boxes were pushed up against a second sliding door in the room that led to a place Chanyeol knew well.

 

“I should have had this place cleaned out a few weeks ago, but I didn't want the Board to know about my Wife plans. They would have snooped on Lu Han and tried to buy him off.”

 

“You have no confidence in your wife, then, that he would refuse?”

 

The Kai immediately gave Chanyeol a pointed look, dark eyes boring into him, piercing his skin with dangerous shivers. “I don't trust my Board. Except for you, of course.” He reached out and patted Chanyeol's back.

 

Chanyeol swallowed and bowed his body slightly. He was a good bit taller than the Kai, it was something he had never been able to help, but he didn't wish for it to cause a rift between Jongin and him when his boss got one of those split second moods. Any child born with the Kai blood in them tended to be raised with a bit of a brat mode that kept everyone around them on edge. Would they take it as a joke? Would they get mad? If Chanyeol tried to look smaller, the less likely it was that Jongin would get mad and shoot him dead right there, right hand or not, friend or fiend.

 

“Now then,” Jongin continued, “how about you clear up these boxes?”

 

Chanyeol frowned, but did not straighten up. This was the room of the Wife connected to the Kai's personal room. It hadn't been used since Heechul took over. His mother, the previous Wife, had not felt it was correct to sleep in the connected room to her son's and so had moved to a farther hall in the Kai's House. It had been used as storage since, but now there was Lu Han. “You wish me to clear this on my own?” It wasn't a complaint, just a question to make sure his dear Kai understood this could take a while. When he turned after the Kai had not answered for some time, Chanyeol saw Jongin with his velvet blazer thrown to one side and his sleeves rolled up reaching down for a box.

 

“Of course not. This is my precious wife's room. I can only trust myself and you to fix it up right,” Jongin said and succeeded in moving a box.

 

Chanyeol smiled and copied Jongin's motions—blazer off, sleeves rolled up, lift a box and move it to the side. “You really seem to adore this Lu Han.”

 

“More than you will ever know,” Jongin replied and there was a smile rolling his thick lips up  and a bright twinkle in his dark black eyes.

 

Chanyeol chuckled and started for one of the furniture pieces. “Is this sort of thing his style?I can order new ones and have them shipped here by next week.”

 

Jongin shook his head. “Lu Han is quite manly when it comes to things he likes. He will probably just stay in my room most of the time or the entertainment room.”

 

“I only know what your wife looks like. He is a beautiful specimen,” Chanyeol admitted. There was no doubt in any Board member's mind that Lu Han was beautiful.

 

“He's more than that, but you're right and that's why I would like to use the things already in this room to decorate. They are the first furniture of all Wives. I wish for Lu Han to have a beautiful place to soak up more beauty and he said he would like to keep with traditions. He very much wishes to do well.”

 

Chanyeol considered those words. Though he had not known this Lu Han for long or well, he knew Jongin and if Jongin trusted someone then he was obligated to attempt to put the same faith in them.

 

“I promise to treat Lu Han like the Wife he should be treated as and will help guide him.”

 

Jongin laughed. “ It pleases me that you will accept him, Chanyeol. Please get along with him well.”

 

Chanyeol nodded then started to tug one of the furniture pieces across the floor. It made a scraping sound as he moved it and he and Jongin stared at the marks it made against the wood of the floor. It unnerved Chanyeol.

  
  


 


	2. Samurai Swords

**2\. Samurai Swords**

 

    The blaring of girl group pop music from a giraffe shaped alarm clock woke the figure curled up beneath black sheets. A head of raspberry red popped up, floppy and sticking out here and there from the gel not washed out the night before. Park Chanyeol sat up in bed, eyes closed, and yawned. His fingers ran through his messy hair making it messier and he stretched long sewn arms over his head, thin muscle showing in only a tank top. He reached blindly behind him and petted the giraffe's back until his fingers finally hit the button there and the music stopped.

 

Chanyeol opened his eyes and stared across his bedroom. He blinked and the blurry image of himself slowly formed in the mirror across from him next to his desk. His hand reached out again and felt around the giraffe for a pair of large black frame glasses and he slipped them on, the rest of his vision finally clearing. In the mirror was a young boy. Just staring at him with messy floppy hair all relaxed and only half awake wrapped in a fluffy black duvet and a giraffe alarm clock on the bedside table, you could never guess he was the right hand man of an established mafia group. You would never guess he slept with three handguns under his mattress and bullets hidden in an empty condom box Baekhyun had thrown at him one day years ago, or that sometimes he grabbed for his butterfly knife beneath his pile of pillows while he slept. No, slipping out of his bed in Spongebob boxers, Chanyeol just looked like an over worked boy barely out of his teens.

 

Chanyeol approached the mirror and leaned in. He was a bit taller than most Korean men and the mirror was a bit too short so he had to lean in order to see himself properly. He frowned at the stickiness of his hair and the dust smudge on his tank top and decided a shower was in order. Jongin and he had not gotten through setting up the Wife's room until past midnight and Chanyeol had stumbled back to the Apartments and straight into bed, blazer and dress shirt already off having gotten too hot to work in and pants probably off when he had gotten up to pee. Chanyeol had to admit the room ended up looking nice though. A beautiful place for a beautiful person that was adored by their beautiful Kai, who smiled beautifully upon seeing it and embraced Chanyeol most warmly. There weren't many people Jongin could embrace like that anymore and not many times he would even if he could. Though he had enjoyed the friendly embrace, Chanyeol had cut it short assuming Lu Han was waiting in the Kai’s room by then having been sent on a tour of his new home after dinner. Jongin said he had sent his Wife to his brother's for the night until everything was set up for him.

 

A quick towel dry later, Chanyeol stood in front of his mirror again looking even younger than before, hair fluffy and soft on his puffed up face, but now the lines of years of training in the mafia could be seen on his towel clothed physique. He wasn't particularly bulky, but there was definitely muscle. White scars lined a few of them and he placed a salted bandage on a healing bruise on one of his hips letting the towel fall. He walked naked to his closet and pulled on a clean pair of underwear then a new tank top both with colorful characters he sometimes watched when eating breakfast down in the cafeteria. Over that went a silk button up with gold designs and a red blazer and black slacks slipped up long legs.

 

Again, Chanyeol went back to the mirror and sighed. He looked ridiculous. Ever since being promoted to right hand man just as Jongin was handed the title of Kai two years ago, Chanyeol had found it hard to match his clothes. He was still use to the straight black, gray, and navy suits most of the mafia wore, but he wasn't just any member, he was part of the Board Elites. He made decisions and carried out the Kai's orders. Unless the Kai said to dress down, it was expected of Chanyeol to take up challenges in fashion. He thought he resembled his father when trying to dress up each time Chanyeol received an achievement, but Chanyeol's clothes were expensive and he was glad for Jongdae and Baekhyun who knew a bit about fashion for coordinating them for him. But, when he grabbed the gel off his desk and slicked back his hair, Chanyeol still thought he looked like his fashion impaired father, just more expensive.

 

First order of business today, pick up the Kai's Wife from the front gates.

 

Chanyeol pocketed his cellphone and began the process of strapping on various knives and adding his gun holder to his belt. He played with his pocket knife for a minute thinking of where to put it that would not have him pressing butterfly knife imprints in his butt and eventually just slipped it into his blazer pocket before leaving.

 

“Breakfast, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo called as he passed the cafeteria.

 

Chanyeol spared him a look and waved a hand watching his friend already decked out in his attire of black on black on black gunman uniform dishing out fluffy eggs and bowls of perfectly cooked rice. “Later.” He headed out in a hurry. He had spent too much time staring at his pre-mafia made up self in the mirror.

 

Outside, a sleek black car waited for him. An older man dressed in tailcoats and a white tie handed over a set of keys. Chanyeol took them and slipped into the driver's seat. He pushed large black sunglasses on his face and listened to the pure of the expensive black car before taking off to the front gates, a fifteen minute walk that many of the guardsmen took every day when patrolling, but there was a rule that the Kai's and the Wife's feet should never need to touch the dirt of the estate. Especially not the Wife's.

 

Sat prettily at the guard station just inside the front gates dressed in a fitted suit of white was Lu Han. Chanyeol sighed as he rolled up next to the Wife. This was it. He needed to remember how he was supposed to act towards Lu Han. He was a special person to someone he highly regarded and a special figure to the Angel Mafia in general. He and Lu Han would see much of each other. Chanyeol stepped out of the car and removed his glasses.

 

“Wife, I am Park Chanyeol, the Kai's right hand man. I will be your escort to the Kai's estate. He has breakfast waiting to be shared with you and we shouldn't keep him waiting long.”

 

Lu Han quickly stood and began to bow in greeting, but barely managed to stop himself. Chanyeol was pleased to see the man was still humble though Chanyeol would have seemed disrespectful if he had been bowed to by someone above him and Lu Han was above him. Lu Han was second only to the Kai unless the Kai commanded otherwise.

 

“Yes, if you will help me with the rest of my luggage, Chanyeol, I would be happy to move along.”

 

It was Chanyeol's turn to bow and he did so deeply. “Of course, Wife.” He stood and moved to open a door for Lu Han. “Please sit comfortably. It is warm in the car and winter chills are approaching. I will quickly move your luggage into the trunk.”

 

Lu Han was hesitant in climbing into the car. Chanyeol understood once he began piling in the rest of Lu Han's luggage that still needed to be brought up to the Kai's mansion. He must be serious about Jongin if he brought his whole house.

 

**✌**

 

The leather of Chanyeol's large desk chair felt cool against his skin even through the layer of finely made slack material and his silk shirt. The seat molded well around his bottom and he felt, had he put his butterfly knife there, he would not have noticed he was sitting on it unlike the chairs in the main conference room. That was mostly granted by the fact Chanyeol hardly got a chance to sit in his actual office and so the stuffing in his seat hadn't been flattened down yet. He scooted his long legs under the desk and ran his hands along the clean slick black surface then laid his head down on it. Ah yes, a few minutes of cool peace and quiet. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the pile of work already on the corner of his desk.

 

Being the right hand man didn't mean his duties were exclusive to following the Kai around to do his bidding and fetching his Wife. Chanyeol had other duties similar to the other members of the board. There was paperwork to look at and hand off to the correct people, reports to talk over with the Kai, people to fire, errands to send gunmen like Kyungsoo on. But, he rarely had time to deal with any of that and often just handed his work off to his secretary, Jinri, who sat prettily outside his door in her own little cubicle fending off flirtations from half the mafia (the other half went after the Kai's secretary). Chanyeol reached blindly for one of the papers and slid it to himself. He sniffed it and could tell just by the scent of the ink that it was a monetary report. He flicked it to the floor. That was for the treasury department to deal with. The next paper had the smell of gunpowder and chicken and Chanyeol finally opened large eyes. He sat up straight, grabbed a pair of glasses from the desk drawer and began to read.

 

An hour later and Chanyeol was pacing his office screaming into his cellphone. “What do you mean you killed the wrong guy? Who did you kill?”

 

There was muttered whining from the other end of the call. Chanyeol growled and rubbed his temples. He felt he was much too young for all this stress. He had already had to call and yell at patrol officers for letting a fangirl through the gates. Assassins were scary, but a fangirl who had managed to catch the Kai (who was known more as a indie ulzzang to the public) on the news was worse. The Kai was a handsome man who kept his appearance as well as a celebrity did, many of the mafia members did. But, unlike idols, they were dangerous just by simply being part of the mafia.

 

“Look, we were going to kill his close buddies anyways so you don't have to worry about the firing squad.”

 

There was more squeaking and Chanyeol sighed.

 

“Of course we would consider shooting failure down. This is the mafia. Just because we don't go shooting politicians and raping store owners' daughters doesn’t mean there’s not blood on our hands. This is why newbies are the worse. I don't care how long you were in the army for or how much older than me you are. Get your ass over here ASAP. And make sure your partner is drunk off his rocker when you arrive. It's his fault for not pin pointing the right guy. The torture chamber's a bit better when you don't know what's going on and Kyungsoo's been in a bad mood.”

 

He hung up the phone and took too big breaths. His chest hurt and Chanyeol pressed a fist to his quivering heart. Torture. Everyone on the board had experienced it once. It was an initiation to see if you would break under pressure or if your dedication to the Kai was truly as strong as stated. Chanyeol had passed with flying colors. Nothing could be as bad as the day he had first met Kim Jongin.

 

“Park Chanyeol~~~,” a sweet voice called from the doorway and Chanyeol turned. His secretary stood holding a memo note in the doorway waving it.

 

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked as he approached and took the note.

 

“The Kai called. He wants you to come and sit with the Wife while he has lunch in the cafeteria. It seems the Kai had to go out for business and the only person he trusts with that pretty man is you.”

 

Chanyeol frowned and silently added Wife-sitter to his list of duties as the right hand man. He grabbed his red blazer and headed out of the main work building to the Apartments. Surrounded by three guards in bulletproof vests and two gunmen with large machine guns sat the Wife with a spread of the kitchen's leftovers. It seemed Kyungsoo was on gunman duty currently. Since the attempted poisoning of board members a few weeks ago, most of the cooking had been left to Kyungsoo and two other members who had cooking experience back in the army. The rest of the kitchen staff could only dish out whatever was leftover when the three of them were on their active duties. Chanyeol frowned at the food and moved past the guards who barely flinched at his approach.

 

“Wife,” Chanyeol greeted and bowed his body in a perfect ninety degrees.

 

“Oh, Park Chanyeol. Jongin...the Kai told me you would be visiting me during my lunch,” Lu Han greeted. He smiled. It wrinkled his face, but also made his round dark eyes glitter. They reminded him of a deer's eyes and Chanyeol held back a laugh. The Wife's name fit him well.

 

“Yes; however, I must ask if the Wife is satisfied with his meal. It would be no trouble to pull aside a cook to make you something more fitting to your palette.”

 

“Oh, don't bother, I didn’t come here to be a hinderance to anyone,” Lu Han said. “Besides, this stuff tastes fine, I tastes like home.” He smiled fondly down at a bowl of kimchi and rice and Chanyeol sighed. He liked Lu Han's humility.

 

“You're not a bother at all, Wife.”

 

Lu Han chuckled, a pink blush on his cheeks. He seemed to be flattered easily. The Wife patted a seat next to him and gestured Chanyeol to join. Chanyeol did sit, but not too close to Lu Han. No one but the Kai and his family should be that close to the Wife.

 

“Will you chat idly with me? I have only spoken with the Kai since arriving and though I do...well I would like for there to be others I can talk to.”

 

Chanyeol bowed his head. “As politely as I can, I shall indulge you, Wife.”

 

Lu Han nodded his head and ate for a few moments in silence. Chanyeol could feel an energy from him though. The Kai had said to make Lu Han feel comfortable.

 

“Have you been introduced to the previous Wife?” he finally asked.

 

Lu Han brightened up. “Oh yes. She was very bubbly. I thought she might dislike me because I am male but she fawned over me to the point that it was almost uncomfortable.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “You should be warned that she is an admirer of dolls. Your face would be the type she likes.”

 

“Because I look like a doll?” Lu Han asked and he frowned.

 

Chanyeol could feel the guards shift around him and he swallowed. “You are very beautiful. There is no shame in that.”

 

Lu Han sighed. “I suppose I should get use to it. I have lived 25 years like this. The older I get the more thankful I should be about looking so young.”

 

Chanyeol almost coughed on his own spit. Twenty-five. Chanyeol had not realized Lu Han was so old. He was older than the Kai by four years, older than himself by three. What was the Kai doing with a man this much older?

 

Lu Han turned to him suddenly with a bright face. “As long as the Kai likes my face I suppose I should accept it. The Wife should be beautiful after all, right?”

 

Right. A sign of never ending beauty. How did Kim Jongin find someone with such a perfect description to that?

 

**✌**

 

Fold to the right. Fold down. Fold into threes. Chanyeol took his time when it came to tidying up the Kai's manor. It was a quiet place most of the time, and when it wasn't, he could just escape to the Kai's personal rooms and begin tidying up there. Which, was where he was at the moment folding up black silk blankets and replacing them with gold ones for the Kai's first night together with his Wife in the manor. He fluffed up the pillows and was wary of each movement from his phone. At any moment he could be called away from the more pleasant duties of being the right hand man. Even if he had handed over all his documents to Jinri to sort out, there might be some he needed to read over and sign or papers he needed to get the Kai to sign that he wouldn't normally sign. And if someone wanted a vacation to marry their sweetheart or go see a relative, he had to go through all the protocol to make sure they were properly bugged before leaving the estate.

 

Footsteps entered the room. Chanyeol could tell who it was just by the slight change in the air. It became heavier and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as if standing at attention, but he didn't turn around suddenly frustrated by a corner of the gold sheets not fitting properly. Sometimes he thought it would be better if someone more anal than him tidied up the Kai's bedroom. Sometimes he just couldn't get things to work right and if Kim Jongin was the type to care, he would have been sent down for visits with Kyungsoo as if that was part of his daily routine. Luckily, as long as it wasn't a pig sty, the Kai could care less if his room was perfect.

 

Suddenly, there was a thin line of cold metal pressed to Chanyeol's neck. He froze and tried to calm his breathing. There was warmth on his back from the body holding the long sword to his neck and the scent of musky roses filled his nose. The sword pressed more against his neck and Chanyeol tried to make his neck as small as possible as not to get cut. He didn't need scars on his neck.

 

“Kai?” he asked with the most steady voice he could muster, which was pretty steady. It wasn't like this was the first time Kim Jongin had held a sword to his throat.

 

“They said you were flirting with my Wife,” the Kai growled. He was shorter than Chanyeol, but his voice still managed to feel hot and heavy next to his ear. “I didn't think you would be the first one to try and put the moves on him when I brought him here.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “I was not flirting with your wife.”

 

“You said he was beautiful, that he looked like a doll,” the Kai charged.

 

Another sigh. One of the guards must have snitched on him. “I was simply stating fact. He seemed upset with his appearance at lunch. Since he is precious to our beloved Kai and our precious Wife, as the right hand man, I thought it my duty to build his moral.”

 

The Kai grumbled something then slowly pulled the sword away. “That is your job, but I don't need you basking him in compliments, that's my job.”

 

Chanyeol turned and bowed to the Kai. “Of course. However, I would like it known that I have no interest outside of my duties for your Wife.”

 

The Kai nodded and moved to sit out on the glass enclosed veranda of his room where there was a small fire pit. He pulled out a cloth and began stroking the sword with it making it gleam in the late afternoon setting sun. “I suppose pretty faces aren't your type then, Park Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and finally managed to get the corner of the sheet correctly on the bed. He wiped his hands and walked over to the Kai. “Yes, and please stop putting a sword to my neck every time you get jealous. You've done that ever since we were children and it gets very boring, Kim Jongin.”

 

A childish laugh left the Kai's lips and he held the gleaming sword up to Chanyeol. “You still seem so frightened when I do it, though. The only time I would ever cut you is if you were truly guilty.”

 

Chanyeol took the sword carefully and went to slide it back into its scabbard and place back on the rack with the rest of the Kai's precious swords, each one of them having been pressed to Chanyeol's neck at one point in his life.”

 

“I am far too devoted to be guilty of any such thing,” Chanyeol said and came back to the veranda. The Kai was slumped in his chair looking out at the large backyard where only gunmen and patrol walked about in fashioned formations. He looked tired and Chanyeol walked up behind him. He placed his hands on the Kai's shoulders and slowly started to press his fingers in the material of his blazer.

 

“Ah, that's it,” the Kai moaned softly and reached a hand up to pat Chanyeol's thankfully.

 

“Have you had a longer than usual day?” Chanyeol asked as he started to move his hand harder on the Kai's shoulders.

 

“Not particularly, but they just keep asking questions about Lu Han and all I want to do is spend time with Lu Han. They wouldn't let me go to him. I missed his reaction to his room, but he texted me that he loved it. Have you seen it though? He stuffed it with a bunch of soccer paraphernalia.”

 

“Does the Wife enjoy soccer than?” Chanyeol asked thinking of events they could have to entertain their new idol of beauty. With the position the Kai seemed to be giving Lu Han, they would need to make sure the Wife was pleased at all times.

 

The Kai laughed. “Oh yes, but he likes Manchester United.”

 

“Oh, that won't do, you're a Chelsea fan,” Chanyeol said remembering all the soccer he had been tugged into watch and forced to bet against Chelsea just so the Kai could have someone to punish after. Not that it was a dangerous punishment, but getting pelted by NERF gun bullets when in the actual mafia wasn't a pleasant experience.

 

Chanyeol could feel the evil grin on Jongin's lips. “Oh, it will be much fun. Don't be surprised if you hear Lu Han screaming after a game where ManU loses.”

 

“And if for whatever reason Chelsea loses?” Chanyeol dared to ask. It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before.

 

The Kai made a face and crosses his arms. “I guess I'm the one that'll be screaming.”

 

Chanyeol couldn't imagine the sweet faced Lu Han making Jongin scream the way the Kai planned to do to his Wife, but certainly being a mob bosses' lover, you had to have some weird ass kinks that Chanyeol would really rather not think about.

 

Besides, his phone was vibrating in his pocket. It seemed butler duties were over for the night.


	3. Stun Gun

**3\. Stun Gun**

 

    With quiet fingers only someone use to being unseen and unheard for most of their life could have, Chanyeol carefully poked at one of the blocks in the Jenga tower Jongin, Lu Han, and he had built. It easily slipped out without the slightest tilt of the tower and Chanyeol sat back with a smug smile. The Kai and his Wife had been playing the game when Chanyeol had walked in. They were at a stand still, neither able to make a move afraid the tower would fall. It was the Kai's turn. Like any man who was brought up to have everything he wanted, the Kai had told Chanyeol to make the move for him. This way, if the Kai lost, he could blame it on Chanyeol and not lose face in front of his Wife though Chanyeol felt Lu Han had seen Kim Jongin lose many times before. It had been easy enough. Stress from possible punishment and the urge please the Kai were just the right balance to get his mind to pinpoint the correct block and move it. He had won the game for the Kai as Lu Han pulled out the next block and the whole tower fell over. The looser simply had to kiss the winner wherever they wished it. Chanyeol found himself thinking they were actually quite cute together as Lu Han leaned over the table and pecked the Kai's lips where he was pointing. The Kai blushed and smiled. Kim Jongin blushed and smiled. Then Chanyeol let out a soft sigh that had the Kai glaring at him and coercing him into playing Jenga with him and the Wife.

 

“You're too good at this,” Lu Han whined as he studied the tower. There weren't many possibilities left.

 

“Being the right hand man, you have to know where the strengths and weaknesses are in every situation,” Chanyeol said, praising himself.

 

The Kai gave him a look, a bleached brow raised with a slight glint to his dark eyes. 'Stop trying to look good in front of my Wife' it said. Chanyeol cowered back in his chair. He had to remember not to be too nice to Lu Han. Since the man was so precious to Jongin, Chanyeol wasn't sure what more he would do if he had reason to be jealous. The main family was not taught how to restrain themselves when it came to feelings about their own family and Lu Han was family, though Chanyeol liked to think himself family, too.

 

“You're not going to win, are you?” the Kai asked and Chanyeol froze.

 

The plan had been to win seeing as the winner got no punishment, but also no reward. Second place had to do the kissing thing and Chanyeol had planned on having the Kai kiss his Wife since that seemed like something he would want to do and then he would leave to room and let the Kai deal out the third place punishment which would be for Lu Han. “I...guess we'll have to see. Didn't you want to kiss your Wife?”

 

The Kai frowned then grinned and patted Chanyeol's back hard. “This is why you're my right hand man.”

 

They both laughed together leaving Lu Han to stare at them like a deer in the headlights and forget what he was doing causing a few pieces to fall off the top of the tower. “Oh...ah I lost.”

 

Chanyeol and the Kai high fived. Just as planned. Chanyeol wondered if Lu Han was a masochist. He knew the previous Kai had a thing for kinkier sex and so he had imagined Jongin to be the same. He thought maybe he should stop imagining his boss and his boss' wife having sex.

 

His phone suddenly rang and he excused himself from the table to answer it. “Hello?”

 

“There's a kid.”

 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. It was the security from the front gate. “Is he lost? Does his parents work here and forget to pick him up from school?”

 

“He's about your age.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “Then why are you calling him a kid? Just hurry him off.”

 

“Can't, he looks familiar. And he has a pass, but I don't know where he got it from.”

 

“Ugh, okay, I'll be right there.”

 

“Is everything alright?” Lu Han asked.

 

Chanyeol turned to both the Kai and his Wife and bowed. “My apologies, but I have business at the front gate. If I can be excused...”

 

Jongin waved a hand at Chanyeol. “Hurry and go. I've got business here you don't need to be a part of.” He glanced at Lu Han and the Wife looked away shyly.

 

Chanyeol hurried from the main manor and down the walkway to the front gates. He walked up to the security box and knocked on the glass hard. “Yo, is the 'kid' still here?”

 

The man behind the glass was a bit older and dressed in a blue uniform similar to a police officer's. He slid the little window back and brought a screen over so Chanyeol could see. “That's him, still there standing by the tree. Every time we send someone out, he says he's waiting for someone. We even frisked him, but he's got nothing but school supplies and a bubble tea straw on him. He looks familiar though, right?”

 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the picture. The boy was tall dressed neatly, but too neat to still be in high school. His hair was bleached, but the under layers had grown back black. His face was the shape of a perfect triangle, but soft. He did look familiar.

 

“Hand me a stun gun,” Chanyeol said and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. “He might just be a crazy fan who got a hold of one of the member's passes.”

 

“It's a platinum pass.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. Passes were usually given to family of the mafia members in the case there was an emergency at home so they could get in, but there was always a face on file of those people. A Platinum pass could only be given out by blood family and high ranking blood family at that like the Kai himself...or the Wife.

 

The security guard handed the stun gun over to Chanyeol and Chanyeol carefully hid it in his pocket before walking out of the gates that opened just enough for him to pass through. He walked up straight to the younger man who stood up straighter upon seeing Chanyeol approach him. Chanyeol wanted to gripe about their similar heights. It would be harder to be intimidating. The other young man was just a bit shorter than him, but he didn't seem like he was done growing yet.

 

“Who are you?” the young man asked.

 

“Who...” Chanyeol trailed off. The 'kid' was looking straight at him. He had a weird expression on his face and determination in his dark eyes. What was this kid up to? Chanyeol was supposed to be asking the questions here, not him. “I'm supposed to be asking you that. How long have you been standing out here? You need to go home.”

 

“I have a pass,” the 'kid' said.

 

“Your face isn't in our system. You must have just picked it up from the ground.”

 

The younger man rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and let out a frustrated sigh. Chanyeol was taken aback by that. What was this guy so bent out of shape for? Chanyeol was the one out of hundreds of guys in this estate that had to chase him off.

 

“Look,” the guy started, “I just want to know if my brother's here. If you don't tell me I can only suspect you're mafia and you've kidnapped my brother and then what do you think I'll do? Call the police, right?”

 

Chanyeol raised a brow. “Well saying that just means you'd probably get shot on site.”

 

“Just get me my brother.”

 

“I don't know who your brother is,” Chanyeol said. Brother? Was his brother one of those new recruits they got sometimes who thought it would be cool to join the mafia but were too scared to join one of the bad mafia and joined theirs thinking it was any easier. It wasn't.

 

The younger guy pulled out a pass with a platinum strip on it and waved it in Chanyeol's face. “He's the one that sent me this. He sent it in the mail. I haven't seen him in over a week and he sends me this. I had to do so much research to figure out what it was and where I needed to go to take it. I just got a text that said he was sending me a thing to use only for emergencies. I think not seeing my brother in over a week is an emergency. I see him almost every day even if we don't live together.”

 

Chanyeol stared at the pass and stared at the kid's face. He really looked familiar. “I really can't do anything if you don't give me your name at least.”

 

“Oh Sehun,” the guy finally said.

 

They didn't have any Ohs in the main house. Chanyeol clasped his hand around the stun gun tightly.

 

“My brother is Lu Han.”

 

Those words had Chanyeol stunned instead. The Wife's brother.

 

**✌**

 

Chanyeol didn't bother to return to the Kai's mansion that night. There were a million other things to be flooded with and the Kai seemed to be plenty occupied with his Wife. They were like newlyweds in a way and no one could really be bothered to pull them away from each other this week. The Kai getting a Wife was suppose to be a happy event. Any upsetting news should wait until after the first week, but as Chanyeol tossed and turned, he realized such news should probably not wait a few more days. Who knew what that Oh Sehun guy could do before then if they weren't on their guards. He didn't share the same last name as Lu Han. And he was Korean no doubt. He was probably just some admirer of their new Wife and didn't care for the fact he was lovers with a boy Sehun must know only as Kim Jongin. They always tried to keep the identity of the Kai underwraps though, as Jongin, their Kai had some media coverage.

 

Like every morning, Chanyeol got up and stared at himself in the mirror for a while contemplating whether he would look like his father in a few years or take after his mother's beauty. His older sister had taken the beauty route and they both looked almost exactly the same. He put on a headset and stuffed his phone in the same pocket his butterfly knife was in with a cord running along the front of his maroon blazer. It looked a little messy, but Chanyeol didn't want to bother with going to his office today. If Sehun ended up being someone potentially dangerous, he had a lot of people to check in with and Jinri could just call him about any signing that needed to be done or get his permission to do it herself.

 

Chanyeol waltz straight into the main manor and threw open the Kai's bedroom door. “Good morning, Kai! It's time to wake up.”

 

A dark form slowly shifted from beneath the gold silk sheets. They spilled down to wrap about a naked waist and reveal sun kissed skin taut around heavenly sculpted smooth muscle. Chanyeol could feel a glare on him and swallowed hard. It wasn't anything new for him to see the Kai naked or mostly naked since that was how Kim Jongin had always slept, nor was it strange for Chanyeol to enter the Kai's room without the restraint he usually had when coming in as being annoying was about the only way the Kai would get out of bed, but he had forgotten one important thing. Lu Han.

 

“What are you doing here without knocking,” the Kai growled.

 

Chanyeol hadn't bothered waking the Kai up in the past couple days. He had forgotten the possibility that Lu Han might be just as naked as the Kai laying beside him. It would be another samurai sword to his neck if Chanyeol saw Lu Han in all his naked beauty. Chanyeol lifted a hand to rub at his neck and glanced around the room before letting out a sigh of relief. Lu Han had already woken up and gone about his day it seemed.

 

“I came to wake the Kai, of course,” Chanyeol said and smiled brightly. “Also, I have an urgent matter that must be discussed without anymore delay.”

 

The Kai simply flopped down on his bed and groaned, one hand reaching out to the empty space on the bed beside him. “Find my Wife first and we'll talk then you're going to get fried chicken. I want to eat it.”

 

Chanyeol laughed and reached out to pat the mop of Jongin's blond bed head. Just then, someone walked into the room. It was Lu Han with a cup of tea in hand and wrapped in an expensive robe having used the connected door between his own private room and the Kai's main one. He went over and sat calmly in a chair by the veranda and watched Chanyeol with a raised brow. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows at that look. Jealousy? That was when he realized his fingers had entangled themselves in the Kai's hair and he pulled them out quickly, tugging a bit of the Kai's hair with the motion and earning a hard swat to his thigh in punishment.

 

“Good morning, Wife,” Chanyeol said and immediately bowed. When he straightened up, he tried to get back into his usual right hand man demeanor. It was hard when Jongin was still lazing in bed like the twenty-one year old he was.

 

Lu Han lifted his tea cup up in greeting. “Good morning.”

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and fixed his tie. “We had a bit of an intruder yesterday.”

 

The Kai rolled over revealing the gold expanse of his chest and dark dusky kiss stained nipples and rubbed his puffy face with a hand. “Really, is this something we must discuss so early in the morning? There are always intruders, deal with them like always.”

 

Chanyeol could see Lu Han's attention trained on his lover on the bed and tried not to grin in amusement. There were kiss marks on Lu Han's neck and the strip of his chest not covered by the robe. And if Chanyeol got closer, he was sure the marks on Lu Han's feet were probably hickeys as well.

 

“Well, they didn't exactly come inside the estate,” Chanyeol continued. “They had a Platinum Pass. They stood outside the front gates telling all the guards they were looking for their brother.”

 

Lu Han suddenly sat up straighter, large deer eyes wide and on Chanyeol. “Did they give a name?”

 

The Kai sat up a bit. “Is this someone you know, Lu Han? If they had a pass, they should have just been able to come right in.”

 

“Their face was not in the database.”

 

“What was their name?” Lu Han asked.

 

“Oh Sehun,” Chanyeol answered. The named had haunted his sleep and he suddenly felt very tired. He hadn't been able to sleep well thinking about all of this. “They were looking for Lu Han.”

 

The Kai turned his eyes onto his wife. He seemed a bit exasperated by the name.

 

Lu Han sighed. “It's my brother. Well, he's actually my distant cousin, but I was adopted into their family years ago..”

 

The Kai looked up and sighed as well. “Right. But, they're only supposed to be allowed in if there's an emergency. Get a picture of his face, Chanye,,l and stick it in the database.”

 

Chanyeol bowed. “Of course. I'll put someone on that right away. But, I have a suggestion for the Wife, if I am allowed. Oh Sehun seemed very worried that his brother had not visited him lately. I know you can't interact with your family as much anymore, but it would be best for everyone if you put your brother at ease.”

 

Lu Han pursed his lips, but nodded. “I understand. I'll come up with something to tell him.”

 

“Go get our chicken now, Chanyeol. I want to talk to Lu Han about this alone. Also, pick up something from Jinri I need you to drop off.”

 

Chanyeol of course hurried out and began the drive to Jongin's favorite chicken place after stopping by his secretary. For years he would physically pick up all of Jongin's favorite meals whenever he requested them even if he had to use his own money to do so and walk in a heavy downpour, but since becoming right hand man, Chanyeol usually had someone else do it and then Chanyeol would meet them at the gates and deliver it the rest of the way. He chose to do it himself today as he didn't want to get called back in the case Jongin found in unreasonable that his right hand man should give a command to his wife, though it wasn't much of a command, just a suggestion. It seemed Lu Han had been quite secretive about his joining of the Angel Mafia. Also, a chicken sandwich sounded good as he had skipped out on breakfast in order to wake up the Kai.

 

“Welcome to Pinku Pinku Chicken,” called a newly familiar voice in a tone that was so bored that it covered any fake facial enthusiasm.

 

Chanyeol looked up to see Oh Sehun behind the cash register as he walked in, a cap on his head with a ridiculous pink cartoon chicken on it and a black apron wrapped around his otherwise spiffy look. Sehun's eyes widened a bit upon seeing Chanyeol as well, but ended up grinning.

 

“Hey, your eyes are pretty big now that you're not wearing sunglasses.”

 

Chanyeol cocked his head confused. He reached up a hand and touched his face only to frown when he realized that he wasn't wearing sunglasses like he usually did when walking out of the estate on business. There was no point in putting them on now and so he walked up to the counter. “One box, half spicy, half regular.”

 

Oh Sehun punched a few buttons on his register without looking. His eyes were busy scanning Chanyeol's face with that grin still shitting on his thin pink lips. “No drink? Did you talk to my brother?”

 

“No drink,” Chanyeol said and started to pull out a black credit card. “I have located your brother, he will call you.”

 

With a frown, Oh Sehun finally looked away and took the card to slide it through the little slot. “Fancy card. This is the unlimited kind.”

 

“It's for work,” Chanyeol answered. It wasn't odd to have an unlimited card for work, but Sehun was making him feel nervous. He barely remembered that he had wanted to order lunch for himself, but he didn't really want to stick around much longer.

 

Oh Sehun handed the card back and turned. “I'll get you some of the just cooked ones if you'll wait a minute.”

 

Chanyeol shuffled a bit. Why of all places was he working in Jongin's favorite chicken place. “How long have you been working here?”

 

Oh Sehun peeked around the corner at Chanyeol. “Over a year.” He finished boxing the chicken and approached the register again. “My brother insisted because it's his boyfriend's favorite. I only agreed because there's a bubble tea shop across the way.”

 

Chanyeol held out a hand for the chicken as Oh Sehun slid it back across to him. “Brother's boyfriend.”

 

That grin returned to Sehun's face. “Yeah, I met him once. He seemed real nice, but he's the same age as me, and...” his voice lowered and he leaned across the register so his face was less than a foot away, “...I think he's part of the mafia.”

 

**✌**

 

A few blocks away, Chanyeol slid up to a suspicious looking alley in the sleek black car they always pimped out to the Board Elites when they left the estate. The inside was already starting to smell like fried chicken, but other than a meal, the Kai had told Chanyeol to drop something off for him. He pulled out the envelope he had retrieved from Jinri then looked at his phone to see if the Kai had become impatient. There was only a text from one of the security heads saying they had received the picture of Oh Sehun Chanyeol had managed to take before stumbling out of the chicken place. That kid, well he wasn’t much younger, unnerved Chanyeol. He was too smart, too bold. Who would mention the mafia to someone that was probably part of that mafia. He hadn't said the Angel mafia, Chanyeol didn't think Sehun knew which mafia his brother was part of, but he was lucky the Angel mafia was the only one that wouldn't shoot you on site just for knowing about them.

 

Chanyeol strolled up to a door down the alley with a neon sign that barely registered as light as it blinked. Red Light, it read. A girl with short hair and baggy clothes waved at him when he entered then pointed to a back room. The place was dingy, dodgy, and dank. The man that walked out of the back room didn't look like he belonged with his milky white skin and gentle eyes, plus he was done up in a suit. He had an armful of videos, Cds, and games that he handed off to the girl to shelf on the dusty racks that filled up the room then turned to Chanyeol.

 

“Mr. Right Hand, what can I do for you?” he asked.

 

Chanyeol smiled and waved an envelope at the man. This was Kim Junmyeon. You couldn't exactly call him a member of the mafia, he was more neutral territory though it was no secret he favored the Angel Mafia as his lover was part of it. He was an informant as well as the only provider of porn videos in the area. “The Kai sent this.”

 

Junmyeon took the letter and looked it over before a smile crossed his lips. “I heard the Kai got himself a pretty wife. It's an order, I'll be right back.”

 

Chanyeol raised a brow at that. He hadn't read the letter, it wasn't his business to be curious about things the Kai stamped without his knowledge. The girl in the store laughed as she finished shelving the goods that would act as decoy to what was really the money makers in the back room.

 

Kim Junmyeon came out a little while later with some camera equipment and a sheet of paper. “This is what he'll need and here's instructions on how to set them up.”

 

Chanyeol frowned as he was handed the equipment. “He's shooting self porn, isn't he.”

 

“I'm not the least bit surprised,” Junmyeon said. His smile was too sweet.

 

“Of course you're not. We all know what you really do when you come to visit.”

 

He just laughed and shooed Chanyeol away. “I'll keep an eye out for that kid, too.”

 

“What kid?” Chanyeol asked. He was struggling with the equipment in his arms already.

 

“The Wife's brother.”

 

Chanyeol didn't even bother asking how he knew about Oh Sehun already.

 

“He doesn't seem to have anything bad on his record, but he does seem to be going to college for a computer degree. He could be trouble if he put his mind to it.”

 

A computer wizard? They didn't have very many of those among their members, but Chanyeol couldn't think about recruiting the Wife's family. Lu Han probably wouldn't like that.

 

“I'll be on my way then,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Oh, tell Kyungsoo I'll be seeing him in his torture chambers soon,” Junmyeon called out and Chanyeol felt his eye twitch.

 

“You are not allowed to shoot another torture porn with your boyfriend!”


	4. Revolver

**4\. Revolver**

 

    The right hand man of the Angel Mafia strolled into the Apartments and, for the first time in a long time, headed straight for the liquor cabinet in his favorite sitting area and downed a full glass. Chanyeol wasn't much of a drinker. He use to have a hard time even keeping the stuff down when it was forced on him when he first joined the mafia still only a minor. He still wasn’t use to drinking even casually like Jongdae and Baekhyun, whose jobs required them both to parade around social gatherings nursing all sorts of mixed inhibitors. The burn of hard liquor, though, did help Chanyeol wake up and collect his thoughts.

 

Oh Sehun.

 

Chanyeol hadn't bothered to bring up the fact that he had met the Wife's little brother at the chicken place when he arrived back in the Kai's room with the box and the recording equipment. Luhan had gone bright red seeing it all and tried to look small in a corner while the Kai got excited. Chanyeol had left to tell a maid to set up the chicken box in a fancy way so the Kai and his Wife could have a romantic chicken brunch before spending the rest of the day filming. They would have to give the Kai a few sex days here and there between his long days of having to deal with everyone else's crap.

 

“Oh, breaking out the liquor this early are we?” came a voice from the entrance.

 

Chanyeol turned to see Baekhyun walking in. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some shaken concoction before turning his back to the cabinet and going to sit on the couch, legs crossed with good posture, black hair falling into kohl outlined eyes. Chanyeol shook himself of the fiery shock of the alcohol and sat beside Baekhyun with his legs spread and slouching.

 

“Your posture is horrible,” Baekhyun pointed out. “You look like a homeless man who just got kicked out of a night club.”

 

With a groan, Chanyeol lifted a hand to his hair and ran his fingers through it feeling some of the gel wearing off. “You're the one that picked the outfit out.”

 

“Yeah, and it looks great when you are actually acting the part.”

 

There was a hand suddenly pushing his hair back in place and Chanyeol peaked at Baekhyun to see the see their social spy petting him with one long fingered white hand. Chanyeol softly let himself be lulled into a half sleep by the petting. Baekhyun was only a few months older than him. They had gone to the same school together joined by Jongdae later. There had been days upon days where Chanyeol could barely function in class because of his mafia training and he hadn't bothered applying for college when he had a job waiting for him that would pay higher than what a degree would  get him. Baekhyun use to ask him often why he even bothered. He and Jongdae had both gotten into prestigious universities, but their roles worked well on a campus. Chanyeol needed to be here and that was why he bothered. He was a determined and loyal member. He felt often he was doing work that should be left to someone else and that sometimes his role was more of a servant than an actual Board Elite, but if it meant he could help the Kai, if he could help Kim Jongin, Chanyeol could just down his struggles with a quick shot and be back on it.

 

But, Oh Sehun.

 

“You're furrowing,” Baekhyun pointed out and one of his long fingers pressed into Chanyeol's forehead. “What's wrong?”

 

Chanyeol let out an uneasy sigh. “The Wife has a little brother.”

 

“Oh, family troubles? Do they want to visit him or something? I'm sure the Kai would love a honeymoon. We could always send them away for a week to China,” Baekhyun said and smiled.

 

“His brother is Korean. I read up on his background check, Lu Han's been an adopted son to distant Korean relatives for years. His brother is a computer major at the campus close by, but he's always changing exactly which major in the field he wants. He tried to get in here the other day to see the Wife,” Chanyeol explained.

 

“He has a pass, doesn't he?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“His face wasn't in the data yet so we couldn't let him in. It appears he was not informed his brother joined the mafia.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Don't we all try and cover that up? Most of the members that live outside of the estate tell their families, or at least children, something different.”

 

That was what troubled Chanyeol.

 

“He's working at the Kai's favorite chicken place. I ran into him earlier.”

 

“Oh?” Baekhyun seemed interested suddenly.

 

“He has already met the Kai, but it seems he might have guessed Jongin was part of the mafia from the beginning. I don't really know. He unnerves me.”

 

“I can tell since you're over thinking about him. He must be awfully cute.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. Cute? Was Oh Sehun cute? Well he definitely wasn't bad looking and even for a distant relative, he certainly did look similar to Lu Han. “That has nothing to do with it, I just feel like he'll cause us trouble if the Wife doesn't straighten things out with him.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and pulled away to finish off his drink.

 

Suddenly, Jongdae entered the sitting room. “Hey, I've got great news.” His voice sounded sarcastic and Baekhyun clicked his tongue as he sauntered up to his lover to peck his cheek who was dressed from head to toe in a flower printed suit. Chanyeol was a bit thrown back by it. He would never understand these two lovers' fashion sense, but they always seemed to look good.

 

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“The Inbetween is coming.”

 

Kim Minseok. The Inbetween for the Angel Mafia and a wannabe counterpart in China they had dealings with. He was a pleasant man mostly and everyone liked him, but that was what made him scary. Chanyeol felt a shiver crawling through his skin. “When?”

 

“Next week or tomorrow,” Jongdae said and threw a folded up paper plane at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol unwrapped it and sighed. Preparations would have to be made. He would have his plate full late into the night.

 

**✌**

 

Flowers.

 

The Kai had Chanyeol on a mission for flowers.

 

White roses. For Lu Han.

 

With who knew how many days until the Inbetween showed up, Chanyeol was out buying flowers for the Wife. Not that Chanyeol particularly minded running errands for the Kai, if he was out doing it that meant the Kai was safely inside his estate, but he had a lot to do and not much time to do it. The in between was nice and all, but they couldn't show any imperfections to their Chinese counterparts. Chanyeol figured he could buy flowers for the in between as well. And the only place to buy flowers worthy as gifts of the Angel Mafia was the nearby mall where they imported fresh ones daily.

 

Just as any other day, the mall was packed with shoppers. School must have just gotten out as many students roamed about in their uniforms wasting the free time they had until study school started. Chanyeol remembered his days as a student. Most of his roaming about had been him scooping out teenage gangs with Baekhyun and Jongdae or following Jongin. He carried a gun in his belt beneath his school jacket that the teachers weren't allowed to say anything about because even if they weren't sure who Jongin was, they knew Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae were part of something dangerous, but ultimately better than most. And Chanyeol's study school...well that had been the firing range at the estate.

 

It was always when Chanyeol was out and about that he felt the most silly with his fashion. He passed by glass shops on the way to the florist and tried not to look at his reflection. He wasn't old enough to be dressed like this all the time. It was fine for fancy occasions and to go about the estate in, but here among normal people he felt he stood out too much. He should be wearing street fashion with snapbacks and funny shaped glasses. He shouldn’t be adjusting a butterfly knife in his pocket or paying attention to how well hidden the revolver on the back of his belt looked. But he did and Chanyeol didn't regret that decision, he just regretted the clothes.

 

The laughing of a bunch of kids got Chanyeol’s attention and he looked toward a shop that appeared popular with young adults. They weren't kids, but a group of college students barely just younger than Chanyeol himself. They dressed mostly the way Chanyeol thought he himself should dress for age appropriateness all smacking each other on the backs with bags of varying sizes from that store and various other ones on their arms. One had a Gucci bag. But, there was one boy dressed more damper than the others. He had a clean white vest over a crisp plaid dress shirt and tight khaki slats looking like some businessman who liked to golf a lot's son. His hair was bleached, though, with a dark undercut. It was a familiar haircut to Chanyeol.

 

Their eyes met. Chanyeol looked away.

 

Oh Sehun was everywhere, Chanyeol thought. First he was working at Jongin's favorite chicken joint and now he was here at the mall. It wasn't like he was trying to be wherever Chanyeol was it seemed, but Chanyeol had never run into someone that was plaguing his mind so many times in the same week. He wasn't sure if Lu Han had spoken to his brother yet or not and so he wasn't sure how to approach Sehun. He didn't know about the mafia, right? It wasn't very hard to guess, maybe, especially if he had met Jongin before, but Chanyeol hoped he wouldn't know. Oh Sehun seemed...nosy.

 

The smell of a million flowers reached Chanyeol and he turned his attention away from the group of boys laughing across the hall from him in the mall. He turned left and entered the flower shop with a sigh then a sneeze. His allergies were acting up and Chanyeol remembered why he originally hadn't wanted to come get flowers. At least it was better than the pet shop though Chanyeol loved the pet shop.

 

“How may I help you?” asked the clerk.

 

“A bouquet of white roses. Oh, and a personalized letter.”

 

“Do you know what you want to write?”

 

Chanyeol pulled out a card the Kai had given him and slid it over. “Something along those lines. My boss wants to give them to his wife. They're together right now, so he can't come get them.”

 

“That's understandable,” the clerk said and turned to begin putting together a beautiful white bouquet. “Vase or no?”

 

“Uh, if you have a dark blue one, maybe one with an angel on it.”

 

“I have a china vase with blue angels on it.”

 

“China is perfect,” Chanyeol said and began looking about the flower shop. He got a glimpse of the Wife's brother sitting at a table with his friends laughing over ice cream and frowned. Was he not leaving yet? Did he not work today? There must have been school earlier. Sehun turned his head and Chanyeol looked away.

 

“What color ribbon?” the clerk asked.

 

“Uh, one the color of dawn,” Chanyeol said. That would be meaningful. “Do you have any Chinese flowers? I would like to order a bouquet delivered to this address for a week.” He pulled out a 'business' card with their estate address. “They're for a guest, but we're not sure what day he's arriving.”

 

The clerk nodded and went to the back. “We got a few shipments in, I'll see what I can recommend you.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and fingered one of the roses in the bouquet. It was soft against his fingertips. He took a deep breath, the scent of the flowers filling his nose, but he managed to not sneeze this time. His eyes closed. It was silent. Awfully awfully silent. Chanyeol turned his head. Sehun and his friends were gone from the table. No, not gone. He lowered his eyes. They were crowded under the table shaking, and Oh Sehun...Oh Sehun was slowly crawling away, hand reaching out for what looked like a metal leg broken off a table by stampeding people. What had they run from?

 

The florist started back into the shop, but Chanyeol held a hand out to usher them back into the back. He could see them, a man in a heavy coat holding a shotgun out. It slowly turned towards where Oh Sehun's friends were.

 

The Wife's brother.

 

Chanyeol slowly slid his sunglasses on his face.

 

**✌**

  
  


Unfortunately, Chanyeol could not say this was his first time facing someone with a gun. Nor was this his first hold up. You had to experience these kind of situations from the very beginning of training. It was dangerous. Someone should call the police. Someone probably already did. But they would only be second string if Chanyeol got shot down and there was always the chance of that happening, but this was the Angel Mafia's turf. No one caused trouble or they dealt with them. As the right hand man, Chanyeol had a duty to show that.

 

And he had a duty to protect the Wife's brother.

 

Chanyeol slid his hands into his pockets. One had a fake pocket that led to a hole in which he could grab his revolver and pull it out like that. He fiddled with it's hilt as he finally decided to walk out of the flower shop. People were all crowded in corners with their hands over their heads. The ones who had still been inside shops either hid there or made a break for the back exits. The gunman seemed more focused on the rowdy college students than them.

 

Oh Sehun had managed to grab the broken metal leg chair and held it close to his chest, a serious glare on his face directed at the gunman. Challenge. Chanyeol kept a suspicious eye on Sehun. Was he the type to fight and not fly? Would he risk his life for the life of his friends? Perhaps. If Lu Han was here, Chanyeol could see the younger native brother defending him. Even if he could take care of himself, Chanyeol thought anyone would defend Lu Han with their life. But, that was Chanyeol's job not Sehun's.

 

“You there, you're on my turf,” Chanyeol called out.

 

The gunman turned to him. Chanyeol could finally see his face. Late forties, graying, looking more like fifties, and a businessman gone crazy air. He pointed the shotgun at Chanyeol.

 

“I wouldn't shoot if I were you,” Chanyeol said. “The police might be on their way.”

 

“Fuck the police,” the man growled. “Fuck everybody.”

 

Chanyeol moved closer and closer to the gun man. He shrugged at the response. “That's an ambitious ambition, Mister, but you won't be able to accomplish it if you're dead.”

 

“It's a figure of speech,” the man said. He seemed not in the mood to put up with Chanyeol's jokes. Of course he wasn't, he had a shotgun and a hundred people to kill.

 

“Oh? Well why not make it an actual goal?” Chanyeol then grinned and grabbed hold of his revolver, slipping it out of its holster. He slipped it mostly into his pocket from the opening in his pocket, but left the tip out so the gunman could see it and then pointed it at him. “I wanted to be first on the list to put it in.”

 

The gunman's eyes widened slightly seeing the point of the gun and raised his shotgun at Chanyeol. Chanyeol groaned inwardly the next second when he saw Sehun stand up and hold the bar like a bat getting ready to run at the gunman. They couldn't have that. Chanyeol moved his other hand to his other pocket and pulled out a few small throwing knives. He used the man's concentration on the revolver to keep him distracted, but he saw Sehun and started to turn his shot gun there just as Sehun began to run at him. Chanyeol threw the knives. One embedded itself in the gunman's arm and he dropped the shotgun. It went off, but only shattered the glass of a nearby shop.

 

Sehun tackled the gunman down. He only managed one smack with the table leg before Chanyeol swooped in and grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him off. He was almost as tall as Chanyeol and slightly stronger though his waist seemed smaller. He had a very exaggerated V shape that Chanyeol could feel as he moved his arms to Sehun's waist to keep him still. There were police sirens now and they needed to get out.

 

“Oh Sehun, stop struggling and come with me,” Chanyeol growled softly, pulling the Wife's brother along.

 

Eventually, Sehun did. He didn't say anything to his friends and just hurried after Chanyeol, their strides matching as they walked.

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Sehun said and grinned.

 

Chanyeol scoffed and took two steps ahead, but Sehun matched him.

 

“What's your name?” Sehun asked.

 

Chanyeol frowned. “Why do you ask? We just need to get away from the police. You don't want to be questioned.”

 

“I think we've met enough times that I deserve to have your name,” Sehun said.

 

Chanyeol sighed and took his cellphone out, dialing his second favorite flower shop. “Could I have a bouquet of white roses delivered. Yes yes you know the place. Thank you.”

 

“White roses? Those are my brother's favorite.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “It's...Chanyeol.” He couldn't let Sehun ask too many questions about his work.

 

“Chan...yeol...” Sehun repeated the name. It sounded different on his lips, like a fire warming a kettle. “It's a nice name.”

 

Chanyeol pressed his lips together. He supposed.

 

“Why did you have a gun?”

 

This kid was awfully observant. “I'm old enough to have a gun license.”

 

“I don't think a gun license includes carrying one with you. And, you're obviously not a cop.”

 

“I'll carry it if I want to. Be glad I had one or you might have been shot,” Chanyeol said.

 

Oh Sehun went silent for a moment considering this. “Thanks I guess. But, what about the gunman and his gun?”

 

“You smacked him over the head with a table leg,” Chanyeol pointed out, though he knew that hadn't knocked the man out. The daggers had poison. The gunman should be knocked out by now.

 

Sehun suddenly smiled. He looked a bit like a baby, with that expression, eyes thin lines and handsome face lifted. “I did pretty good didn't I?”

 

Chanyeol looked away and pulled his cellphone out to check for messages. An evil baby. “Don't get yourself in trouble again. Your brother will worry.”

 

Sehun perked up. “My brother?”

 

“Didn't he call you?”

 

“Uh,” the police sirens were fading in the distance, “kinda of. He said he was living with his boyfriend and his boyfriend had some kind of government job...but Jongin's the same age as me. You work for them, too don't you.”

 

Chanyeol licked his lips. “Something like that.” He looked around. They were on a street corner. “I think we can separate here.”

 

“Okay,” Sehun said and stuffed his hands into his vest pockets. He started to walk to the crosswalk, but stopped and turned around with a grin. “Hey Mr. Sunglasses Chanyeol, how about you tell your boss to come get Lu Han's motorcycle. I don't think the mafia would appreciate me coming to deliver it myself.”

 

Lu Han had a motorcycle?

 


	5. Baton

**5\. Baton**

 

It was black with maroon stripes and looked a bit like a large American predatory cat. Chanyeol almost couldn't believe Oh Sehun had actually brought it. Lu Han's motorcycle. He had gotten a call a couple days after his last siting with the Wife's brother in the mall from the front gate security that a kid dressed in dandy khaki slacks had rode up on a sleek motorcycle and asked that it be given to his brother. They had quickly ushered him away after that and brought the bike in, but none of them seemed to know what to do with it. Chanyeol sighed staring at it. Had Lu Han called his brother to drop it off? He had definitely told Lu Han about Sehun and the mall incident. More correctly, he had told the Kai and Lu Han just happened to be sitting in Jongin's lap. He had left out the conversation after they escaped, but he had mentioned the motorcycle, right? He had wanted to avoid the situation currently.

 

“We checked it over and there are no bombs or spy equipment. We even did a couple more background checks on Oh Sehun and he really is just the Wife's family,” one of the security guards said.

 

“I know that,” Chanyeol said. His voice had a bit of venom to it. The in-between had arrived last night and he had barely gotten the florist to deliver the Chinese flowers a day early so they could be set up the next morning. And now not only did the Kai's quarters need to be cleaned, but he had to oversee the perfection of every other building in the estate was kept up to date every day. No slacking.

 

Another security guard held out a key ring with a little soccer ball attachment and a little tiny deer plushie. Chanyeol took it and looked at the keys that settled between the two decorations finding three of them the same. He slid one off and handed it over to the security guard. “Keep this safe with your life. You know where it goes. Also, assigned a body guard specifically to any time the Wife wants to go for a ride on his personal vehicle. I believe this might be a thing he will do.”

 

The guard nodded and mounted the bike, starting it up with the extra key and headed to the garage where the members were parked and the Kai's personal vehicles guarded. Chanyeol turned and started back to the main manor to give the rest of the keys to their owner.

 

Upon entering the manor, Chanyeol heard giggling and excited talk in a language he recognized but could not understand no matter how many classes on it he took. He turned the corner to peer into a sitting room at the entrance of the manor where the Wife and the in-between sat in opposite sitting chairs, the Wife sipping on a cup of tea, eyes crinkling, happiness on his face. The in-between seemed in a happy mood, too. He was a small structured man around the Wife's age who looked completely innocent, but they all knew of his actual relationship with the boss of their Chinese counterpart and what he had to do to earn his spot. Their Chinese counterpart used less gun threatening and more fists punching than them. Kim Minseok had really strong fists.

 

Chanyeol bowed to them both when he entered. “Good afternoon, Wife. Good afternoon, Kim Minseok.”

 

“Ah, Park Chanyeol,” the in-between greeted. “It's been forever since we last saw each other. How's the arm?”

 

Chanyeol tried not to reflexively hold his right arm. He remembered the last time Kim Minseok had visited. Half the Apartment had almost lost an arm trying to arm wrestle with this guy. “Good, thank you. We've learned not to underestimate the strength that lays even in the tiniest of bodies.”

 

Kim Minseok chuckled and Chanyeol looked between him and the Wife.

 

“Excuse me, I do not mean to be rude, but you are alone with the Wife currently.”

 

The in-between looked over to Lu Han, smiled then stood. “Oh yes, how rude of me. I just happen to past by and saw the opportunity to greet the new Wife. We were simply talking about China. It was good to have someone here who could understand the beauty of both countries, but I should leave now, wouldn't want to make the Kai jealous.”

 

No, no he wouldn't.

 

Chanyeol waited until Kim Minseok left before turning to Lu Han. The Wife was pouting a bit as he finished his tea.

 

“It's not fair I can not speak to people I wish so freely. Everyone seems so afraid of this Kim Minseok, but I think he was quite nice,” Lu Han said.

 

“He must be nice to the Wife. He's fine, just strong,” Chanyeol explained. “I am sure the Kai will allow you to spend alone time with your own friends once you have gotten use to living here. It will probably take a couple months to fully understand it all.”

 

Lu Han sighed. He pursed his lips then smiled to himself probably reminding himself why he had joined in the first place. Jongin. For Jongin.

 

Chanyeol held up his motorcycle keys. “Your brother dropped this off.”

 

Lu Han squealed. He jumped off his chair, cup already back on a side table, and squealed as he took the keys. “He really brought it!”

 

“Ah-ah...yes,” Chanyeol said caught by surprise. “Did you ask him to bring it?”

 

Lu Han beamed. “Yes. Sehun always said he wanted to ride it once so I let him. I won't be able to dote on my little brother as much anymore, so I thought this was fine. Oh, I can't wait to ride it!”

 

The Wife suddenly rushed pass Chanyeol. He barely managed to keep up even with his long legs as Lu Han rushed into his room. Chanyeol stood outside and waited for him to reemerge. He did so in a yellow leather jacket that suddenly made Chanyeol realize something.

 

“You changed your hair.”

 

Lu Han stopped in his excitement and reached a hand up. The hair that had been a soft angel blond when Lu Han first joined was now a lavender platinum color. You wouldn't notice it at first, but with the yellow jacket on, Chanyeol could tell the color difference with the contrast.

 

“Oh, yes, I change my hair color often. My brother does, too, but when he likes a color he keeps it for a while,” Lu Han said and adjusted the jacket on him.

 

Chanyeol took a minute to look Lu Han over. The Wife looked different than he had when Chanyeol usually saw him. In the estate, he usually was just in a robe, or casual suit like the ones he wore when Chanyeol saw him making out with Jongin in the alley behind the local library.

 

Library.

 

That was right, Lu Han was a librarian. That was how Jongin and Lu Han had first met, wasn't it. Lu Han must have quit his job though.

 

A librarian who rode a motorcycle.

 

“Are you going out now, Wife? I will need to call bodyguards to follow you. Also the Kai.”

 

Lu Han clicked his tongue, but agreed.

 

As Chanyeol pulled his phone out to start dialing, he realized once again that there was more to Lu Han than just his pretty face that caused Kim Jongin to love him.

 

✌

 

Chanyeol took in a deep breath of the night air and adjusted his black leather jacket. This was it, this was what a true member of the mafia was meant to do. The heaviness of his jacket and looseness of his t-shirt felt so much better than the stuffiness of that blazer get up he woke up to wear every morning. Night jobs meant black. Black meant suits and tuxedos for most of the members, but not the Board of Elites and not when it was a street job. It had been a while since Chanyeol had last been sent on one, or more appropriately, assigned himself one. Unless the Kai told him personally to do it, Chanyeol was obligated to give the jobs to underlings, but sometimes he missed the roughing up, he missed being a large dog baring it's teeth at people. He missed roaming the night air with a small gun and butterfly knife in his pocket, and a baton dangling at his waist like some kind of toy baseball bat. He missed smiling at people and getting a smile back being mistaken for some punk kid that just kept his hands in his pockets too much.

 

Chanyeol removed his hands and picked up his snapback to flatten his raspberry colored hair down on his head a bit more. He felt good. The Kai had partially asked him to come do this job himself, but Chanyeol could have handed it over to an underling. With the stress surrounding the issue of Oh Sehun and Kim Minseok, though, Chanyeol felt he needed a break. And what better way to take a break than to stir up some fear in local businesses that thought it would be funny to try and align themselves with other mafia and gangs.

 

There was a small but successful shop on the corner that sold trinkets that high school girls liked a lot. Usually, they were pretty quiet for a business, but since getting more popular and popular as winter approached with Christmas, New Years, and Graduations right around the corner, there had been sightings of other mafia talking to the owner. Chanyeol wasn't sure who the lease was under, it could be another mafia's loan shark. The Angel Mafia didn't deal with loan sharks, they got rid of them. If that was their deal then Chanyeol could simply have some guys come and _encourage_ the loan shark to switch the loan over to a Angel Mafia trusted agent, but Chanyeol didn't think that was it. All the other buildings on the street had trusted agents after all. He stopped at a soda machine just across the street to scope out the area for a few minutes. He could hear some young guys messing around a few shops down from him and whistling at some of the girls going into the shop. Chanyeol found it distasteful at first until some of the girls turned and waved and yelled something playfully back. Must be friends. He sipped his soda slowly until the girls came back out, then he made his way across the street.

 

“Ah, a young man, don't get many of those these days,” said the shop owner.

 

Chanyeol recognized him right away, a skinny man who looked like you could cover his eyes mouth and nose up with a small plate and still be able to see the rest of his head. He had a slight nervous air about him, but Chanyeol could also feel something defiant about him. “No, I suppose you don't get many _young_ men here, but you definitely get some old croons, don't cha?”

 

The owner frowned. “I don't quite understand. Are you here for a gift for your girlfriend?”

 

“No, I'm here with a gift for you from my boss,” Chanyeol said. He checked in one of the decorated mirrors in the shop to make sure he had put on his sunglasses earlier. He had been stuck up in the estate so often that he often forgot about the importance of wearing his glasses outside.

 

The owner was sweating now, Chanyeol could see it. He grinned a bit and continued walking about the shop. There was no one else in there. The bells on the front door jingled as the last of the customers quickly left.

 

 

“I told Minyoung I don't have the money right now. If he can get me another shipment of those diamonds, I can pay him twice the amount after the end of the year.”

 

Diamonds? Minyoung? Ah, now Chanyeol understood. “Where are the diamonds?”

 

“What do you think? I'm selling them.”

 

So he was telling the girls they were getting really cheep diamond encrusted trinkets? “Cubic Zirconia.”

 

“What? No.”

 

“If it's Minyoung than you've been had. They are notorious for their diamond facade.”

 

The owner shook his head. “No, no, I know my jewels.”

 

Chanyeol turned and pinned his eyes on the owner through the dark shades of his sunglasses. He slowly pulled the baton from his belt, flicking it open in front of the owner to get a bit of a rise out of him. He barely shook. Minyoung's guys must have done more to him. Chanyeol fiddled with the tip of the baton.

 

“Where are the diamonds?”

 

“Sold, why do you think I need more?”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “You're on my turf, I don't appreciate being lied to. I won't steal the diamonds if that's what they really are. You'll be reimbursed if they're worth anything.”

 

“Yeah, like I would just hand them over to a punk kid. Did your gang win a few fights? You talk pretty big.”

 

Chanyeol was about to correct him, but he heard a click. In the corner. The owner's son? Just another worker? They had a gun pointed at Chanyeol. Oh goodness, Chanyeol hadn't wanted this to get dirty. He really hated having to gut people, it always ended badly and he still could barely deal with gutting fish.

 

“I would put that gun away if I were you,” a familiar voice said from the entrance of the shop.

 

Chanyeol didn't have to turn to see him. Oh Sehun. He had his hand in a plaid printed blazer jacket, raised as if...did he have a gun? Was Oh Sehun pointing a gun at the worker?

 

✌

 

Chanyeol lifted the baton high in the air and brought it down on Oh Sehun's head with a snap. It wasn't the thickest baton and Chanyeol barely grazed the younger with the tip, but Sehun jumped and rubbed his head outside of the shop he had just faked a hold up at.

 

“Oh, what did you do that for?” he asked rubbing his gelled hair so much it began to stick up.

 

This kid was an idiot. Chanyeol had gone with him for the moment getting the fake diamonds in hand and then hurried Sehun outside just out of view of the owner and his worker. Sehun's pockets were empty. He frisked the Wife's brother and found nothing more than his wallet full of bubble tea coupons and his cellphone.

 

“That was for putting yourself in danger, idiot.” He started to push Sehun down the street.

 

“Hey! What, you were in danger so I was helping out. I saw you go inside the shop and slipped in when everyone else was leaving. You didn't want to get shot did you?”

 

Chanyeol stared Sehun down. “Do you honestly think I went in there weaponless.”

 

Sehun was about to point at the baton then stopped and a slow grin spread on his lips. “Only mafia would carry hidden weapons.”

 

Chanyeol bit his tongue as not to say anything to that. “Just go home, Oh Sehun. This isn't any of your business.”

 

Sehun turned suddenly and raised a brow at Chanyeol. “Isn't it? My brother's living with your boss, right? Kim Jongin's the boss or at least his son. I'm not stupid, and that wasn't the first time I've been held at gun point.”

 

Chanyeol's eyes widened. “When?”

 

The grin came back to Sehun face and he reached out to grab at Chanyeol's leather jacket. “Come drink with me and I'll tell you about it. I lost my friends running into that store after you.”

 

The urge to pull away was stronger, but stronger was the urge to ask Oh Sehun about being held at gun point before. He hadn't seemed very afraid of the situation in the shop or the situation in the mall for that matter, a little rushed, but not afraid, or at least he concealed it well.

 

“I'm not really into alcohol,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Fruity shit galore,” Sehun promised. “I'll ask the bartender to half the alcohol, my treat.”

 

Chanyeol liked the burn of the occasional shot of hard liquor, but maybe a slow burn would be good tonight. He had wanted to take a break. And fruity cocktails did taste amazing.

 

The bar they ended up at was a gay bar, or at least as close to one as you could get to in this part of Seoul. Chanyeol was aware of his own attraction to men, but had never felt he had the time to dwell on it like Baekhyun and Jongdae had in high school or Jongin had when he found Lu Han in college. He felt heat rushing to his cheeks as he looked about him and caught many men's eyes. Sehun led him up to a couple free stools at the bar and ordered some fancy drink Chanyeol didn't recognize. He only really knew what you could buy in a bottle at the gas station down the street and expensive vintages.

 

“Take off your sunglasses, you'll get more attention that way,” Sehun instructed. He sat with his back to the bar, arms resting on the edge, his broad shoulder looking broader than usual. He looked quite damper in his plaid jacket and khakis. Chanyeol wondered if he went to a fancy university. He had forgotten the name of the school he had read on Sehun's reports. Maybe a club then?Or was this just his style?

 

“Did you hear me?You look suspicious with glasses on.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Chanyeol muttered and pulled the large sunglasses off his face. He slipped them into his inside jacket pocket and raised his snapback to fluff up his raspberry colored hair.

 

A light laugh came from Sehun. “Your eyes really are quite big, and your ears, too.”

 

Chanyeol felt his ears get a bit red. “I can't help that. My sister looks the same.”

 

“You have a sister?” Sehun asked, but he asked it with a slight hum as if he wasn't really interested in investigating the topic as he was just knowing it existed. “Its not bad. I almost did recognize it was you because you looked softer. That stuffy mafia dress code and slicked back hair doesn't really do you justice. Don't get me wrong, you were pretty damn handsome, but I think street looks better.”

 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows at Sehun. “Are you gay?”

 

Sehun laughed. The drinks were brought and Sehun handed one to Chanyeol. “I brought you to a gay bar. Aren't you?”

 

Chanyeol sipped the drink. There was barely a sting, but the drink itself tasted sugary and tangy and he liked it quite a bit. “Well, I'm not uncomfortable here.”

 

“Then don't ask stupid questions,” Sehun said and sipped at his own.

 

“That's rude, I'm older than you.”

 

“What, two years? Look, I have family from other countries that don't care about that kind of stuff. Are you going to make me call you hyung?”

 

Chanyeol felt his ears go a bit red again. “Just tell me about your brother.”

 

Sehun nodded and got comfortable again. “Well, he's not really my brother. I mean, he's Chinese and I'm Korean, but we're distant relatives that have always seen a lot of each other so when his parents went MIA then were found in a jail somewhere in Cambodia, my parents adopted him. His grandmother was taking care of him up until then and my parents had good relationships with his grandmother, but she was getting old. It was a year and a half before he graduated high school when he got here. He majored in Korean in college and some library stuff and became a librarian. He had pretty good grades and was on the soccer team as well. Could have probably been scouted into a team, but he said he had an injury that wouldn't let him play soccer professionally. I think, personally, that injury was the fact your boss was fucking but either way.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. Well, South Korea probably would have had a problem with a gay soccer player representing them. “When did he get a motorcycle?”

 

Sehun waved at the bartender for another drink and Chanyeol sipped his a bit faster as the second round was brought to them feeling like he needed to rush and keep up.

 

“Since he arrived. He's always had a motorcycle as far as I can remember, I mean, at least since high school, license or not. He really likes things like that. He's a lot more manly than he looks though he's afraid of heights.”

 

Chanyeol nodded taking mental notes and sipped the second drink. It was a bit stronger. “What about that thing you mentioned about being at gun point?”

 

Sehun waved for a third round. “Like I said, Lu Han's manly than you think. That's why you need to watch him. I don't want my brother as part of the mafia, but it seems like he's just the mistress and I _know_ Jongin's a good guy, but I can't let him get hurt.”

 

Chanyeol barely got most of the second drink down before Sehun pushed the third on him. It tasted like apples and there was a strong alcohol flavor to it. He had probably picked up Sehun's full alcohol version if it, but one strong drink was fine.

 

“Lu Han liked to pick fights when he first got here and one was with a gang. And like the overprotective little brother I am,” Sehun said and gave Chanyeol a pointed look (An overprotective little brother, that was just what they needed), “I followed him everywhere and got into it as well. But, you don't find many people pointing guns at each other in South Korea, now do you. Of course the cops were on us right away. We didn't have 'weapons' on us, so we were 'innocent victims'.”

 

Sehun made air quotes when he talked. Chanyeol raised a brow at that.

 

“So, how about a margarita and then you tell me how my brother's doing in your little mafia group?”

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol hadn't noticed when the bartender brought over a fourth drink and he took it when Sehun handed it to him. “Our group's not little.” It wasn't until the salted rim touched his lips that Chanyeol realized what he had said and not until the first drop of the drink slid onto his tongue that he had a second realization. His body was hot, his mind was fuzzy, and his mouth felt loose. How the fuck had this kid gotten him drunk without him noticing?Chanyeol lowered the glass from his mouth and looked at Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun just smiled at him, the smile of an evil baby.

 


	6. Molotov Cocktail

**6.** **Molotov Cocktail**

 

    “Hey, wake up. My drama's about to start.”

 

Chanyeol groaned hearing an unfamiliar voice and a warm hand nudging his shoulder. He laid there for a few seconds before finally sitting up and rubbed his face. He felt cold. Where was his jacket?He looked around half blind. Oh, he had been using it as a pillow. He grabbed it and slipped it onto one arm before noticing the ugly brown loveseat he had been cramped up on. His legs felt sore.

 

“Oh my, look at this guy, he's like a great dane puppy.”

 

Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair and looked for the unfamiliar voice. There was a panda standing in front of him. He blinked a couple times. Not a panda, just some tall lanky kid with black hair and dark circle under his eyes. He had one jewelry decorated hand on an exaggerated hip clad in yoga pants that did nothing to hide his shapely thighs. His other hand was gesturing at Chanyeol.

 

“Who are you?” Chanyeol managed to get out. He had this terrible pounding in his head and it was hard to open his eyes to the morning light filtering through the blinds behind the kid  without hissing like some vampire.

 

The yoga pants guy clicked his tongue. “Who am I? You're the one sleeping on my couch in my apartment.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. What was this kid talking about? His voice was too shrill, it hurt Chanyeol's ears.

 

“He awake?” asked another voice, this one familiar.

 

“I woke him up. My daytime drama reruns are coming on and I need to sprawl out.”

 

There was a sigh, then a hand in his hair. “Look at this. He's more like a irish setter with this hair color. It's sticking out everywhere. Is this how you wake up every morning?”

 

Chanyeol weakly swatted the hand away. “Don't touch me, Oh Sehun.”

 

“Oh, so you know who I am?” the familiar voice said with a laugh. Sehun. There was suddenly a warm cup pressed to his head and Chanyeol blindly took it. One sip of the bitter brown liquid inside and Chanyeol felt a bit more awake.

 

“Of course I know who you are, you're the one that got me drunk and dragged me here,” he accused. The night before was very muddled, but Chanyeol had never been one to forget what happened during a drunken night. Maybe it was because he rarely drank for fun or very much at all. He remember realizing he was drunk, and getting angry with Oh Sehun, but the brat was so good at directing his attention elsewhere. He wasn't sure what he had said last night, but he did remember rambling and then being forced onto the dance floor to make a fool of himself. Somehow he had been convinced into going with Sehun to his apartment which was probably where he was now.

 

Chanyeol took a couple sips and looked around. Other than the ugly brown couch and the yoga pants guy, Chanyeol thought the apartment pretty neat for two college age boys to be living in. Or maybe there was a girl, Chanyeol didn't remember anything about a girl. Well, that, or they just often didn't live outside of their bedrooms which could be a pigsty for all Chanyeol knew. He had fallen asleep on the loveseat after insisting Sehun looked like a character from a girly manhwa he had read in high school and if he could milk him.

 

Why did he only remember the unimportant conversations?

 

“So, you getting up?” the yoga guy asked again.

 

Chanyeol blinked at him. “Who are you?”

 

“Huang Zitao. I'm Sehun's roommate and I have dramas I need to catch up on.”

 

Zitao? “Chinese?”

 

“You know it,” Zitao said and grinned. Ah, he was a little cute when he wasn't trying to push Chanyeol off the couch. “Now up and at ‘em.”

 

Chanyeol frowned and slowly stood. He wobbled a bit and suddenly Sehun had one of Chanyeol's arms wrapped around his shoulders helping Chanyeol into a small kitchen area. He sat in a stool and awkwardly drank his coffee while trying to lay his head on his free hand.

 

“Your roommate's a bit rude.”

 

“He's not rude, just really likes his dramas,” Sehun explained messing around with a chicken box in the corner. “That was how he learned Korean.”

 

Chanyeol hummed and turned to look at Huang Zitao lazing on the loveseat watching television.

 

“He's a martial arts instructor. We don't go to college together. I met him through Lu Han.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and took a long sip of the coffee. He could go for some hangover soup right now.

 

“We use to date.”

 

Chanyeol spit the coffee out and turned to Sehun. “What?”

 

Sehun laughed. He had that evil baby smile on again. “We use to, like, when we first met. We're just friends now, it's weird otherwise. I'm not dating right now.” He slid a plate with chicken on it towards Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at Sehun. He hadn't really needed that information. “Did you make this?”

 

There was a laugh from the couch and Sehun frowned. “No, obviously I got it from where I work.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and poked at the chicken. Did chicken and coffee go well together? Well, he was only a couple years older than these two, his stomach should be able to hold up the same. He picked up a drumstick and immediately regretted his life decisions.

 

“Oh, do you not like spicy?”

 

Chanyeol quickly drank down the rest of his coffee and shook his head hard.

 

Sehun took the plate away. “I called my brother and told him I got you drunk. He yelled at me and Jongin yelled at him. Seems your boss is pretty snappy, but he gave you until this afternoon to get home.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “He's not really that bad. He'll snap, but I don't think he's ever killed someone.”

 

Sehun was frowning. Chanyeol was sure he was worrying about Lu Han. Lu Han wasn’t a girl. He wasn’t raised to be demure and act weaker than a man, at least it seemed that way. Chanyeol knew well that violence wasn't the answer, that was honestly the first thing they taught you in the Angel Mafia, but it was easier. Sometimes two people just needed to jab it out whether they were lovers or not. Being together for two years, Lu Han and Jongin must have figured that out before showing their relationship to the rest of the mafia.

 

“Hey, don't worry about Lu Han, I'm sure he knows how to deal with Jongin.”

 

Sehun nodded and handed Chanyeol a different piece of chicken. It was only slightly spicy from being in the box with the rest of the chicken.

 

“Oh, and don't worry about me telling your boss anything you said last night.”

 

Chanyeol's eyes widened. “What exactly did I say? I know I talked, but I don't remember what I talked about.”

 

“Probably some things you shouldn't have,” Sehun said and shrugged. “You only answered what I asked, though, so it's fine. Don't worry about it, I don't want to put my brother in more danger than he already is.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. There was no hiding the fact Lu Han was in the mafia now from his brother. “Don't tell your friend.”

 

Sehun just laughed, but nodded. “Want to get some hangover soup? The chicken's a bit stale and Lu Han said you have a board meeting later.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “That's probably a good idea.”

 

Board meeting. If there was any night Chanyeol would need to get drunk, it would probably be tonight.

 

**✌**

 

Chanyeol stared at the screen projected onto the far wall of the board meeting room distractedly. Unlike their last meeting in which Lu Han had been introduced to them, the room was dimly lit above each member to give them enough light to see their papers slipped into manila folders prepared by Chanyeol himself before any of the others had entered the room. He could still feel a bit of a headache from all the drinking last night, but at least he wasn't acting like a vampire anymore.

 

Oh Sehun had let him shower in their bathroom and even handed over a change of clothes. The pants had been a bit tight, but the shirt was a little big and Chanyeol felt a little jealous of the younger's triangular body. He had started letting himself go a bit after becoming the right hand man, there wasn't much room for working out in his schedule if he didn't want to stay up an extra hour or wake up earlier. He wasn't fat even if he had gulfed down two bowls of hangover soup at the restaurant Sehun had dragged him to just around the corner of his apartment after the shower, he just wasn't built anymore. Muscle lost its definition if you didn't keep it up and Chanyeol wondered how the Kai did it.

 

The Kai had a beautiful body from years of training as a dancer. Originally, he was not thought to succeed as the Kai as Heechul seemed very much into girls. When the previous Kai announced he would retire and run off with a foreign lover, everyone was shocked. The closest relative in a position to take over was Kim Jongin who had just been sent off for school. Chanyeol had been all too glad to see him again, not that he hadn't gotten to see Jongin often, but Chanyeol's training was at the main estate. Chanyeol had never originally thought to be the right hand man. Jongin had never thought to be the Kai. Yet here they were.

 

Chanyeol rubbed a hand into his gelled hair gently. He had rolled in about an hour before he was supposed to. Sehun kept holding him back or else Chanyeol would have been there sooner. The Kai had not been impressed. A heavy fan smacked to the back of his head brought back memories of all the tricks he use to play when he only had Baekhyun to play with and the 'mothers' would smack them similarly and force them on their knees in the corner with their hands held behind their heads for an hour. The Kai probably wasn't as angry as he would have been if it hadn't been Lu Han's brother that had gotten him drunk and kept him all day, but there was a swamp's worth of work piled up for Chanyeol to sort through before the meeting. Thank goodness for Jinri, though.

 

“So, in conclusion, this is where the hideouts are. Here, and here,” the board member said with the projected map on the back wall, pointing out spots.

 

“These are where the date rape drug handlers are hiding?” the Kai asked.

 

“Yes, they are mostly empty warehouses.”

 

“These aren't very serious criminals, we can leave them off with just a warning,” said one of the other board members.

 

“Rape is very serious, and they're helping it,” Lu Han piped up. His seat was just behind the Kai's which was at the far end, his light the demist to where you could almost not even see him or Lu Han. Usually the Wife was not present at board meetings, but Lu Han's position as Wife was the type that occasionally involved him. He was older than the Kai, there was no risk of him getting pregnant, and, as Chanyeol had learned from talking with Sehun, Lu Han wasn't as gentle as he seemed.

 

The Kai raised a hand for silence. “Throw a few Molotov cocktails at one of the buildings as warning. Don't explode anything, just a nice safe warning fire. Keep watch on the other building, we'll see how they react and decide how to go about dealing with them from there.”

 

The member presenting bowed and switched off the projector. “I'll get a team right on that, Kai.”

 

The Kai nodded and turned to Chanyeol. “Next order of business?”

 

Chanyeol straightened up and looked through his folder. “The Inbetween would like to give a run down report.” Chanyeol frowned as he read. He hadn't been looking forward to this part. He didn't like having Kim Minseok in their private meeting room, but there were dozens of gunmen behind the two-way mirror ready to shoot him down if he showed even the slightest amount of harassment. The fact he had been talking to the Wife so easily without the Kai there still had Chanyeol feeling uneasy, but they were the same age and Kim Minseok at least knew enough Chinese to actually hold a conversation. He spent most of his months in China.

 

The Inbetween stood up and walked his small frame to the presenting end of the table. He didn't have any files with him or an projections ready. He just stood there looking soft and neat in a suit and smile.

 

“China has a concern,” he said.

 

“What does your boss want?” the Kai asked.

 

“Ah, you caught on quick. We do want something, but first let me explain if you will, Kai.”

 

The Kai waved for him to continue.

 

Kim Minseok cleared his throat. “Right. It seems some of our shipments have been...interrupted lately.”

 

“What sort of shipments?” The Kai's voice was low with a hint of suspicion. Even if they were counterparts, their Chinese faction had not been an 'Angel' mafia for quite as long as theirs. Nor were they perfect at it.

 

“Weapons,” Kim Minseok answered. “We have to smuggle weapons in. It's not drugs, just guns and some chemicals we can't buy in China so easily.”

 

“No jewels?”

 

Minseok chuckled. “Of course there's some of that, too. We're in the middle of redecorating.”

 

The Kai frowned, but did not continue on the issue.

 

“Right,” the Inbetween continued. “As I was saying, there has been an interruption on Korea's side. We would like for you to investigate what is happening to our shipments. If agreed, I will request a much more private meeting to narrow down any suspicion of your own men with the information I will be handing over.”

 

Other than Chanyeol alone with the Kai, this was as private as you got unless you were a lover.

 

The Kai seemed to weigh this information carefully before nodding. “We will look into it first then contact you for more information and this 'private' meeting.”

 

Kim Minseok nodded, a twinkle in his eye. “Oh, and I would very much like to help in throwing those cocktails. It has been a while since I was put on such a mundane duty.”

 

The Kai turned to Chanyeol. Chanyeol sighed and opened his folder to jot down a note.

 

“Well, we couldn't deny a guest's request could we?”

 

**✌**

  
  


Lips pressed against the expanse of white porcelain skin spread face down on the hotel bed. The owner groaned softly and shifted the muscles in his back only for those lips to move up and kiss along their neck sending shivers through their body. A smile spread across Lu Han's lips and he reached a hand back to play with Jongin's hair as the younger boy teased his naked body with sweet kisses. It felt so nice. Everything with Jongin felt so nice. They had been dating for two years and had been lovers for one. Lu Han still couldn't get use to the feel of being loved like this, being love by a man, and a younger one at that, though he had always known he was gay. It felt nice though.

 

“Lu Han~” Jongin whispered into his ear. It was a deep teasing sound that had Lu Han both irritated and turned on. “So pretty.” Jongin had started moving his hand along Lu Han's body.

 

Lu Han scoffed. “Pretty? You always call me that. I'm a guy.”

 

“I know that well.” Lu Han could have sworn Jongin was grinning. “But your skin is so white, and your face is so soft.” His hand was now tracing Lu Han's face. He poked Lu Han's nose playfully and Lu Han finally opened his eyes, a task harder to do than most. He was happily exhausted.

 

Lu Han stared at Jongin. His younger lover had recently bleached his hair, but it looked surprisingly sexy against his pale gold skin. He reached a hand out to run a finger along the lines of Jongin's arm and sighed. “You have such a nice body, Jongin.”

 

Jongin chuckled and shifted on the large hotel bed so he was laying down beside Lu Han face up, but turned slightly. He was naked from head to toe and Lu Han had no shame in looking his lover over. Such a perfect body from years of ballet training. Lu Han often wondered why Jongin had quit. He knew the younger man was part of a rich family and that was about all he knew of Jongin's family and that the tall young man that drove him around was his childhood friend. Perhaps it had only been an allowed hobby to keep him in shape.

 

“We're just two really good looking people, aren't we?” Jongin commented.

 

“I suppose,” Lu Han agreed. He knew his eyes were twinkling as he looked at Jongin. My gosh, how in love was he?

 

Jongin moved a hand in to fluff Lu Han's sweaty hair. This month it was a light brown. There had been important people in the library he worked at so his boss had insisted that he get a more natural color for a while from his previous mango.

 

“So beautiful,” Jongin said softly. His voice was so full of adoration it made Lu Han blush.

 

Jongin moved his hand to Lu Han's arm and tugged as he moved to lay on the bed properly. Lu Han went with the motion and climbed onto Jongin's lap, his soft dick nestled comfortably between Lu Han's cum stained thighs. They had made love a couple times already tonight, but Lu Han moved his hips a bit anyways to feel Jongin grow hard beneath him. Lu Han checked Jongin's expression, a teasing smile on his own lips, but found Jongin's face weird. He was still looking adoringly at Lu Han, a bit of lust there, but mostly just sweet kind Jongin, the one Lu Han had stumbled on his yes to when being asked out on a date. He had actually been surprised the first time they had had sex because Jongin became this sexy aggressive beast, something he had only seen a couple times during hot make out sessions.

 

“What is it, Jongin? Don't want to?” Lu Han asked. He pressed his hands to Jongin's firm abs. Really! He had such a nice body. Lu Han wanted to bite it. There were already a few small bite marks here and there.

 

“No, I definitely do, but I want to ask you something first,” Jongin said.

 

Lu Han pouted his lips. He didn't particularly like answering serious questions and Jongin seemed serious. “Okay.”

 

Jongin chuckled and lifted a hand to Lu Han's face, tracing it, thumb pressing against Lu Han's pout and Lu Han opened his mouth to nibble on the pad, eyes watching Jongin.

 

“I want you to be my Wife,” Jongin finally said.

 

“Wife?” Lu Han raised his brow, but kept busy with Jongin's thumb. He needed something to concentrate on so he wouldn't get nervous. “I'm not a girl and we can't marry in South Korea.”

 

Jongin removed his thumb and cupped Lu Han's face, tugging him down for a kiss. “It's a title, but we could get married, too.”

 

Lu Han nuzzled their noses together. “Title? I don't get it.”

 

Jongin's hands moved to Lu Han's hips, holding them strongly as if Lu Han might run away with his answer. “It's the title of the Kai's lover.”

 

“The Kai? I've heard of that before...mafia?” Lu Han's adopted family lived in a pretty okay part of Seoul, but there had been mostly innocent gangs running about there. Lu Han liked to get in fights with them when he was still going to school. It was how he let out his frustration from his own family life. Sehun never liked it.

 

“You love me, right?”

 

The sudden question interrupted Lu Han's thoughts and he looked down at Jongin angrily. “Of course I love you. What kind of question is that.”

 

Jongin looked strained. “I know you do, but this is hard to say. I really love you, Lu Han, and I don't want to put you in danger.”

 

“Danger?” Lu Han scoffed. “You know damn well I can take care of myself. The police in my neighborhood know me by name.”

 

Jongin laughed. “I know that, but they never reported you because you have such an innocent and cute face.” Jongin's face suddenly went serious again. “Because I know those things, I think it's safe for me to ask you this.”

 

Lu Han reached out and stroked Jongin's face. “What is it?”

 

“I'm a mafia boss, Lu Han. I want you to be my mafia wife.”

 

“M-Mafia?” Lu Han stuttered. Mafia. Lu Han's chest fluttered a bit. He knew it was a bad habit. He loved mafia movies, loved the organization, loved the danger. He had bought a motorcycle to replicate one he had seen in his favorite movie. That was why Sehun always followed him probably thinking he was going to go off and join the mafia. If only he knew Lu Han had been fucking a mafia head for the past year. “You don't really look like one.”

 

Jongin tilted his head. “Don't I?”

 

The bleached hair, the money for expensive love hotels, and sometimes Jongin came to see him wearing suits most young adults wouldn't be caught in on a normal basis, but Jongin was absolutely gorgeous in them.

 

“What mafia?” Lu Han asked. His hands were on Jongin's chest, nails lightly scratching there, but Jongin didn't seem to mind.

 

“The Angel Mafia. That's the only mafia here that calls their boss the Kai.”

 

Lu Han let out a laugh. “You're not joking are you?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “I'm not joking about you being my wife either. Are you angry with me? Do you hate it?”

 

Lu Han licked his lips and looked away. He couldn't look excited. This wasn't something to be excited about. The mafia was dangerous. Lu Han bounced a bit as he thought, not realizing what that was doing until Jongin groaned.

 

“Sorry,” Lu Han apologized as he felt Jongin grow under him.

 

“It's fine, but I'd hate to get too excited and have you dump me.”

 

“I'm not going to dump you, Jongin,” Lu Han assured. He had no intention of doing that. For one, Jongin was hot and had loads of money (Maybe it was illegal money but Lu Han wasn't going to judge if South Korea wasn't). And, two, he was fucking adorable. “The truth is...I'm kind of in love with the mafia, so I don't know how to think about this.”

 

“I know you like mafia movies and stuff,” Jongin said. “That's the only kind of movie we ever see.”

 

Lu Han made a face. “That probably made you uncomfortable, didn't it?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “My mafia isn't like that. We're kind of 'good guys'.”

 

“Have...have you killed someone before?” Lu Han suddenly asked.

 

Jongin's face went blank. “Not directly, but I've ordered it. I've only been the Kai for a few years. Do you hate me now?”

 

Lu Han shook his head. He had once beaten a kid back in China and sent him to the hospital. He had been unconscious for weeks, they almost pulled his plug. When he woke up, he didn't remember anything about the fight. Lu Han had gotten off scott free.

 

“Lu Han?” Jongin asked.

 

“This is a real big deal, isn't it?” Lu Han asked.

 

Jongin nodded. “I love you a lot, that's why I asked.”

 

Lu Han let out a sigh. Well, he didn't particularly mind guns and blood. Slowly, he started to move against Jongin's lap with a smile. “I don't really like being referred to with girl terms, but if it's you, I wouldn't mind being called Wife.”

 


	7. BB

**7\. BB**

 

 

    The gel was cold on Chanyeol's fingers as he smeared it between his hands then stared into the mirror in front of him where the handsome face of the Kai was reflected watching Chanyeol's actions bored. Chanyeol brought his hands to the golden bleached locks of the Kai's hair and began to slowly move the gel through them, combing the soft hair back and sculpting it into a posh yet sexy style, which was about the only hair style Chanyeol could do other than just leaving it flat.

 

It wasn't often that the Kai was lazy enough to make Chanyeol his stylist. Perhaps it wasn't laziness, but preoccupation that had the Kai unwilling to do his own hair. He was going on a date after all, his first date with his newly announced Wife. Maybe he was nervous, but the Kai certainly was covering it up well. Chanyeol remembered the first time he had driven Kim Jongin on a date and the first time he drove him on a date with Lu Han. He had definitely been more nervous as an adult after finally asking the librarian out than he had taking out his first girlfriend with Chanyeol driving an uncle's borrowed car without his permission. He had been a sweaty muttering mess and continued to be so up until Lu Han and he started becoming lovers. Chanyeol was a bit amused by how cute Jongin could be. He really liked Lu Han and with all the commotion coming from the Wife's personal room on the other side of the wall, Lu Han seemed to really like Jongin, too.

 

“That looks good,” Jongin said and stood.

 

Chanyeol moved away and bowed. “Would you like for me to retrieve your blazer?”

 

The Kai looked at himself in the mirror. He adjusted his colored collared shirt into the belt of his slacks and shook his head. “I'm going for casual elegant. Just something to hold off the cold that's nipping outside. Winter will be here soon.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed a sweater, guessing at which color would match best with the Kai's outfit, and handed it to him. The Kai seemed pleased and swung the sweater over one shoulder looking at himself in the mirror before nodding. He turned and grinned at Chanyeol when done.

 

“Think Lu Han will fall for me again when he sees me?”

 

Chanyeol looked Jongin over. The Angel Mafia's Kai was always known for their handsomeness. Chanyeol thought Jongin fit that much too well. He held up a thumb. “Most definitely.”

 

“What's this about me falling for you again?” Lu Han asked coming out from his room into the Kai's main room. “I don't remember ever reaching the ground yet.”

 

The Kai moved over to his Wife and took Lu Han's hand, spinning the elder a bit. “You look cute.”

 

The Wife wore a pastel teal sweater that looked soft to the touch and enveloped his body like an oversized blanket. His platinum hair was fluffy but smooth on top of his head, and he held himself a bit nervously.

 

“Well, I thought I should dress a bit warmly because of the weather,” Lu Han said. “Is it too big? I didn't really look at the size when I bought it.”

 

Jongin chuckled and moved his hand to the back of Lu Han's neck, pulling the elder in closer, and whispered something into his ear that made the Wife go pink in the face and lightly hit the Kai's chest. The Kai laughed and stole a kiss against Lu Han's ear before tugging him over to the door. Chanyeol followed them with a sigh. It was charming. How lucky he was to be one of the only people able to witness the Kai's and his Wife's love.

 

The car was already waiting for them when they walked out of the front of the main house. Chanyeol had called for something less conspicuous from what they usually drove as the mafia. They had ended up giving him a light blue version of one of their usual cars. Chanyeol was a little disappointed, but it would have to do. There weren't many cars that could handle the moderation that allowed the Kai his privacy in the backseat. Chanyeol took the keys from a guard and got in.

 

“So, where are you taking me?” Lu Han asked as he cuddled up next to Jongin in the back seat.

 

Jongin hummed to himself, one arm wrapped around Lu Han's shoulders as he looked thoughtfully outside the window. “Somewhere that holds a special meaning for today.”

 

Chanyeol didn't quite understand that, but he knew where they were going. He typed in the directions the Kai had slipped him earlier into the GPS and raised the wall that separated the backseat from the front seat so Lu Han wouldn't be able to see it.

 

“What's so special about today? Our anniversary was two months ago.”

 

“That was the anniversary of our first date. This is the anniversary of our first something else,” the Kai teased.

 

Chanyeol peeked into the rear view mirror to see Lu Han blushing. Ah, so the first time they had sex then. Chanyeol had driven Kai many places to meet up with Lu Han, and later drove to pick up Lu Han for their dates, though usually Jongin kept the wall up on those days. He often took Lu Han to expensive and posh places, but occasionally, he would take him to see a movie, or hang out in the park, or the mall which was where they were going now. There was one expensive and nice restaurant in the mall and many overpriced stores, so the Kai could feel like he was taking his lover on a normal date while still showing off his large amount of money and spoiling Lu Han. Well, technically, that money was now Lu Han's, too, but the Wife seemed to not have realized that yet according to the bank reports Chanyeol had received.

 

“We will be arriving in ten minutes,” Chanyeol reported as he turned onto a busy street.

 

The Kai nodded and leaned forward. Slowly, the wall between the front and the backseat lifted the rest of the way up and Chanyeol sighed. It was going to be one of those drives.

 

**✌**

 

Chanyeol waited in the car snacking on a box of chicken he had managed to get delivered to the garage. There were already bodyguards in the mall flanking them as there always were when it came to the Kai being the Kai. Though, Kim Jongin knew how to avoid the bodyguards sometimes when he wanted alone time with Lu Han. Chanyeol remembered many instances where he was the only member within distance to watch for the Kai's safety, but they were in the mall and there was double the normal security with the hold up last week so Chanyeol didn't worry. He had to figure out how to get to this hotel the Kai had written the address down for him anyways and the back of the car smelled funny still.

 

Chanyeol rolled down one of the car's windows and peeked out with his sunglasses covered face, a piece of chicken between his lips as he nibbled on it. The garage was silent other than the hum of the air conditioner. It was strange for a garage to have an a/c, but this was a high class mall and they were on the high class level where you actually paid for parking. He adjusted one of the mirrors to look around with, noticing a slight bend in the metal of the mirror in the form of little dimples. He scoffed. How could they give him a car with bullet wounds? Well, more like BB punctures, but they were still imperfections. What kids had been in the estate garage messing around with the practice guns? There weren't very many kids in the mafia estate to begin with. Teenagers? Chanyeol thought most teenage trainees would be scared shitless to even come close to the garage by the time they were that age. The later you started, the more fear they put in you.

 

Something suddenly caught Chanyeol's eye. A person was climbing the garage stairs headed to the mall's door on this floor that led to the more expensive stores. They were a familiar person. Dandy style and two toned hair. Chanyeol swallowed the rest of his chicken in one gulp, hitting his chest when it got stuck on the way for a moment before quickly getting out of the care. He barely managed to lock it as he began tailing the person.

 

Oh Sehun.

 

It wasn't odd for the Wife's brother to be at the mall. He was here last time, after all. But, Chanyeol couldn't let him run into Jongin and Lu Han tonight. They were celebrating a very important day. The Kai wouldn't like his brother-in-law messing that up. Like the true trained mafia he was, Chanyeol watched Sehun. He stopped by a free sampler outside of a store, spraying a couple colognes before making a face at each then took out his phone and began texting as he walked. He ended up walking the the railing that looked down to the floor of the mall below them and texted with his tall frame all crossed and elegant. Chanyeol watched him wondering if he should warn the Kai that his brother-in-law was here when Sehun suddenly looked out across the floor below and grinned, pocketing his phone.

 

Did he see them?

 

“Oh Sehun, don't you dare,” Chanyeol called out before he really realized what he was doing.

 

Sehun turned hearing his voice and that evil baby smile crossed his face. “So that was them? I think it's about time I have a conversation with my brother face to face.” Sehun turned and quickly started towards the escalator.

 

Chanyeol growled in frustration and went after him. Really, he did not want to chase this kid around the mall. He was dressed in his mafia get up, this must look really suspicious. He tried not to go too fast and just look like he was in a hurry. He had long legs, it should work, but then again, Sehun also had long legs.

 

The Kai and his Wife were at an athletics store looking at soccer balls when Chanyeol finally caught up to Sehun. He could see them through the window and it seemed Sehun had stopped to watch them and decide when the best time to approach them would be. Chanyeol grabbed Sehun's shoulders and tried to drag him away.

 

“Hey, let go.”

 

“You can't bother them right now, Sehun,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Why not? This is the first time I've seen my brother in like two weeks,” Sehun said.

 

“They're on a date, a very special date,” Chanyeol said.

 

“It's not their anniversary, that was like two months ago. I remember, Lu Han came over to my apartment to steal clothes from Zitao and was all jittery because of it.”

 

“One year ago today, they had sex for the first time,” Chanyeol explained.

 

Sehun made a face. “Ew, TMI.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head and started dragging Sehun away again. He could see a few of the bodyguards stationed around looking agitated probably not sure what to make of Sehun, but they must have known his face. If anyone else had approached, they would have moved in. “Go along and do your shopping in another part of the mall, Sehun.”

 

Sehun pulled away and turned, a weird look on his face. The look reminded Chanyeol of that frog puppet when it was unsure of something. It was a stubborn look. “Accompany me and maybe I'll go.”

 

Chanyeol's eyes widened and he reached a hand up to run through his hair, messing up the gelled back locks. “I'm their driver tonight, I can't do that.”

 

Sehun shrugged and started towards the store again. Chanyeol grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the railing.

 

“Are you going to push me over the railing? I'm probably stronger than you. I'll fight you.”

 

“I'm not going to push you over the railing,” Chanyeol said. “You're the Kai's family.”

 

“Damn right I am...I guess.” Sehun leaned against the railing and looked Chanyeol over. “Have you ever pushed someone over a railing?”

 

“No,” Chanyeol answered deadpanned. What was he supposed to do with Sehun?

 

“Wait, have you ever killed someone?”

 

Chanyeol pulled out his phone and ran through his contacts. “I don't know if any of them died.”

 

“Wait, seriously?”

 

Chanyeol stopped. He reached up and pulled his sunglasses down a bit so Sehun could see his raised brow. He was mafia, sure he was part of the Angel mafia, but mafia all the same.

 

Sehun raised his hands in defense and backed away a little.

 

“Alright, I got it. You like bubble tea, right? I'll buy you one if you leave my boss and his Wife alone tonight.”

 

Sehun seemed to weigh those thoughts, but just as he seemed ready to agree, a voice called out to them.

 

“Oh, Sehun what are you doing here?”

 

Lu Han.

 

Chanyeol turned to see the Wife smiling slightly as if both glad to see his brother but also wishing it wasn't right then. Chanyeol was almost afraid of what face Jongin would have. He looked anyways.

 

If looks could kill.

 

Maybe Chanyeol should just save himself the trouble and push himself over the railing.

 

**✌**

 

Chanyeol trailed silently behind the group of three men in front of him. He felt out of place following them in their pastels while he wore the mafia style for people twice his age. He would feel more at home if the Kai was dressed like the Kai, but he was also in preppy pastels for his special date and Chanyeol could feel people staring at him. He could also feel the Kai glaring back at him every time they passed a shop window.

 

Was it his fault Oh Sehun showed up? This was a mall after all, and one Sehun had gone to before so it wasn't unlikely that they would come upon each other here. But, still, it was Chanyeol's job to make sure the Kai's plans went smoothly and having your brother-in-law tag along on the anniversary of the first time you had sex probably wasn't the ideal. Chanyeol thought it was a bit Lu Han's fault as well. A few more seconds and Chanyeol would have convinced Sehun to leave them alone, but Lu Han just had to call out to his brother. He didn't look like he wanted to talk to Sehun, but he also looked like he wanted to.

 

Sehun wasn't any help at all.

 

Chanyeol sighed and tried to sort out his hair. He had ran his fingers into it too many times and messed up the sculpt of the gel. Sehun was too animated with his brother. He wasn't giving Jongin any room to talk and romance his Wife. Chanyeol wondered what the kid's problem was. He had heard he was an overprotective little brother, but Chanyeol had thought he approved of Jongin. Maybe not now that he knew who Jongin really was.

 

All these thoughts were making Chanyeol feel dizzy and he was glad when they went into a clothing store and the two brothers decided they needed to try the new styles on. He sat in the dressing room with the piles of bags the other three men had bought spread around him. The Kai stood in a corner talking in hushed whispered on his phone. Chanyeol should have been curious about it, but he suddenly had a headache.

 

“Chanyeol,” the Kai said.

 

Chanyeol jumped hearing that rough growl that indicated this was a matter of the mafia not a personal question that Chanyeol could sleep through. He sat up straight and tried not to show his worried discomfort. “Yes, sir?”

 

“You need to make up for your lack in ability earlier.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. Was he getting reprimanded right now? Couldn't he get some water and an ibuprofen first?

 

“I do not dislike Oh Sehun, but you know what was planned for today and now it is going off course. Oh Sehun has been nosy lately and I needed you to keep him at bay.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “I have done you wrong, Kai. I will convince Oh Sehun to leave you two be when he comes out.”

 

The Kai held up a hand. “He can stay for a while longer. There is a man I have been meaning to talk to in a store here. Usually, I would consider bringing Lu Han along; however, Sehun is here as well and I need him to stay out of it. I will take the bodyguards with me and leave you in charge of my Wife and his brother.”

 

Chanyeol stood up suddenly, swayed a bit, but managed to stand as tall as he could. “Yes, Kai. I will do better than my best.”

 

The Kai reached out a hand and patted Chanyeol's shoulder. “You better. They are precious packages. I shouldn't be more than thirty minutes. I expect Oh Sehun to leave when I get back as well. This is to make up for your blunder earlier.”

 

“Yes, Kai.”

 

Kim Jongin turned and headed out of the store. Chanyeol watched his slim frame leave then turned to the changing room when a door opened. Lu Han and Sehun exited from the same stall back in their normal clothes. It seemed they had done all their checking with just the two of them. It seemed a bit odd to Chanyeol, but he didn't have a brother and the Kai had never forced him into the stall with him before, he always just came out to ask Chanyeol's opinion.

 

Lu Han was pouting as he approached Chanyeol. “Where's Jongin?”

 

“He had...” Chanyeol started then saw Sehun looking at him with interest. Sehun knew, but Chanyeol didn't need him getting curious. He made a motion with his hand. “Business.”

 

Lu Han giggled and nodded. “Alright, I understand.”

 

“I shall be in charge of you two for a while,” Chanyeol said and directed them out of the store after their purchases.

 

At one point, Lu Han stopped and admired something in a window. Chanyeol pulled Sehun to the side.

 

“Hey, what's the big idea?” Sehun asked as he was dragged back by his collar. Lu Han didn't seem to notice.

 

Chanyeol leaned in and growled. “Leave before Jongin comes back.”

 

Sehun scoffed and pulled away. “Why should I? Is he going to shoot me if I don't? Are you?”

 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes and slipped his hand in one jacket pocket, opening his jacket like that so Sehun could get a glimpse of the gun he carried. “No, but I have one so be careful what you say.”

 

Sehun did that evil baby grin again. Chanyeol really hated it, it creeped him out. “Yeah, I'm so scared. Look, Lu Han doesn't seem to mind. We haven't had any brother time in a while. Won't Jongin give Lu Han anything he wants as long as he gets to tap my brother later?”

 

Chanyeol gasped. He was offended. Was that was Sehun thought the Kai and Wife's relationship was? Well, it could be, but Chanyeol had been there for a quite a bit of their relationship, not so much on Lu Han's side, he didn't really know the Chinese lover, but he knew how Jongin had felt. He knew how Jongin was a blushing mess every time he came out of the library and how he use to daze off on his veranda with the stuffed toy Lu Han had won him on their first date.

 

He didn't have to explain that stuff to this brat.

 

“It's their anniversary. He wants to romance your brother like he did one year ago. Cut him some slack and let him act like the dark romantic he wants to be tonight.”

 

Sehun had that weird Kermit the frog look going on again. This boy really made some weird faces. “He's going to get laid whether I'm here or not.”

 

That was true, they really couldn't keep their hands off each other when there was a private place for them to be, but still...Chanyeol pulled Sehun closer, eyes burrowing into the younger man's eyes. “I'm pretty sure there's a difference between sex with your lover because you're horny young adults and sex with your lover celebrating your love.”

 

Sehun seemed to consider that then sighed. “Buy me that bubble tea and I'll leave.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. He did it. Maybe he would get praised instead of threatened with the samurai swords again.

 

“Wow...your smile.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. Sehun was looking at him with a weird expression.

 

“What?”

 

Sehun waved his hand in front of Chanyeol's sunglasses. “I can see your eyes from this close up.”

 

Chanyeol's smile turned into a frown and he adjusted his glasses. “Yeah, I know my eyes do a weird thing.”

 

“Ah...” Sehun's response seemed to get stuck in his throat. He leaned away instead and looked toward Lu Han. “Lu Han~ This guy says he'll treat us to bubble tea.”

 

Chanyeol watched the two brothers trot away to the food court and wondered if he should use the mafia card or his own to pay.


	8. Crowbar

**8\. Crowbar**

 

    Chanyeol let out a sigh as he entered Pinku Pinku's Chicken Restaurant. It was cold out. He didn't know why he had volunteered to be the one to pick up his own birthday lunch. Probably, the fact he knew everyone wanted to surprise him encouraged him to leave. It was useless to plan a surprise party for Chanyeol, he was the right hand man. Everything that went on in the Angel Mafia passed by him first. But, he tried to appear as if he didn't know what was going on. It seemed to work. His actual birthday wasn't until next week so it wasn't as if he was anticipating anything right now. The snow was soaking into his blazer. Why did he have to volunteer to come pick up the chicken though?

 

“Hello and welcome to Pinku Pinku,” said a friendly girl's voice from the register.

 

Chanyeol looked up, a brow raising behind his sunglasses. He had half expected Sehun to be the one greeting him. Of course there were other workers at this restaurant. That was why Chanyeol had never seen Sehun before when coming here, not that he often came to this restaurant, just ordered from it. He approached the register and pulled out a piece of paper with the order Baekhyun had handed him.

 

The girl looked it over and nodded. “If you will wait a while, I'll get this made up for you.”

 

“Great,” Chanyeol said and went to take a seat by one of the windows. Winter had come on them fast this year, though it wasn't even officially winter yet. The snow was light, but it was falling and Chanyeol had been forced into a tan trench coat when leaving the Apartment. He held his hands out in front of him, cupped them, and blew warm air between his thumbs. He hadn't yet purchased a new pair of gloves for this season.

 

“Getting cold out there, isn't it?”

 

Chanyeol almost jumped out of his skin at the voice. He turned and saw Oh Sehun seated in the seat across from him. He was leaned up against the window in a heavy gray blazer style jacket, hands in his pocket, and long legs crossed neatly. His head was turned towards Chanyeol, but more towards the window as he looked outside at the falling snow melting only seconds after touching the sidewalk. The sharp lines of his jaw were easily visible at this angle, and so so white. The blond dye job gave the impression Sehun was a bit darker than he was, but Chanyeol wondered, if Sehun took on a darker hair color, would he look like a male version of snow white? Was he even paler than Lu Han?

 

Suddenly, dark eyes turned to Chanyeol and their corners lifted. “Enjoying the view?”

 

“What?” Chanyeol popped up in his seat only now realizing he had been leaning towards Sehun this whole time. He turned his head to look out at the scenery as well, one hand going to touch his face. His cheeks felt warm. “I was just thinking that you're pretty white. If it was snowing enough to stick, I could push you into a mound of snow and no one would ever find you.”

 

Sehun laughed. “Is that some sort of threat? Is Jongin still mad about me ruining his date and he sent you here to rough me up? Remind him that I'm taller and only a few months younger.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “It's just a thought I had.”

 

“You have some scary thoughts, Park Chanyeol.”

 

Did he? Chanyeol had never really noticed before. He absently watched the snow fall outside until he felt something touch his ear. He turned, surprised. Sehun was the one leaning across the table this time. He had a hand out playing with Chanyeol's ears.

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked a little irritated.

 

“They're all sticky-outy,” Sehun said and continued to fiddle with Chanyeol's ear.

 

“It's an ear.”

 

“But it's a cute ear.”

 

Chanyeol went red. He knew he was red. He use to get made fun of a lot for his ears, mainly it was Baekhyun. Considering Baekhyun was Chanyeol's friend, though, he didn't mind much. Actually, Baekhyun's and Jongdae's teasing made it easier for Chanyeol to not take seriously the teasing of everyone else. The Kai didn't tease him about his ears. He mentioned a few times at first, but Kim Jongin wasn't one to continuously point out something different on a person.

 

“I know they're weird, just like my eyes.”

 

“I'm pretty sure I said they were cute,” Sehun said, but he stopped messing with Chanyeol's ear and instead snatched his glasses away. “And what about your eyes? I hardly ever get to seem them since you're always wearing these things.”

 

Chanyeol reached out for his sunglasses. “It's a thing everyone does, okay. I have big eyes, they're easier to spot.”

 

“They're pretty,” Sehun said with a shrug and handed the sunglasses back.

 

“Mr. Park, your order is ready,” called the girl from the register.

 

A shit ton of chicken boxes were stacked up on the counter. Chanyeol groaned as he stood. Carrying all these out was going to be a nightmare.

 

“Want me to help you with that?” Sehun asked.

 

“Why are you here anyways?” Chanyeol asked. “Are you working?”

 

“My shift starts soon,” Sehun answered and grabbed some of the chicken boxes anyways.

 

That made sense, Chanyeol guessed. He handed a card over the the girl and she shook her head. “It has already been paid for, oh, and~” She bent down and picked up another box. Chanyeol could tell what it was just by the size. “This is for you, complimentary of the company. Happy Birthday, Mr. Park.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. He took the cake box and a couple of the chicken boxes and headed for the door. The girl hurried and held it open for both he and Sehun.

 

“It's your birthday?” Sehun asked.

 

“Technically, it's next week. They want to surprise me, though.”

 

Sehun hummed. “You seem to know about it already.”

 

“Yeah, well, I know there's no food meeting today so what else is all this chicken for? It's kind of hard to do anything sneaky without the right hand knowing about it.”

 

Sehun nodded and placed his boxes into Chanyeol's trunk. “Well...do you have any days off soon?”

 

Days off? Chanyeol shut the trunk. “I don't really get days off, Sehun. This isn't just a job, it's my life.”

 

“Oh.” Sehun seemed a bit...disappointed by that. “You don't get any time for yourself then.”

 

“Sporadically.”

 

Sehun tightened his jacket around him and turned his head to the girl standing in the door now looking at her watch. They must be switching shifts and she was probably about ready to go. “I'll see you around then, I guess. This is your boss' favorite chicken place after all.”

 

“Yeah, I guess that'll happen.” Chanyeol didn't really understand the look of nervousness on Sehun's face or why he was shuffling his feet.

 

“Um, so, I should get to work.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Your co-worker looks like she wants to leave.”

 

Sehun took a few steps back then raised a hand, waving. “Bye and, so like, happy birthday, Chanyeol, I guess.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. “Thank you, Sehun.” Then, he watched as the snow white of Sehun's cheeks suddenly blushed red and he rushed inside. Did the cold finally get to him? It was kind of cute.

 

**✌**

  
  


With a half empty glass of scotch in one hand, Chanyeol made his way away from the group gathered around his birthday cake to recharge in a secluded corner. Usually, Chanyeol loved birthday parties, he loved socializing with his friends and gaining intel. He loved gaining intel. Information gather via socializing was one of Chanyeol's original major points. He should have been put into a category like Baekhyun's and Jongdae's, but Chanyeol wanted to serve the Kai and since beginning his training for such a position, he had become more and more of an introvert. He could still keep up with the conversation and stir it toward the right direction. His manner was a polite and soft manner, unlike Baekhyun who was direct and fun or Jongdae who seemed caring but also dangerous. However, that manner felt fake. Not fake, just foreign, like a favorite shirt you have outgrown.

 

Parties weren't about gathering information, though. Chanyeol was just tired.

 

“Are you finished already, Chanyeol?”

 

The Kai had joined Chanyeol in his corner. Chanyeol stood up straighter and tried to hold his scotch glass still. He had opted out of the usual beer and chicken mix everyone else gathered in the party room of the Apartment had, but found scotch didn't really suit the greasiness of the chicken, and he hardly drank anyways so he was just nursing the scotch hoping no one asked him if he wanted more as long as it looked like he still had enough. The Kai, on the other hand, had red wine swirling in his long elegant wine glass, a bit of cake frosting at the corner of his mouth Chanyeol didn't bother addressing. He had no napkin at the moment. Besides, the white whipping cream based frosting didn't necessarily look bad on Kim Jongin's lips.

 

“I simply needed a breather. Baekhyun talks a lot more than usual these days and Jongdae has a million celebrities with embarrassing stories he can bring up.”

 

“Ah, yes. Your friends were always big mouths,” the Kai said.

 

Chanyeol often wondered why Kim Jongin never fired Byun Baekhyun when he first became the Kai. Baekhyun had been his terrorist when they were young. He had been brought up with some prejudice and hypocrisy that had to literally be beaten out of him when he joined the mafia. Chanyeol remembered finding his friend curled up in a corner at school crying because he didn't understand why he had gotten pulled down to the dungeons or why they had let the torture prodigy, Do Kyungsoo, on him. Every time, Chanyeol tried to explain very clearly that he could not make fun of the Kai's family. He couldn't make fun of Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin was beautiful. Kim Jongin was powerful. Kim Jongin would never have to lift a finger to kill someone.

 

Baekhyun never did learn to fear Jongin, though everyone was taught to fear the Kai. Byun Baekhyun feared Do Kyungsoo. They were also best friends who hated each other.

 

“They've learned to close them recently,” Chanyeol replied.

 

“More like they're too busy stuffing each others dicks into each others mouths,” the Kai said swirling his wine, a pout on his thick lips.

 

Chanyeol laughed. A little bit of Kim Jongin was showing through. “That's probably true, too.”

 

The Kai shared his laugh then changed to topic. “Were you not surprised by your party?”

 

Chanyeol let out a sigh. He had arrived back at the Apartment with one pile of the chicken and was careful about walking to the party room where Baekhyun had told him to deliver them. A guard turned on the light for him and that was when everyone popped out from behind decorated tables and chairs. He had been a bit delayed on faking his reaction, but most of them seemed to still believe it and they went about pulling out shooter video games on the television on the far side for the younger mafia members allowed to join in the festivities and opened the liquor closet.

 

“No, I wasn't. I'm the right hand man. You would have to be the one to plan my birthday for me not to know,” Chanyeol explained.

 

“Huh, then maybe I will be next year. I'll make you scream like a girl like you use to whenever a bug would land in your hair.”

 

Chanyeol frowned at that. He still hated bugs, but he had a gun so he was more dangerous than most bugs. “Well, just make sure you don't send me out to get my own food. They gave me a cake. Obviously Baekhyun told them the chicken was for a birthday party.”

 

“Your friends are a bit dumb,” the Kai mused.

 

Looking out over the crowds as Baekhyun and Jongdae did some sort of weird gag with each other and Do Kyungsoo sat on Kim Junmyeon's lap making movements with his hands like taking apart and putting back together a gun (or giving someone a hand job if Chanyeol didn't know the motions for gun setup and dismantling), he had to agree.

 

“Was Oh Sehun there?” the Kai suddenly asked.

 

“Huh? Oh, well he came in a bit after I did to start his shift.”

 

“He didn't try to weasel his way into the party?”

 

Chanyeol tilted his head. “No, he just wished me happy birthday.”

 

The Kai smiled and took a sip of wine. “Good, good.”

 

“Do you...pardon me, sir, but do you dislike your brother-in-law?”

 

The Kai immediately shook his head. “Not at all. He just needs to stay out of the mafia business and I'm still a little upset over him ruining my plans for Lu Han's and my anniversary. Which brings me to the reason I left Lu Han talking to the Inbetween to come talk to you.”

 

Lu Han, dressed in soft colors and slicked back hair carrying a wine glass just like the Kai, was in a corner prettily conversing with Kim Minseok who had still yet to leave back to China. Did he plan to stay here through the full investigation? Their flower spending money was running a little low and Chanyeol would have to think of temporary changing their daily gift to him to something more festive as Christmas and New Years tugged from around the corner.

 

“I'm taking Lu Han away just before Christmas. I think he would like to be with his family for the actual day and we'll be going to China for New Years, the mafia I mean, so I want to think of this like a honeymoon. However, I need you to preoccupy Oh Sehun. I'm taking Lu Han to Jeju Island to my old home before I became the Kai. It's sentimental, but very close. I need Sehun not to come bother us. I like Sehun, but,” the Kai said then came that pout again, “he's overprotective.”

 

“How many days do I need to keep watch on him?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Three,” Jongin answered, “72 hours straight. That will be your only job while Lu Han and I are gone.”

 

Three days straight with Oh Sehun? Chanyeol was about to bring up a point of protest when Lu Han suddenly arrived.

 

“Kai~~~ you're taking too long,” Lu Han trilled. His cheeks were a bit flushed.

 

The Kai easily pulled his Wife into his side. “I'm sorry, my Wife. Weren't you having fun, though?”

 

Lu Han lightly stroked Kai's cheek. “It's more fun if you're there,” he said softly. Obviously the Wife had gotten himself drunk already. Chanyeol would have to keep a watch on him. “Besides, you're making a mess of yourself without me.” Lu Han leaned in and licked the corner of the Kai's lips were the frosting had been stuck.

 

Chanyeol stood up a bit straighter, hand gripping his scotch glass, and watched the Kai and his Wife make their way across the room again. When they were finally settled, he threw back the rest of his drink and pulled out his phone.

 

“Who is this?” said the voice on the other end.

 

“Oh Sehun, this is Park Chanyeol.”

 

“Oh, uh, hi!”

 

Chanyeol's lips twitched a bit. “About my days off.”

 

**✌**

 

They rolled up to an old warehouse on Lu Han's motorcycle. It had only been out of the shop for a few days since the last time Jongin had convinced him to take his boyfriend joy riding (Jongin had convinced him to take a shortcut down a muddy path. Obviously, his younger boyfriend didn't know how a motorcycle worked even if he found it super cool that Lu Han did), but Lu Han found it hard to say no when Jongin smiled at him especially when he wore a blazer and slacks with his hair, recently bleached a beautiful gold that made his pale gold skin glimmer. Jongin was the first off. He let go of Lu Han's waist and handed over the second helmet before looking around some boxes next to the warehouse.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Ah, found it,” Jongin said and suddenly pulled out a crowbar. He held it up and grinned at Lu Han.

 

Lu Han's throat felt dry and he gripped the handles of his bike tightly. “What do you plan to do with that, Jongin?”

 

Jongin tapped the crowbar against his other hand. “You'll see. Come on, I'll need your help.”

 

Something told Lu Han following Jongin would be a bad idea. They had been dating for a year, a year full of sexually frustrating kisses stolen in back alleys or in the Atlas section of the library Lu Han worked at that no one ever went to. But, sometimes those alleys were sketchy and Lu Han found his heart racing faster than what was normal for hot wet kisses. And the black car Jongin always arrived in was eerie. He could see a tall form sitting in the front seat watching them. Jongin had snuck them away from that car today just so they could come here alone, though Lu Han wasn't sure why they were at an old warehouse.

 

He followed.

 

Jongin had rolled up his sleeves and was fixing the crowbar into a nailed door. “I need you to pull on the door as I loosen it.”

 

Lu Han slipped his biker gloves back on having taken them off when he got off his bike and grabbed the edge of the door, prying as Jongin loosened it with the crowbar. He felt like a kid again. When he lived in China. The exhilaration of doing potentially dangerous stuff was pumping hard into his blood. He wondered if it was because of the stuff he did (stuff he never really got in trouble for, at least not when he got older and his angelic facial features became noticeable compared to others) that  his parents were away often.

 

The door popped open and Jongin wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. “Alright, that does it. They nailed it in pretty good, but I think everything should be here. How about you pull your bike inside. I don't want anyone to know we're here.”

 

Anything could happen if no one knew they were here. Jongin had a crowbar and Lu Han only had his bike with him. He also wasn't as strong as Jongin, though Jongin said his punches hurt. But, what could a rich boy really do? Lu Han knew Jongin's family as rich and that was all he really knew. He knew Jongin had been a ballerina, though. He knew Jongin had loved it. He knew Jongin's best friend was named Chanyeol and that he was the driver of the eerie black car. He knew Jongin loved fried chicken and small cute animals. He knew Jongin could act cute like the barely adult he was and then turn around and overpower Lu Han just by exerting so much sexual manliness in seconds.

 

Lu Han brought in the motorcycle and gasped by what he saw inside. There was a comfy stack of futons on the floor of the old warehouse which looked relatively cleaned compared to the outside appearance. White rose petals colored the bed and they immediately brought a smile to Lu Han's lips. Jongin had brought to him twelve single white roses before Lu Han had finally agreed to their first date. The smell of vanilla from lit candles filled the room as well and Lu Han felt his insides melt. Jongin was too sweet.

 

His younger boyfriend laid on the mattresses and patted the spot beside him. “Lay down. You weren't expecting this were you?”

 

Lu Han shook his head and eagerly climbed in beside Jongin. “No, but I should have. You've been trying to seduce me every since your little hotel skit didn't work out. Wasn't my fault you picked the same hotel my brother was working at. He works at Pinku Pinku's now.”

 

Jongin pulled Lu Han closer to him. “Ah, well it's not like I want to fuck you in a chicken restaurant, but let's not remember that right now.”

 

“Do you?”

 

Jongin looked at Lu Han curiously. “Do I what?”

 

“Do you want to fuck me?”

 

Jongin searched his face. Lu Han tried not to show any fear. He thought he was pretty good at it when he put his mind to it. Jongin smiled and stroked Lu Han's face softly.

 

“I want to make love to you.”

 

Lu Han returned the smile. “Then let's get started.”

 

Jongin moved in and kissed him slowly, but deeply. He rolled on top of Lu Han, and slowly, they began to undress each other. When they were naked, milky and pale gold colored skin flickering with the candle light, Jongin stopped and looked down at Lu Han. He had such a concerned look on his face. Whenever Jongin looked at Lu Han like that, it irritated Lu Han. Lu Han wasn't something that was going to break no matter what his appearance said, but he was precious to Jongin. Jongin loved him. Lu Han knew that and so he tried to be patient as Jongin considered his next move.

 

“Are you sure, Lu Han?”

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes. He had never been with a man. For years and years he had denied he was gay, slept with any girl he could trick into bed with his cute innocent face, but he slowed down when he came to Korea and adopted into his cousin's family. Sehun was too clingy for Lu Han to try finding a boyfriend with even when he found out his now little brother was also gay. He had made the decision in college that he would accept being gay, but he would not act on it just as he would stop acting on his more violent nature. Then Jongin came into the picture.

 

Lu Han reached up and held Jongin's face tenderly. “You've been with men, Jongin. I trust you.”

 

Jongin kissed him. His kisses when he was trying to convey how precious Lu Han was to him were too sweet. They made Lu Han's teeth tingle and gave Lu Han the thought that he might get cavities with them. He moved those sweet kisses to Lu Han's shoulders and chest and suddenly they weren't so sweet when he began to suck on Lu Han's nipples. He had never done that before. He had pinched them playfully when they were teasing each other acting more like overly touchy bros than boyfriend and occasionally he would stroke them when they were making out, but the wet sucking pressure...Lu Han never knew a guy could get so turned on by something like that.

 

The concentration on his chest allowed Lu Han to ignore the slippery finger entering his hole. He would be lying if he said he hadn't played with himself before and often since meeting Jongin. They had gone swimming, taken showers together on gym dates, and Lu Han had even been there when Jongin had been hired to model for an underwear magazine close to when they first started dating. He was beautiful and it turned Lu Han on so much. A second finger went in and Lu Han began to distract himself by touching every curve of Jongin's gold muscles. So so very beautiful. Jongin moved away from Lu Han's chest and sucked on his neck and Lu Han turned his head and nibbled on Jongin's ear in returned. He could smell the expensive gel in Jongin's hair and the cologne on his skin. And there was a tinge of gun powder to it all. It was dangerous. Jongin smelt dangerous. His muscles rippled beneath Lu Han's fingers and he felt dangerous. He let out a low rumble when Lu Han tightened around his scissoring fingers and he sounded so very dangerous.

 

Lu Han loved it.

 

He loved Kim Jongin.

 

After three fingers had been finished stretching Lu Han open, precum already dribbling heavily from Lu Han's tip as Jongin had not focused only on stretching his boyfriend, but pleasuring him with those fingers, Jongin finally lubed up his member. Lu Han sat up a bit to watch. He hadn't ever really seen it hard. Jongin had jacked him off once, but Lu Han had barely managed to get his hand down Jongin's pants in return before they had to stop because Chanyeol, the driver, arrived back to the car. Lu Han had the thought that he wanted to have full out sex in the backseat of that car. It was a nice backseat and Jongin had a nice dick. It was dribbling and pulsing and Lu Han tried not to show too much discomfort when Jongin pushed it into him. It only stung a bit, but it felt weird to have more than fingers inside him. A good kind of weird that slowly turned into excitement and Lu Han's hips twitched to start having it moving inside him.

 

“Eager, aren't you,” Jongin teased. “You really want it, don't you, hyung~”

 

Yes, yes he did and Jongin referring to him like that wasn't helping. He went slow at first and it was torture. Lu Han was sure he had done a few really embarrassing things with his hips until finally getting plowed like he wanted. He hadn't known he wanted it like that. He felt like an animal getting mated. He yelled like one, too, and was glad they were in an abandoned warehouse where no one could hear them. He didn't notice the bruising grip Jongin took of his wrists holding them above his head until a few days later when they had sex again and Jongin did it again. It took them a while before they realized they needed to pay a bit more attention to how rough they were with each other. Lu Han had never been rough with the girls he had slept with. He never knew he would like this sort of sex. But, his body wanted it and Jongin gave it. And as he begged with tears and his hips snapping against Jongin's that first time, he should have known he was done for. He was Jongin's and Jongin was his. There couldn't be anyone better.

  
So, when Lu Han found out his boyfriend was the head of a well known Korean mafia, Lu Han could only suppose it was fate.


	9. Butter Knife

**9\. Butter Knife**

 

    The men wore an array of different black suits and nasty smirks on their ugly sunglasses covered faces. Chanyeol stayed close to his sister. He wanted to stand in front of her, but she was thirteen and he wasn't ten yet. Their father stood in front of them confronting the men. He wasn't sure where their mother was. She had gone out for supplies a while ago since it had been a rather busy night at their Korean barbeque restaurant. It was empty now ever since these guys showed up and started waving their guns around.

 

“Now that we're alone, how about you hock up that money we lent you,” the biggest of the suit clad men said.

 

Chanyeol could see his father trembling a bit. Chanyeol was scared too, but he was becoming a man, he couldn't let a bunch of bullying old men scare him. But they had guns and Chanyeol hadn't lost all his extra weight from being babied with their restaurant's delicious food yet.

 

“I...I don't have all of it. I can give you an installment, so please put your guns away you're scaring the children.”

 

The men laughed and the one in front just waved his gun around more. “You should have thought of your children before borrowing from us.”

 

“I did think of them,” Chanyeol's father replied. “I will get the installment.”

 

“Nah, I think we're done with your installments, Mr. Park,” the front man said. “You've taken too long to pay it back even though your restaurant is doing so well, or at least it was until we walked in.”

 

Chanyeol could smell burning meat on many of the grills left unattended when the diners left in a scramble when the guns showed up. All that good meat gone to waste.

 

“Please, I only have a few more installments. I know I didn't pay on time at first, but I have been good about it this year.”

 

“The loan was for two years. Two years was up a month ago. We'll be taking your collateral now,” the front man said then gestured something with his head.

 

“No, wait, you can't. I have the installment. I can give you two installments, please don't,” their dad begged.

 

Two men from the back of the group moved forwards towards Chanyeol and his sister. They tightened their arms around each other, but his sisters was still pulled away from him. She screamed. He screamed back and was shoved to the ground. Their father rushed forward and started pulling at the men holding his daughter.

 

“You can't take her. She's too young! She's my only daughter, please!”

 

The men just laughed and struggled with his sister, pushing his father away by hitting at him with the butts of their guns. Chanyeol cowered in the corner. He wasn't sure what they planned to do with his sister, but he knew if she went with them he would never see her again. She probably would never want to be seen again.

 

Just as they started pulling her towards the door, the restaurant's doors dinged open again and again and again. A man in a suit with a red blazer was batting at the bell over the door as a few other men moved past him, most in colored suits, but there were a few men in black suits like the other men in the room, but they held more expensive guns and their faces were completely blank.

 

“The Kai,” one of the men from the first group growled.

 

The man in the red blazer chuckled. “Unfortunately, no, I'm just the right hand.”

 

“What does the Angel Mafia want here?” the front man asked. “We've got business to take care of.”

 

“You know, I actually came to have dinner here with my son, but I can't possibly have a nice meal when an exchange of human trafficking is happening right before my eyes.”

 

“Mine your own business, Mr. Right Hand.”

 

Chanyeol peeked around from where he was curled up in a corner to see another boy, a younger boy than himself dressed in a suit more colorful than all the grownups around him, hidden in a throng of black suit men from the Angel Mafia side.

 

“Any ill goings in Korea are my business,” Mr. Right Hand said. “I'll have you dealt with promptly so I can enjoy some of this delicious Korean beef I can smell getting burnt the longer we stand here doing nothing.” He snapped his fingers and suddenly the restaurant burst out in a fight.

 

The first mafia group was easily disarmed and it turned into a fist fight with the group of expressionless gunmen standing off to the side with guns at the ready, the little boy still hidden behind them. His sister had gotten free and was crawling away to a corner on the opposite side of the room, their father trying to reach her as well, but also having to fight off guys. Without the gunmen in the fray, the Angel Mafia was out numbered. Chanyeol saw the front man run at his sister. He swallowed hard and hurried into the fray, his small stature allowing him to snake through the older men's legs and he started beating at the front man's pants. He was kicked away easily and tried to crawl under a table when he heard the man growling, wanting after him. There was a butter knife under the table. He held it tightly to his chest.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

It was a soft voice. Chanyeol peeked out to see the Mr, Right Hand man's son kneeling in front of him and crawled out a bit. He had dark eyes and dark hair that was a little long for a young boy. He was pretty. Chanyeol could easily believe he was the son of a Mafia man.

 

“It's okay, I'm Jongin. What's your name?”

 

“Ch-Chanyeol.”

 

The boy smiled. “Daddy won't lose, so don't worry. Then we can eat barbeque.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. Wasn't this boy scared? He was smiling at him. A sweet smile that had Chanyeol calmed, but only for a minute.

 

“That's it! Come on guys, the famed Angel Mafia is weak. We'll kill the griller's son, too.”

 

Chanyeol gasped as the front man rushed at him finally finding him. He tried to get back under the table. The man had gotten a hold on a lead pipe. They all had various melee weapons out now. Why weren't the gunmen shooting. The other mafia had gotten at them and they were just fighting them off by hitting them with their big fancy guns. Could they not use them in such close corners? The front man held his pipe above his head and brought it down. There was a blur of pastel and dark hair. Chanyeol screamed as the Mr. Right Hand's man's son fell into his arms groaning in pain. He had blocked the attack. Why? Wasn't he a precious person?

 

“Stupid boy,” the man said. He seemed scared now, though. There was fear in his eyes that made him crazier. He swung at Chanyeol again, but Chanyeol rushed out, butter knife in hand, and stabbed it at the man's shoe. It went in and the front man screamed, but only went again for the attack. Chanyeol braced himself but it never came.

 

There was a gunshot.

 

Chanyeol looked up in time to see the front man fall towards him. His head hit the table Chanyeol had been trying to hide under then he slid to the side on the floor, blood pooling around his head. The right hand man stood off a bit with a small gun pointed to where the front man had been standing, a cold expression on his face.

 

“No one touches my son,” he said calmly and lowered his gun, wiping the nozzle then handed it to another member. The gunmen finally started pointing their guns at the other rival mafia threateningly until they left. The Right Hand man approached him.

 

Chanyeol could hear screaming. It wasn't from him, his screams were caught in his throat as he tried to process it all. His sister was screaming and crying and he wanted to go to her, but he still had Jongin partially in his arms. He seemed unconscious. He hoped he wasn't dead.

 

The Right Hand man scooped his son up and the boy gave a groan. He pushed back some of the black hair and kissed his son's forehead. “I told you to stay put, but you're my son after all. You did good.” He suddenly turned to Chanyeol and guilt weld up in Chanyeol's chest.

 

“I-I'm sorry...he got...he got hurt.”

 

The man smiled. “But you weren't hurt, right? Our job is to protect guys like you. You're under our protection now, alright?”

 

Chanyeol nodded vaguely.

 

The Right Hand man walked up to his father and began to speak. His father looked weak and could only nod.

 

“Another year, the payment is switched over to you. You get the restaurant if I don't pay, nothing more,” his father agreed.

 

They didn't get the restaurant, though.

 

Chanyeol watched Jongin's small limp arm as he was carried off, probably headed for the hospital.

 

They got Park Chanyeol.

 

**✌**

 

Dressed in a leather jacket trimmed with sherpa lining, Sehun approached Chanyeol. He had been waiting outside the bubble tea shop across from Pinku Pinku for thirty minutes for the Wife's younger brother. It was cold and his hands felt frozen already but the bubble tea shop was full even for a cold day in late autumn. He was a little ticked off that Sehun took so long, but maybe he could understand seeing the gel spiking up the white top of Sehun's hair and how he seemed to carry himself in that leather jacket.

 

“Hey, sorry I'm late,” Sehun said as he approached removing a pair of sunglasses from his face now that the sun was basically under the horizon.

 

“It's fine,” Chanyeol answered and blew on his cold hands.

 

Sehun suddenly grabbed his hands and rubbed his own gloved ones against them. “You should get mittens already. It's cold this year. And not that I don't think you look cute in street style, but wouldn't an actual coat have been better than that hoodie?”

 

Chanyeol pulled his hands away. “I'm fine, worry about yourself.”

 

“I think I already did a good job doing that,” Sehun said and held out his arm so Chanyeol could get a better look at his outfit.

 

Well, it did look like Sehun had dressed for the weather. He looked warm enough. He also looked taller today. His shoes weren’t particularly high heeled and Chanyeol was still a few centimeters over his head, but the air Sehun gave was that of a person that towered over everyone naturally. He gave that air a lot, Chanyeol had noticed in the past three days since being put on watch over Oh Sehun.

 

“Where are we going today?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Sehun pulled out his phone and typed up a quick text before smiling softly at Chanyeol. “I was thinking we would get bubble tea first and then consider our options.”

 

“We always get bubble tea,” Chanyeol said but followed Sehun into the shop.

 

This was the third day he was spending time with Sehun. The Wife's brother had seemed confused when Chanyeol had called him over the phone. He probably didn't know Chanyeol had his number, but he answered cheerfully. Chanyeol said he had been given a three day leave as a Birthday/Christmas present and didn't have anyone to spend it with since his friends were all in the mafia and he could see his family any time he wanted (they were part of their jurisdiction after all). 'And you want to spend your time off with me?' had been his response. Well, Sehun had been the one to ask when Chanyeol had days off. Chanyeol just assumed Sehun had had something he wanted to show him or maybe he wanted to buy him a birthday cake.

 

They celebrated Chanyeol's birthday on the first day. Sehun had a night shift at Pinku Pinku’s and classes in the morning, but they went for pizza in between and Sehun brought a cake. Yesterday, Sehun also had a night shift and some homework, but they took time to go bowling and play arcade games. It had been years since Chanyeol had last been to an arcade, though once a month some of the members would go out for a bowling tournament and the losers got a night in the torture room with Kyungsoo. In the times when Sehun wasn't hanging out with Chanyeol, Chanyeol sat in various vehicles from the mafia garage watching the restaurant, his apartment, or his school while playing on his tablet.

 

“Since I don't work tomorrow, I was thinking we could go to a club,” Sehun said as they sat in a corner of the bubble tea place.

 

Chanyeol wrinkled his nose as bubble tea went up the wrong way. Sehun offered him a napkin and Chanyeol blew his nose unattractively into it. “A club? I'm not so good with those.”

 

Sehun laughed. “Oh, I know, but I promise not to get you drunk this time. I know everything I need to know about my brother's situation for now, and I can always just do my own investigating if I want more now that I know the basics.”

 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at Sehun. “What are you saying?”

 

Sehun pulled out his phone again. “Don't you have a record on me? I'm a hacker. I use to hack shopping websites as a kid and get free stuff.”

 

“You're a thief?” Chanyeol asked. Thieves were just as bad as loan sharks in Chanyeol's books.

 

“Not anymore,” Sehun said. “I'm more about making sure my odds are good in certain things. Still haven't managed to win the lottery, though.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “Neither have we.”

 

Sehun stood from his chair, bubble tea gone. “So, the club, let's get going.”

 

Chanyeol wasn't sure if street fashion was appropriate for clubs, but going in, it seemed no one really cared what you wore. The club wasn't the same as the last one they had gone to, but still seemed gay friendly. He followed Sehun to the bar and denied a fruity drink for a shot of vodka. He just needed something to warm his veins if he was going have to show off his embarrassing dancing skills again. Sehun seemed not to have any qualms in downing not only something fruity, but a dark concoction someone from somewhere else had sent over.

 

“Guys send other guys drinks?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Sehun shook himself and smiled. “Yeah, of course. Tao and I can't go one night out without getting hit on.”

 

“Are we here to pick people up?”

 

Sehun raised a brow. “Do you want to?”

 

“Not really.” Chanyeol was supposed to be keeping an eye on Sehun, not eying other people. He wasn't really interested in doing that anyways.

 

“Okay then, how about we go dance.” Sehun grabbed Chanyeol's hand and pulled him to the floor where it was stuffy.

 

Chanyeol he was glad they had handed over their coats earlier now in t-shrits, Chanyeol's loose and colorful, Sehun's long sleeved, tight, and black. “I really can't dance.”

 

“I know,” Sehun said and laughed. His cheeks were a bit pink, but he didn't seem like he had lost his mind yet. “I'll teach you.”

 

The song changed and before Chanyeol could protest, Sehun had suddenly grabbed onto his hips and pushed them against his own. He was glad he hadn't slipped a gun into his jean pocket, not that it would have fit with the tightness he had chosen. It would have definitely gone off with the way Sehun was gyrating his hips against Chanyeol's. Was this dancing? It seemed a little inappropriate. A few other people seemed to be doing similar stuff but most people were just partying within their own overlapping bubbles.

 

“Here, put your arms around my neck,” Sehun said and moved Chanyeol's arms.

 

Chanyeol tried to settle himself and thought maybe it felt weird because he wasn't moving along and slowly started to move along with Sehun, but that only made his face feel warm and he felt even more uncomfortable.

 

“Ah, drinks,” Sehun said. A man was going around carrying shots for the dancers. Sehun grabbed two and drowned them before going back to 'teaching' Chanyeol to dance. His hands were very persistent on their placement on Chanyeol's hips. Not low enough to be inappropriate, but if they went any farther, Chanyeol would have his butt cupped by his first man.

 

“Uh, Sehun,” Chanyeol said. He felt like the twenty-something year old he was. He had his butterfly knife and a few other choice weapons, but in this throng of people and a sweaty red cheeked Sehun hanging onto him, he felt weird not having more.

 

Sehun laughed. “You're horrible at this. Come on, move your hips more.” He pressed their hips more against Chanyeol’s and it also brought their chests together. Chanyeol went red.

 

When was the last time he had gotten a boner that hadn't been the result of some weird temperature change or from an adrenaline rush?

 

“Hahaha, cute,” Sehun said.

 

Did he feel it?

 

Chanyeol didn't really get a chance to explain himself away. They were both guys, it was understandable that sometimes such a reaction was unwanted. He couldn't speak a word, though. Sehun had claimed his lips.

 

A kiss.

 

Sehun moved his lips for a while against Chanyeol's as Chanyeol just stood there unsure what to do. He flumped his head against Chanyeol's shoulder after he was done and sighed.

 

“Take me home, Chanyeol. Those shots were crazy, I think I'm actually drunk already.”

 

Drunk, of course.

 

“Let's get you home, Oh Sehun.”

 

**✌**

 

Chanyeol was glad he had memorized the way to Sehun's house from twenty different direction before the Kai and his Wife had gone to Jeju Island. Not even a month ago, he had been lost on his way back from getting tricked into drinking by Oh Sehun. He managed to tug Sehun up the three flights of stairs that led to his apartment and fumbled in his pockets trying to find Sehun's keys while the younger man laughed and made a few ill-choice jokes at the situation. He dropped the Wife's brother down on the ugly brown loveseat he had woken up on one morning then proceeded to the small kitchen in the corner of the apartment. It appeared Zitao was not around, Chanyeol noticed as he poured a tall glass of cold water for Sehun. He could hear the younger man groaning on the couch.

 

“Here,” Chanyeol said returning.

 

Sehun smiled and took the glass. He sipped it slowly and Chanyeol took a seat beside him staring at the empty gray screen of the television in front of them. They were slightly obscured in the reflection, but Chanyeol could still make out their appearances. His hat was askew and Chanyeol lifted it from his fluffy hair, combing a few strands back, before placing the cap back on, turning it so the bill was backwards for the moment being. He didn't need Sehun throwing up on it and that was a definite possibility if Sehun was really that drunk. Sehun didn't look it though. His cheeks were pink and he had been all dead weight getting here, but he lounged with a sort of relaxed air and didn't seem in a rush to finish his water. He drank three quarters of it then sighed.

 

“Ah, I feel better now,” he said. He sounded it. He must have just been a bit buzzed.

 

“Then I suppose that's good. I guess I can leave you to your business now,” Chanyeol said and started to stand up.

 

Sehun reached out. His hand was strong around his wrist covering it completely though their hands were almost the same size. “Wait. Sit and talk with me for a while. You said you had three days off. You specifically asked to spend them with me.”

 

Chanyeol felt a little warm at that accusation. Had it come out that way? He had meant it more as a “No one else has time so I guess you'll do” sort of thing, but Chanyeol wasn't really that sort of person. He had only hung out with Sehun because the Kai had ordered it, though.

 

“Alright,” Chanyeol said and settled back in. Sehun didn't let go of his wrist though.

 

“Chanyeol, where did my brother and the Kai go?”

 

Chanyeol froze. He wished Sehun would move his hand, he could probably feel his pulse where he was holding onto it. “What do you mean?”

 

Sehun chuckled. “I'm not stupid, you know that. Honestly, I could probably grab my computer gear and figure it out myself, check plane tickets and all that.”

 

“They went on a ferry,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Ah, so it's somewhere not far. You said you only had three days off so I figured they're coming back tonight.”

 

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Chanyeol corrected. There wasn't really a point to keeping this from Sehun anymore was there? The Kai and his Wife would be back soon. Sehun wouldn't have time to go mess with them.

 

“Did they go to Jeju?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered. “The Kai spent much of his time there when he wasn't at the main estate. It's a second home.”

 

“And because of what I did last time, he sent you to watch after me?”

 

Chanyeol gave an affirmative nod.

 

“How cruel,” Sehun chuckled. “Well, at least the Kai knows which bones to throw.”

 

“Throw?” Chanyeol was confused.

 

Sehun pulled Chanyeol's hand over to him and began playing with his fingers. Chanyeol didn't mind too much, but thought it a bit weird.

 

“I'm sorry I got you drunk last time. You seemed like someone that would only spill if your guard was down. You answered pretty easily this time,” Sehun said.

 

That was because this time Sehun already knew most everything and there wasn't anything he could destroy tonight. “You got yourself drunk.”

 

“Hmm, did I?” Sehun said. He placed his hand flat against Chanyeol's and looked up at him. There wasn't a drunken haze to his eyes though his cheeks were still pink. Again, he looked like some blushing cocky manwha character.

 

“You tricked me again,” Chanyeol pointed out. He hadn't become right hand by being tricked so easily. This kid was worse torture than Kyungsoo it seemed.

 

“Not initially, but you didn't respond to my kiss like I thought you would. I guess I was wrong about you being gay.”

 

“Unless you count having a crush on 2NE1's Dara since high school, yeah I'm gay,” Chanyeol responded.

 

“Oh, then I guess I'm not your type,” Sehun said. He looked a bit disappointed. It wasn't a good look on him, Chanyeol thought.

 

“I don't really have a type,” Chanyeol said. “You kind of look like a manwha prince and I like manwha.”

 

Sehun burst out laughing. “Really? Well then I guess I could act like one.” He suddenly pushed his fingers between Chanyeol's from where their hands were still pressed together and tugged.

 

Chanyeol was pulled forward against Sehun then pressed down onto the ugly brown loveseat by Sehun's weight. His long legs wrestled with the couch for a minute trying to find the correct position to put them before he realized that position allowed Sehun to settle between them. Sehun had their connected hands captured between their bodies and he was leaning over Chanyeol, their faces almost touching.

 

“Don't those princes usually push down the girl and steal a kiss?” Sehun asked and moved his face closer, lips almost touching Chanyeol's.

 

Chanyeol wrinkled his nose. He could smell the alcohol on Sehun's breath, but also something completely different coming from his skin. His cologne? It wasn't a bad smell.

 

“I won't steal a kiss, though, I did that earlier, but you didn't respond. I'll wait for you to respond,” Sehun whispered so softly it tickled.

 

Respond? Sehun wanted him to kiss back? Chanyeol didn't have very much kissing experience piled on to any experience at all when it came to more than that. If you didn't count getting stuck in a closet with Jongin in middle school for some kissing game because they ran out of girls or that month he dated Baekhyun in high school, Chanyeol's kissing experience was made up of holding back his disgust as he tried to work up (only girls so far) people for certain missions by making out in dark corners. But, he could kiss Sehun if he wanted. He had lied to the younger man after all.

 

“A peck? That's all I get?” Sehun asked and chuckled. “Well I guess that's enough.”

 

Enough, enough for what? Sehun's lips were on his again. Chanyeol had been too shocked earlier and his peck had been quick and barely there, so he hadn't felt the sheer power that Sehun's mouth had even kissing sensually and softly. Chanyeol felt himself stir, he couldn't help it. He remembered the dance floor.

 

Sehun's lips moved to Chanyeol's jaw and up to his ear. He whispered something against Chanyeol's sticky out ear that he didn't quite catch. Sehun repeated himself. “I said I want to have sex with you.” He ended it this time with a little nibble that caused some noise to escape Chanyeol's lips.

 

Eh....oh, sex. Chanyeol pulled away a bit. “I don't know if that's a good idea.”

 

“Why?” Sehun asked. He had pulled off a bit, too, head cocked to the side looking awfully sad.

 

“I...um...” Because you're the Wife's son? No, Jongin would probably be okay with that. If Sehun was obsessed with him then he wouldn’t bother them so much and it would give the Kai something to tease him about. Or maybe this was just a one time thing in which case Chanyeol had been ordered to preoccupy Sehun until the Kai and his Wife got back. Also, it wasn't like Chanyeol couldn't get hard from Sehun. He could already feel the strain in his pants, he was such a virgin. “...never really.”

 

Sehun's eyes widened. “You got to be kidding me? You're a virgin?”

 

Chanyeol blushed. “It's not really easy getting laid when you're busy, Sehun.”

 

Sehun laughed. It was a soft, but deep laugh like a bell towing in the distance. “If you're not holding out for something, I can get you laid right now. I promise I'll make you feel good.”

 

“I'm not holding out for anything really.” Was he? Chanyeol didn't think he was.

 

“Then it's settled. Consider this your Christmas present.”

 

Sehun's mouth was like a vacuum. Chanyeol wasn't quite sure when he had gotten his pants undone, probably somewhere between kissing Chanyeol thoughtless after the initial agreement and removing Chanyeol's hoodie. Well Chanyeol couldn't really complain, he had never been sucked off before. It was a little aggravating considering Sehun wouldn't let him move his hips, but he had never felt a knot form in his stomach this quick. Sehun moved off and started licking close down towards his balls and Chanyeol suddenly shot a small load on his face. Sehun sat up and wiped it off with his t-shirt's long sleeve.

 

“If you're going to shoot, warn me,” he said. He pulled the shirt off revealing a creamy toned v-shaped torso. He really did have a good body shape. Unconsciously, Chanyeol reached out a hand and touched just below a dusk colored nipple making Sehun shiver. “Hey now, what are you doing?”

 

“S-sorry,” Chanyeol apologized.

 

Sehun shook his head and pushed down his own pants, a bottle in one hand. Chanyeol almost choked seeing Sehun's dick standing tall and thick. He felt like his own might be a tad longer, but Sehun's was definitely thicker and he had more hip muscle if the dancing earlier in the club revealed anything. “You can touch, you can touch everything if you want. I understand if you don't. This is your first time.”

 

Being suddenly reminded of that made Chanyeol nervous. Slicked fingers pressed against Chanyeol's hole. He gasped a bit as he felt them teasing the first few rings before slipping one in. Chanyeol would be lying if he said he had never played with himself down there before. He knew how it worked, but why was he in this position?Their heights weren't different by much, but he was definitely the older one.

 

“You're cute like this,” Sehun said as he moved an experienced finger inside him sending waves of uncomfortable pleasure through Chanyeol's body.

 

Cute?

 

Sehun leaned down and found one of Chanyeol's nipples through his t-shirt as he added a second finger. He gasped and whined. Cute it was. If Sehun said it then Chanyeol would believe him for now. He was the one about to stick his dick inside him so what did Chanyeol have to complain about. Sehun wrestled Chanyeol's t-shirt up with his free hand and took the other nipple directly, licking and suckling and it made Chanyeol start to move his hips making it easier for the third finger to slide in and even a forth just for extra measure. Sex was okay, Chanyeol decided. He had been neglecting any choice when it came to it. He hadn't come up with any sort of moral regarding it. He was dedicated to the Kai. And though this wasn't particularly what the Kai had ordered him to do...wait, what did this have to do with the mafia again?

 

Pain shot through Chanyeol when Sehun finally slid inside of him.

 

“Shh, shh,” Sehun said and leaned down peppering kisses on Chanyeol's face. They were soft angel flutters that calmed Chanyeol down. Sehun touched his hair, knocking Chanyeol's cap off that Chanyeol was surprised he had still been wearing. It had probably gone all crooked. “It's alright, I'm not moving yet. I promise it won't be horrible later. It'll be fine. See, aren't you feeling better now?”

 

He was. The pain was dull now. He had mostly just been shocked. Chanyeol smiled a bit. Sehun was actually a really sweet kid, mothering him like this when they were trying to have sex.

 

Chanyeol laughed. “You can move now.”

 

Sehun moved, slow but deep at first. It felt a little odd until Sehun changed directions and as soon as he got a reaction out of Chanyeol, he started to move faster, lips falling to Chanyeol's every now and then and kissing him senseless. Chanyeol...felt amazing through most of it. Confused, but amazing. He shot a bigger load between their chests and felt a weird satisfaction feeling the warmth of Sehun's orgasm through the thin wall of the condom.

 

Sometime during the night, Chanyeol and gotten up from where they had moved to Sehun's bed to use the restroom only to return with a wide awake Sehun with a second condom asking if he could show him another position.

 


	10. Lead Pipes

**10\. Lead Pipes**

 

    A long face stared down at Chanyeol when he blinked his eyes opened. It was handsome, but unfamiliar to Chanyeol and he let out a soft mewl of surprise sitting up quickly in bed. The owner of the face lifted up a condom box, shook it once, waited for a response (which consisted of Chanyeol scrunching his eyes together and then yawning) before shrugging and leaving.

 

“Did I forget to lock my door?” Chanyeol asked. But, he didn't have condoms anywhere in his room back at the Apartment.

 

Suddenly a warm hand pressed against his back and slithered around his waist and Chanyeol realized where he was before the owner of that hand could speak. “There aren't locks on the bedroom doors.”

 

Oh Sehun. Chanyeol was in Sehun's bed, naked in Sehun's bed, naked in Sehun's bed with a naked Sehun. He had had sex with the Wife's little brother twice last night.

 

Why had he done that again?

 

“Did he take the condom box?”

 

Chanyeol jumped at the question. “Who?”

 

Sehun chuckled and shifted in the bed. He removed his hand from Chanyeol’s waist and started petting Chanyeol's hair down. “Your hair is everywhere. It's poking up like a rhino.”

 

“I have bed hair,” Chanyeol responded and made a face as Sehun flattened it out.

 

“That was Yixing by the way,” Sehun said. “He's Lu Han's old roommate and Zitao's boyfriend. They probably ran out of condoms, but I don't think Zitao wears the same size or kind as me. They must have come home pretty late.”

 

A friend of Lu Han's then? Yixing was a Chinese name. “Do you know where my clothes are?”

 

“The living room probably. Why?” Sehun's arm tightened around his waist and Chanyeol gulped suddenly feeling nervous.

 

“I need to get back. Your brother and the Kai are arriving in a few hours and I need to make sure everything is in place for their arrival. My assistant probably called me a million times last night.”

 

Sehun whined, but removed his arm rolling over in bed. “Right, you have responsibilities. I should have seduced you yesterday. I could have forced you to stay in bed and cuddle.”

 

Cuddle? Chanyeol didn't think Sehun was the cuddling type, but glancing back, it did seem like he was pouting. He felt as if he should do something to make Sehun feel better, but he wasn't sure why or what? All he managed was a slight poke to the creamy white expanse of Sehun's back where the blanket wasn't covering him.

 

“I'm going now, it's cold, so you should get dressed.”

 

There was a soft sound like Sehun had barely heard him. He must already be back asleep.

 

When Chanyeol finally moved from the bed he winced at the dull pain in his backside. It wasn't horrible, he could walk, but it would definitely be uncomfortable for the rest of the day. Sehun had promised to be gentle about Chanyeol's first time, but they had done it twice.

 

First time.

 

Chanyeol quickly dressed. The longer he stayed in Sehun's apartment, the hotter his face felt.

 

The car he had been using for the past three days was parked outside the apartment when Chanyeol walked outside. He didn't remember driving it here last night, but whatever bodyguard was tailing him must have brought it in. He slipped inside easily and gritted his teeth every time he pressed the brakes too hard. He needed a shower and a change of clothes, but even before that, he needed something in a rich color that stung as it went down.

 

Chanyeol didn't bother seeing if there was anyone in his usual sitting room when he entered. He went straight for the liquor cabinet and poured a bit too much dark rum into a glass, swinging it back in one gulp. The alcohol stung his throat and went up, whirling in his head for a moment before finally making its way down to his stomach. It seemed Chanyeol was drinking a lot more recently. He didn't really like that thought. He would have to try finding a strong smelling tea or espressos.

 

“Wow, someone looks like he just got in.”

 

Chanyeol didn't bother turning right away to address Byun Baekhyun and poured a second glass. “I did.”

 

“Just getting in right now? That's not like you. I haven't seen you around often these past couple days,” said Jongdae.

 

Chanyeol turned around. Baekhyun was sitting on the arm of a chair that Jongdae sat on. They had probably been flirting when Chanyeol walked in. Kyungsoo walked in just as Chanyeol started nursing his second glass of rum and silently moved to the liquor cabinet to make his own concoction.

 

“I've been on a mission the past three days while the Kai was out.” Chanyeol started walking to the long couch, but hissed when he stepped wrong and the dull pain in his back surged up for a second, his hand going to hold just above his bottom as he sat.

 

“Oh my gosh!”

 

Chanyeol's eyes snapped to Baekhyun and he glared. “Baekhyun, no.”

 

“Who, who?” Baekhyun asked excitedly. He moved away from Jongdae's flirtatious hand running up and down his thigh to come sit next to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol bit his lip. He felt like this was a big deal suddenly. It hadn't seemed like a difficult decision last night. Maybe it was only that he would have rather kept this happening personal. It hadn't really had anything to do with the mission. The Kai hadn't asked him to seduce Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun had seduced Chanyeol and he had gone along with it...why was that again?

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol answered. Baekhyun would never leave him alone about it anyways.

 

“The Wife's little brother!Well, he's younger, but tall so I guess you could have taken any position.”

 

Chanyeol winced at Baekhyun's excited screaming and saw Kyungsoo slowly move to the loveseat opposite. He seemed interested as well.

 

“If he wants to have sex with the Wife's brother, that's his personal decision. The right hand man can do that without getting sent to Kyungsoo for a few hours down in the dungeon.”

 

Kyungsoo seemed excited at the thought of torture, but Chanyeol shivered. He didn't think the Kai would care if Chanyeol slept with Oh Sehun even if Lu Han thought it was a big deal, but Lu Han on the other hand...that was his little brother and if Sehun was so overprotective who said Lu Han wasn't. If Lu Han hated him then the Kai would make his life harder. He would send him more work and wouldn't ask Chanyeol to drive him around anymore.

 

“It's a big deal because Chanyeol was a virgin,” Baekhyun answered. “He just handed over his v-card to a bratty kid that stands outside the gates almost every other day.”

 

“What? I haven't gotten any reports on that. If he wants to see his brother, he can call and set up an appointment,” Chanyeol said.

 

Baekhyun suddenly bit his lip. “Well, you can't report someone like that if they're just standing there. Besides, I don't think it's Lu Han he's looking for.”

 

Chanyeol finished the rest of his rum and left to his room.

 

What was Oh Sehun up to?

 

**✌**

 

Chanyeol greeted the Kai and his Wife at the front door to the main manor. They held each other close, a bright afterglow surrounding them, as they entered and passed right by Chanyeol, his tall frame bowing deeply. He frowned a bit and let out a sigh as they walked into the manor. He was sweating under his velvet blazer even if light snow was falling again outside. There had barely been time to get all the paperwork in order before the Kai returned after getting himself put together and he had yet had time to do more than tidy up the Kai's room as far as the manor went, but he was sure the old Wife had taken care of overlooking the cleaning as she always had. He had asked Kyungsoo to send over something fancy for dinner, but dinner would have to be late and he wasn't sure how the Kai would feel about that after just getting home. Perhaps some tea and something sweet would suffice until then.

 

“Make sure to check the car before putting it back,” Chanyeol reminded the driver who had picked the Angel Mafia's precious cargo up from the ferry drop off and went inside.

 

There was no time for tea and sweets. Knocking on the Kai's door and entering, he saw Jongin dressing in his usual red blazer and slicking back his bleached hair that looked as if he had gotten his roots touched up. Lu Han lazed across the four poster king sized bed half naked and sleepy.

 

“Chanyeol, I have work to do and I'm sure you have a few things to catch up on,” the Kai said looking at Chanyeol through the mirror.

 

Chanyeol straightened up. “Ah, yes. You have a private meeting with the Inbetween tomorrow and a few of the board members would like to discuss with you on that. Also, your father would like to have dinner with you and your Wife on Christmas Eve.”

 

The Kai chuckled. “He did not ask for you to come as well? You were quite precious to him after all.”

 

The Kai's father. The previous Mr. Right Hand Man. Chanyeol shook his head. “He would know best the duties of the right hand man.”

 

“Of course,” Jongin agreed and tucked his shirt in his pants before going to leave. He stopped as he passed by Chanyeol and placed a hand on his shoulder. “How did your mission go these past three days? I heard not a wink from that nosy brother-in-law.”

 

“Yes, it went well. I managed to keep him busy during his free time,” Chanyeol said and felt a little red in the face. He might have kept Sehun too busy.

 

The Kai grinned and left. “Good. Make sure no one disturbs my delicate white rose over there. The view from Jeju Island had him most excited the whole vacation that I could barely keep up.”

 

Chanyeol raised a brow and looked toward where Lu Han had now dozed off on the bed. He understood. He understood more now than he use to. When the Kai had left, Chanyeol approached and gently pulled a sheet over the sleeping Wife.

 

It was only two hours later as Chanyeol was finishing tidying up the rest of the manor that he heard the tinkling of a small bell. He grabbed a tray of tea and cookies he had been keeping warm for when the Wife woke up, and made his way to the Kai's quarters. Lu Han was even more naked now. He was wrapped in only a fluffy robe sitting in the veranda area where the fire pit was staring out the large glass panes that gave the illusion of a traditional opened porch. They could be removed in the summertime, but snowflakes were sticking themselves against the glass making little one second unique designs as they melted away on contact.

 

“You will catch a cold sitting out here, Wife,” Chanyeol said as he sat the tray down on the little table beside the seat Lu Han occupied. “The fire pit needs ventilation to work properly.”

 

“I'm warm enough at the moment,” Lu Han replied and took a already poured cup of tea.

 

Chanyeol looked the Wife over. He could see Lu Han's milk colored legs stretched out all the way to high up one thigh where the robe was slitted almost allowing him a view of more than he was allowed. He could see kiss marks littering Lu Han's swan like neck all the way down the v-neck of the robe to just above Lu Han's belly button. He could even see one pink nipple that looked abused and held the most kiss marks on the skin around it. He had a body much loved by the Kai.

 

“Chanyeol,” Lu Han spoke up and Chanyeol broke his eyes away from examining the Wife. “You are aware that I am not stupid, correct?”

 

Chanyeol felt something catch in his throat hear such a question. “Of course, Wife. Have I done something to offend you? I must apologize if I have.”

 

Lu Han sipped his tea giving a few precious moments of nervous anticipation for Chanyeol to catch his breath which became harder to do the longer he waited to responded. Would Chanyeol have to see Kyungsoo tonight?

 

“Perhaps,” Lu Han finally said and swirled his cup a bit. “I have not decided how much I care about it or who I should be more concerned for.”

 

“What is your concern, Wife. I am here to help,” Chanyeol urged.

 

Lu Han smiled softly, but it didn't reach his eyes. He almost had the same look the Kai did when he was feigning being as ignorant as his age suggested.

 

“A friend of mine saw you this morning. Perhaps you met. His name is Yixing.”

 

Yixing? Chanyeol remembered the man he had opened his eyes to standing over him, probably curious as he went to find a box of condoms in Sehun's bedroom.

 

Oh, he'd been caught.

 

Chanyeol bowed. “I apologize if such actions were off limits.”

 

“Stand up straight, Chanyeol,” Lu Han said. He sounded a bit sour. “I know Jongin told you to keep an eye on Sehun. You were supposed to keep him busy so he wouldn't bother us. He use to bother us even before I became the Wife. I wasn't even going to let Sehun and Jongin meet when I did, but he insisted so I had to move my plans early. My brother and lover do get along, but Jongin hates when our plans are ruined, I know this.”

 

“Of course,” Chanyeol agreed, “the Wife would know the Kai well.”

 

Lu Han chuckled. “Yes, I know quite a bit about the Kai, but there are parts of Jongin others know better. However, what I am unsure about is why you needed to sleep with my brother in order to preoccupy him.”

 

Chanyeol's ears felt hot. He had been trying to remember why all day. “It had nothing to do with preoccupying him.”

 

“Oh, then why did you do it?” Lu Han asked.

 

Chanyeol tried hard not to appear nervous and weak in front of the Wife. “As the Wife has just said about himself, so it is the same of your brother. He knew well why I insisted on spending time together for the past three days. The events leading up to such a thing don't make sense to me, but I know it had nothing to do with the Kai or the mafia on my part.”

 

“Oh your part? Do you perhaps have feelings for my brother?”

 

Feelings? Chanyeol did not think so. Oh Sehun was annoying indeed, but he was sweet and there were definitely interesting thoughts in that head of his. “He is quite attractive.”

 

“Just attractive?” Lu Han pried.

 

“And persuasive,” Chanyeol added. The Wife did seem to be buying it though. Should he say it? “I...am a bit older and was curious.”

 

“Older? Ah I see,” Lu Han said and sipped his tea carefully. He suddenly chuckled. “My brother managed to seduce a virgin mafia head into his bed. He really is dangerous isn't he.”

 

Dangerous? “I don't believe Oh Sehun is any sort of threat—”

 

Lu Han held up a hand to stop Chanyeol.

 

“My brother is no kitten. He doesn't just sleep with people he finds attractive. He is either interested in your or wants something from you, sometimes both. If he has tricked you in the past, he might just be using you to get in here.”

 

Using him? Why would he...but Chanyeol remembered Sehun getting him drunk and prying for information. He...was a sneaky little bastard.

 

“Park Chanyeol,” Lu Han suddenly said.

 

Chanyeol looked hard at the Wife and Lu Han grinned at the change in reaction.

 

“Park Chanyeol, whatever it takes, don't let my brother join.”

 

**✌**

 

The In-between from the Chinese end of the Angel Mafia had said their weapon shipments were being interrupted on the Korean side. Smuggling guns into a country like China wasn't easy, but it would be even more difficult if their counterparts had nothing to work with and had to rely on the government. One of the goals of the Angel mafia was to have influence in the government not to be influenced by the government, so they couldn't go making deals with the military or the police. They needed to find the source of the interruption and take care of it quickly. Chanyeol decided to lead the raid on their usual ports on Christmas.

 

The days before and after Christmas were fairly busy, maybe not so much so in an eastern country, but there were a fair many Christians and Catholics in South Korea so most workers wandered home as earlier as possible if they ended up having to work. A quiet night followed by a busy morning was perfect for smuggling. The shipments had already been stocked in their boat for hours, large crates of guns disguised as kimchi and other Korean delicacy they were allowed to export to China. There were only a few hours left of Christmas night, if anyone was coming to tamper, they would come soon.

 

Chanyeol was perched on a rooftop, body flat against the tiles. He was cold, but he mentally warmed himself by thinking of the baking sun and how he had wished for winter wearing those mafia get ups out on the hot streets. He wasn't in a mafia get up right now. He was in black, almost unidentifiable from the other forty men perched on rooftops or off in corners acting as guards who weren't really guarding, only a single silver chain hanging from his neck identifying him as the one in charge. It was a present from his sister he had received that morning when he had quickly gone to his parent's barbeque restaurant to wish them happiness. He had brought all three of them an allowance and risked acting up his allergies by petting his sister's fluffy ball of a cat she had brought over as the cat was pregnant and she didn't want to leave it alone in her cold apartment. He wondered if she would have children soon. Didn't she have a boyfriend? He would wish for their marriage and their happiness on the new year.

 

Chanyeol had never once wished for his own happiness. He realized that just then. He was staring through the little scope on his gun at the 'guards' down below and wondering if they had a family or a lover. Chanyeol didn't have family other than his parents and sister. He had the Kai and now the Wife and Oh Sehun...no he didn't have Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun was not part of the family nor part of the mafia. They had slept together. That didn't make them lovers either. Besides, Sehun had not tried to contact Chanyeol since then. Had he truly only wanted to satisfy his lust for Chanyeol's body? Well, if that was the case, Chanyeol figured he could live with that. It wasn't a bad experience. Sehun had been sweetly gentle and avoidably undeniable. And if it had been something more, Chanyeol didn't understand what that was. Chanyeol hadn't given Sehun anything but his virginity. What could he have given Sehun when the younger man had already figured out why Chanyeol was even there in the first place. Sehun had definitely come out empty handed if he had wanted information. Yet, Chanyeol couldn't stop thinking about it.

 

Lu Han said Sehun was using him.

 

Chanyeol's grip on his gun tightened. There were men coming from the south. A boat moved in the east. Midnight had hit. Chanyeol shifted and glanced behind him where Do Kyungsoo was situated. He made a quick gesture to their torturer gunman. Paralyzing shots and interrogations. Killing wasn't necessary. Kyungsoo nodded. One of the watch outs on another roof made a sign. They were carrying weapons. Chanyeol took a better look. They were dragging lead pipes behind them, the men from the south. More men were coming out of the boat now docked right beside theirs. They only had melee weapons. Killing anyone in the Angel Mafia would result in a massacre, a double massacre when you were dealing with both the original Korean organization and their Chinese counterparts. The 'guards' were not allowed to make the presence of those waiting in the shadows known. They took their blows like men and fell to the ground. Chanyeol waited until the men figured the coast was clear and started for their cargo. Chanyeol waited until they had gotten the first box off the ship before signaling.

 

Shots were fired. It was a noise Chanyeol was use to and he barely winced as bullets flew past his head to the ground below. They hit the men's legs, and those that missed or managed to be dodged hit the ground in such a way that you would not be able to stand if you were close to them out of sheer fear. After the first round, Chanyeol stood, tall form intimidating under the moonlight and starlight standing on top of a building. Kyungsoo stood up behind him along with a few more and they made their way down in evenly weighted jumps as if they were cats. The men tried to run, but they were bleeding and held down. Chanyeol had one in his own hold and searched him quickly. He found bags of gems in his pockets with a letter written in Chinese. He took a closer look at the man. Chinese. Why was a Chinese man stealing from a ship headed towards China?

 

“The chest, it's a gem chest,” called one of the gunmen to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol took the lead pipe the man had been carrying. He lifted it and brought it down on his head so the man blacked out before heading over to the chest. The gems...they were the same as the ones in the bag the man had been carrying. Not the weapons, but the gems. They would need to talk to the Inbetween again.

 


	11. Throwing Knives

**11\. Throwing Knives**

 

    The gems were not to be sold but literally used in the redecorating of their counterparts' estate back in China. Minseok had explained they weren't real, and on a closer look, it had been revealed they weren't, but still very valuable, handcrafted replicas of precious treasures. Whoever that Chinese man was working for either did not know the gems were fake, or knew and planned to sale them. Either way, Chanyeol needed more information.

 

The right hand man drove up to a certain street in Seoul, a street he hadn't visited in a few weeks. He got out of the sleek black car, long legs clad in dark brown clinging slacks and an expensive printed blazer giving the impression that he had more of a v shape to his torso than a rectangle. His hair wasn't totally slicked back, but toughed out messily as if he had just gotten out of bed. Chanyeol had been feeling much too tired lately to try and actually sculpt the gel in his hair and this had been the result. A few little twists of Baekhyun's fingers when they met in the sitting room had transformed his hair into some sexy form of bed hair that Chanyeol went along with because who really cared. He adjusted his sunglasses on his face, a new pair, more fashionable, Jongdae had said when Chanyeol had opened the box containing them on his birthday. They weren't very mafia like, but Chanyeol did like them any bit more. He locked the car, stared down the street to a small alley between businesses, and started walking.

 

“Excuse me,” someone said as he bumped into them.

 

He looked down frowning. It was an older small man who looked frightened the moment Chanyeol looked at him. He quickly scurried away.

 

“Huh, you're actually pretty intimidating today even though you're dressed a bit more like a celebrity than the mafia's right hand,” came a familiar voice behind him.

 

Chanyeol twirled around, eyes wide beneath the large frame of his sunglasses. Oh Sehun stood there, smiling, eyes twinkling with mischief. He had his hands in the pockets of his blazer style gray pea-coat, the neck of a darker gray turtle neck sweater warmly fluffed up at his neck, and lighter gray slacks hugging his long legs. Chanyeol would have thought gray would wash Oh Sehun out with his snow white skin and bleached hair, but he looked comfortable and posh. He looked good.

 

Park Chanyeol hadn't seen Sehun since before Christmas.

 

“Hey,” Sehun said after a few moments of silence passed between them.

 

Chanyeol felt his face growing red. Why was he embarrassed suddenly? They had slept together, but Chanyeol had managed to keep himself from over thinking on it. It wasn't exactly a one night stand, but it definitely didn't mean more than what it was. What had it been? Chanyeol didn't have time to dwell on this stuff.

 

“I'm busy right now, Sehun,” Chanyeol finally said.

 

“Of course you are, you're always busy,” Sehun said. He was forcing a smile. Chanyeol had never seen him force a smile in front of him. “I mean...well I shouldn't have expected you to call after that. You're basically like the prime minister of your group.”

 

Call? Prime Minister? “I don't know what you're on about, but I have to meet with someone.”

 

“Let me walk with you there,” Sehun said. “I'm going that way anyway.”

 

Chanyeol sighed, but allowed it. It wasn't as if he was meeting anyone particularly special, just important. He turned down the little alley he had been headed for and to Kim Junmyeon's adult video store.

 

“Porn?” Sehun asked as they walked in.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. He should have known this guy was going to follow him all the way. The moment he walked in, a knife suddenly whizzed past his head. Instinctively, Chanyeol reached back and held Sehun away. Usually, he would have jumped then not given the knife a second thought already knowing where it was coming from.

 

“Amber, do you really have to practice in the store?” Junmyeon reprimanded from his place putting up albums and other 'fake' merchandise.

 

“What, I knew it was him. I wouldn't have thrown it if it had been an actual customer,” she replied.

 

“I've got someone with me,” Chanyeol explained, but reached out and dislodged the throwing knife from where it had embedded itself deeply into the frame of the door.

 

“Oh, who?” Junmyeon asked.

 

“The Wife's little brother. He tagged along.”

 

Sehun walked in front of Chanyeol and waved. “My pastimes include being nosy and picking up hot guys in bars.”

 

Amber laughed and took Sehun aside to show him her knives. Chanyeol was grateful she took the initiative to distract Sehun as he went to Junmyeon to talk.

 

“The gems, right?” Junmyeon asked.

 

“Yeah, what did you find out about them?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Nothing much, I'm still looking into connections between those Chinese guys and any gangs around here, but there are some people from a Chinese mafia here around, or at least with connections. Seems they were trying to keep it pretty hush hush, but eventually information leaks out. I haven't looked at it myself, but here,” Junmyeon said and slid over an envelope. “There's names in there of people you might want to look into.”

 

Chanyeol took the letter and slid it into his pocket. “Thank you, Junmyeon. Kyungsoo should be at the hotel all set up for you in three hours.”

 

Junmyeon immediately grinned. “Did you make sure to order the champagne I wanted?”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Yes, and Kyungsoo was allowed to bring over a few of his toys from the torture chambers. He wasn't very pleased with being the one to get tied up, though.”

 

“That's fine, I like when he's rowdy.”

 

“You two are weird,” Chanyeol said grinning.

 

Junmyeon raised a brow and gestured to Sehun. “What about you two?”

 

Chanyeol's face fell. “You really are an informant. We just had sex, that's all.”

 

“Sex? Not making love?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled darkly. No. Lu Han made it clear if Sehun wasn't making love to you than he was trying to get you to talk. What did Sehun want Chanyeol to talk about, though? “No, but I'm not sure what he wanted.”

 

**✌**

 

Chanyeol left Suho's Videos a while later after continuing to deny Junmyeon's offer to watch the film the Kai and Lu Han had made when they had borrowed his equipment. They had allowed Junmyun to edit it in a pretty way for them, but that meant he got to keep the original copies.

 

“Did that guy just say something about my brother having a sex tape?” Sehun asked.

 

Right, he still had the little brother following him. “Is it surprising? Your brother and the Kai do have sex quite often.”

 

“I guess. He always did seem like the kinky kind. I realized he was having sex when he started coming home all glowing with bruises around his wrists. At first I thought he was fighting again, but then I caught him browsing the internet for restraints and stuff. Are all Kais into that kind of thing?”

 

Chanyeol paused for a second then nodded. “Of the two Kais I have known, yes.”

 

“So, what is this place? It looked like a porn shop trying to hide as a normal album and video tape store.” Sehun was looking around the alley and peeking back at Junmyeon's shop with a wrinkle in his fine nose.

 

“That's exactly what it is.”

 

“Eh? You mean that's what that guy runs, but what is this really? I mean if you're here and you're not getting porn, obviously there's more to it. And that girl threw a knife at your head.”

 

So many questions. Chanyeol found himself answering before he realized it. “He rents out sex tape equipment and his boyfriend is our resident torturer and gunmen.”

 

“You guys have a torturer?” Sehun asked.

 

“Yes, but you don't want to meet him.” Chanyeol looked at Sehun seriously though the younger man probably didn't catch it with Chanyeol's dark sunglasses as a barrier.

 

“But, he knew who you were and didn't seem a bit afraid,” Sehun continued.

 

He had marvelous deduction skills, Chanyeol thought. Or maybe he was just quick witted and could pick up easy on someone trying to lesson a subject. Or Oh Sehun was just nosy and Chanyeol was just too easy. He had never been so easy before. I t had taken Chanyeol years to get to the level where he could be trusted enough to be the right hand for Kim Jongin. He had wanted nothing more than that and had studied harder for any mafia test than he did for school. Why was it so easy for Sehun to get him to talk? The Kai didn't particularly trust Sehun even if he was Lu Han's brother. Lu Han seemed even a bit suspicious of his brother as well, but more protective than anything else. Sehun already knew more than he needed to, but he kept asking and Chanyeol kept answering.

 

“Just...he's connected. I need to protect him, Oh Sehun,” Chanyeol finally said.

 

“Okay, I get it,” Sehun said and dropped the conversation as they made it back onto the main street. “Hey, how about we get some bubble tea now that you're done talking to that guy?”

 

Bubble tea? Maybe he should pick some up for the Wife and the Kai. He turned and looked at Sehun. The younger man was all bright smiles. He seemed excited, but edgy. No, no it would be late and his boss wouldn't want to be disturbed by a drink like that. Chanyeol should just get going.

 

“I'm busy, Sehun,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Oh, come on,” Sehun insisted, but Chanyeol just turned on his heel and started towards his car at the end of the street.

 

Feet followed him quickly. “Okay, okay, I get it. How about I tag along with you to your bus stop?”

 

Chanyeol stopped in front of his sleek black car. “I drove here.” He moved to the driver's seat and climbed in. He was surprised when Sehun managed to get into the passenger seat beside him. “What are you doing?”

 

Sehun gave him an innocent look, but clicked his seat belt in place. “You can take me home, can't you? My apartment is the same way as the estate, isn't it?”

 

Chanyeol thought for a moment then sighed. “Fine.”

 

The first couple minutes of the drive were silent. Sehun started tapping his fingers on the dashboard and it wasn't until Chanyeol pushed the breaks a little hard at a red light that he stopped.

 

“I don't like that my brother is part of the mafia, Chanyeol,” Sehun said. “It's dangerous. I know you guys are like the good guys, but you still kill people if you have to.”

 

Chanyeol slowly closed his eyes. He tried not to think about that when he didn't have to. There were always splashes of blood splattering the back walls of his mind that he would rather forget, each pattern red, but unique to their owner.

 

“But, I guess he couldn't stay away. At least this one's safer. And you're rich, better than that gang he was trying to get into in China.”

 

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed. “Gang?”

 

“Didn't I mention it before? Lu Han was always in trouble in China, but he got out of it all. His friends didn't. The mafia probably suits him better because he can use his brains and persuasive powers, but he didn't want to move originally. That's why he was always getting in fights when he first got here. That, and he blamed himself for his parents going missing. He thought they finally just abandoned him. He calmed down a bit, but then Jongin turned out to be a mafia leader.”

 

Sehun's voice was cool and smooth like warm milk. It lulled Chanyeol, but he also felt a bit sad for him. He didn't know why, but maybe this was why he so easily answered the younger boy. He just seemed like he needed all the answers. “Why are you saying all this, Sehun?”

 

Sehun chuckled. “What else is there to talk about with you?”

 

“We don't have to talk. Just put in your address into the gps so I know exactly where I'm going. It's been a while.”

 

“It has,” Sehun agreed, but didn't type in the address. “I want to talk to you, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol took a turn. He thought this was the correct way. “It's better if you stop. I can't tell you everything about our group, Sehun. You're not part of it and as much as it is my job to keep the Kai and the Wife safe, I need to keep you safe, too. The less you know the better. And you already know too much.”

 

“Then I can ask you things not about the mafia. Can I ask what your favorite color is?”

 

Chanyeol was taken aback by that. “Black. Why do you want to know that?”

 

“I want to know that and I want to know what your favorite food is, what your favorite book is. I want to know if you're a dog person or a cat person. I want to know if you prefer walks on the beach or a hike up a mountain. I want to know a lot.”

 

“Stop prying,” Chanyeol said. Those were intimate questions. What use did Sehun have getting such intimate answers from Chanyeol?

 

“P-prying?” Sehun said. He sounded offended. “Chanyeol, we slept together. Why would it be weird for me to want to pry more?”

 

“I know we slept together,” Chanyeol said. He didn't continue for a few seconds, but he continued when it looked like Sehun was going to speak up again. “Your brother found out and he told me...to leave you alone. You only sleep with people if you're making love to them or you want something from them.”

 

“My brother?” Sehun asked. He sounded angry. “What right does he have! I...why would you listen to him?”

 

“He's the Wife,” Chanyeol said and took another turn. This was it. He couldn't let that voice continue to urge him into talking anymore. “If you want to see your brother and the Kai, then it's fine to contact me, otherwise, we need to stop meeting like this. I don't know what you want from me, Sehun, but I can't risk my position.”

 

“What I want!” Sehun's voice was loud and angry and it made Chanyeol flinch. “Do you not get it? All I want is to take you on dates then take you to bed and touch you slowly, softly. Hell, I'd even fuck you in one of these fancy black cars with a bouquet of overpriced flowers forgotten in the back seats if you like it hard and dangerous. All I want is to please you and make you like me, Park Chanyeol. I bother you, I irritate you. I've already gotten yelled at by my brother, he's a grown man. All I want is you.”

 

Chanyeol's breath caught and he pulled the car to a hard stop on the side of the road. He rubbed his chest a bit and swallowed hard. No. No no no no.

 

“Why did we stop here?” Sehun asked.

 

“Get out of my car, Oh Sehun,” Chanyeol said. His voice sounded husky and low. He could barely get it out.

 

“Are you serious?” Sehun asked.

 

Chanyeol didn't respond. He gripped his steering wheel tightly and tried to concentrate on breathing.

 

Sehun muttered a few things before getting out, but he leaned his head in at the last minute. “You gave me your virginity, Park Chanyeol. Did that mean anything to you?” He slammed the door after that and Chanyeol waited until he disappeared before starting to drive again.

 

Nothing. It meant absolutely nothing.

 

**✌**

  
  


The estate was mostly silent by the time Chanyeol got back. He had driven around for a while in the city lights letting the laughter of passersbys tune out the echoes of Sehun's words. The Wife had warned him that Sehun was probably using Chanyeol to be nosy. There was no point in taking Sehun's confession as something real. He didn't have time for that kind of thing anyways. That was the first time someone had confessed to him like that. That was when the letter in his pocket began to feel heavy. He needed to read that. He needed to get back to business.

 

Considering the time, Chanyeol decided to bypass having the Kai open the letter first. The Wife was no doubt with him and they were off playing whatever games they liked to play when alone without a need for clothes. The Kai wouldn't appreciate his right hand walking in on that. Chanyeol had all the power he needed to open such an important letter on his own. His usual sitting area was empty of his friends. He knew Jongdae to be out at a high end party guarding a celebrity one of the Kai's cousins had gotten pregnant. Baekhyun had probably gone with him as a date. Kyungsoo was at the hotel tied up being devoured by Junmyeon at the moment as was agreed upon in exchange for the information Chanyeol currently had in hand. It was just him and this letter.

 

Chanyeol took out a small thin knife, one of many he kept in a hidden pocket in his blazer that could be used similarly to Amber's throwing knifes or to tinker with such things as opening a letter smoothly. The glue didn't come away from the paper without tare, but Chanyeol was satisfied with the cut and slowly slid the typed up sheet out of it's holder. At first, Chanyeol couldn't make sense of the paper. It was some sort of code and it wasn't until he pulled out his phone and started typing a few things in that he ended up on a site with a password detector. He had to switch his phone to Chinese, but he managed to find the password on the paper and got a screen. It was all in Chinese. Chanyeol would have to have someone else translate it, but there was one word he knew. A name.

 

Lu Han.

 

Chanyeol tried to translate the page, but none of it really made sense other than that Lu Han's name was placed under a section labeled “prospects”. These were people connected to Chinese mafia living in Korea. The Wife had his name on here. The Angel Mafia must not have been the first group Lu Han had met.

 

What did that mean?

 

Chanyeol felt a headache coming on. He could not understand the paper so he couldn't come to any conclusions yet. However, as Chanyeol rose and headed to bed, he couldn't shake a bad feeling.

 

Lu Han's name and Sehun's words haunted his dreams.


	12. Ice Pick

**12\. Ice Pick**

 

    The letter was heavy in Chanyeol's pocket as he carried it about with him. There needed to be a meeting of the board, but Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to call for it. It would have to proceed without the Kai, but as the right hand man, Chanyeol's loyalties told him he needed to tell Jongin first. This was Lu Han's named. He knew of no one else with such a name. It wasn't common in China, he didn't believe and the characters were the same. A deer of the dawn. The dawn when the sun rose. Was a truth going to be shown? He was looking too much into this.

 

Chanyeol kept quiet all morning. Either he would finally call for the meeting, or the Kai would ask him about his trip to see Junmyeon. Or a third option, Lu Han would corner Chanyeol and ask him about Sehun. There was no time to decipher Sehun's words. Chanyeol couldn't be bothered by them nor did he want to be reminded of them even if they were continuously plaguing the back of his mind. There was work to do.

 

The bedroom of the Kai was a mess. Clothes were strewn across the floor, both shirts torn. Chanyeol threw them into the trash. The bedsheets were a crusty mess. Chanyeol pulled on a glove and slowly pulled them off the bed, a lump in his throat and knot in his stomach that stayed even after they were out of sight. There was food squashed into the carpet and an empty can of whip cream Chanyeol would have to get a maid to clean up. Random leather straps with clips and locks hung from the canopy of the Kai's large bed. Chanyeol inspected them for blood, but it seemed the Kai had managed to keep it clean. Chanyeol remembered one time when he had waited for the Kai and Lu Han to finish their quick rendezvous in a cheap hotel and Jongin had came blubbering to the car about blood and Lu Han. The cuts on Lu Han's wrists hadn't been deep, but Chanyeol had confiscated the handcuffs that caused the scratches, looked over the Kai, at his shapely hips, and brought up all his virgin courage to go into a sex store the next day to by heavy duty and lined cuffs for the Kai's certain interests.

 

Lu Han and the Kai had learned things about each other and about themselves that no one else knew. As someone who had witnessed this learning, Chanyeol could understand it, but he could never know. Picking up after them after a night of lovemaking in a fun and almost torture like manner only told Chanyeol so much. He had been surprised realizing how rough of a lover the Kai was. Outside of the mafia and sex, Jongin was quite adorable. He had been a shy and easily embarrassed kid, but he had always been diligent and when it came time to perform, he did it with a scary sort of confidence. They use to have a nickname for Jongin, the Two-faced Kai. That was in the time before he had become the actual Kai. As for Lu Han, all Chanyeol really knew was that he loved whatever the Kai did to him. That was all he knew about Lu Han personally.

 

Chanyeol refilled the water jug in the Kai's room and moved to the little glass veranda to continue with his duties only to pause. Other than a beautiful view of sunset, there was a short garden that was usually filled by little bushes and plants that surrounded a hot tub. The Kai and the Wife were there. The Kai's gold skin glittered with the light of the sun, and his bleached hair was darker slicked back and dripping water. The Wife still had his angelic appeal. With porcelain skin and hair still the color of platinum, tinged slightly purple and dripping stringy around a face that never seemed to age, he was like a water nymph. They were splashing water at each other, the smiles on their faces like two high school boys wasting time playing. After a couple minutes, they stopped. The Kai moved over to Lu Han. He reached a hand up and softly pushed back his Wife's hair. They smiled at each other, breath short from their play, then leaned in to steal a slow sweet kiss. Lu Han traced the Kai's lips. The Kai nibbled on his fingers. His Wife pushed at his shoulder and moved away only to be brought into a strong chest. Lu Han's chest was strong, too. Both of their torsos were revealed as they stood in the tub. The Wife's pecks were more defined perhaps simply because the contrast of his pink nipples against his white skin made it so or because that area really had more definition, but he was still smaller, stomach softer, than the Kai's overall even muscle distribution. He was trapped in the Kai's arms. He was trapped in the Kai's heart.

 

A shaky sort of sigh escaped Chanyeol's lips. He barely heard it as he watched them. The way Kim Jongin looked at Lu Han was the same way Kim Junmyeon looked when he talked of Kyungsoo and their weird torture kink wasn't involved. It was the way Jongdae and Baekhyun glanced at each other when one said something particularly pleasing to the other. It was the way his mother had looked at their father after forgiving him for putting their children in danger. It was relief and adoration. Add pecks against an already kiss littered swan like neck and it was love.

 

Lu Han was loved by the Kai, so why was his name in that letter?

 

A shiver wracked Chanyeol's body. He looked away from the hot tub when Lu Han turned and a slow rocking kiss began between the Kai and his Wife. He would give them another ten minutes to live off the warmth of their love before insisting they come inside to continue their flirting. They couldn't stay out there all day.

 

Chanyeol's chest felt cold.

 

It was winter after all.

 

**✌**

 

Most of the Elite Board was made of fattening older cousins of the Kai. Their dress shirts clung to their rounding stomachs tucked into high waisted pants trying to push their guts back in, blazers large to give them a more built frame. They were not exactly evil men. The other members had been chosen as part of the board either by one of the two previous Kais or the previous Right Hand, Kim Jongin's father. Chanyeol trusted their choices, but he hated dealing with these older men. He was over them, but he also had no blood ties to the rest of the group which gave him a knock down in advantage over their thoughts. But, it had been a couple years since becoming the Kai's right hand. Chanyeol knew how to deal with most of them.

 

Jinri passed by the Board ignoring lustful stares as she carried a bucket of ice to the area on the table in the middle of the room where Chanyeol had ordered pretty glass containers of hard liquor and soju to be placed. She bowed to him as she left and Chanyeol made a gesture to the drinks for the other men to go ahead and make themselves comfortable. They were in one of the smaller meeting halls down in the basement of the work building. It had been a rush to get everything situated without the Kai getting involved not that Jongin would care if Chanyeol held a meeting just for the Board, but he would rather not have to explain to him what it was about until after he had talked to the other members. Kim Jongin was too wrapped up in Lu Han to really listen to anything Chanyeol had to say when there wasn't much to say.

 

“What is all of this about?” one man asked as he took a seat in a chair around the meeting table. “You called us all here suddenly and without the Kai and his wife. It's been a while since we've had a Board only meeting.”

 

Chanyeol poured himself a drink, but he didn't bring it to his lips. “It is a sudden meeting on the matter the Inbetween brought to us.”

 

The other members began to take their seats around the table, some pulling certain bottle of liquor closer to them, more interested in a cold drink than Chanyeol's words.

 

Chanyeol made a gesture and a younger newer member of the board moved to hand out papers to each of the other members as Chanyeol began to set up the projector. “I was recently sent on a job to investigate the Inbetween's worry of their weapon shipments.”

 

“And you caught the culprits as I remember.”

 

Chanyeol looked at the table then shook his head. “It appears they were just hired hands and only knew they would get paid for stealing, but it wasn't guns they were after.”

 

Finally the projector was set and a picture of the gems one of the Chinese burglars were after showed up.

 

“What is this? Those are fake,” said one of the younger Board members.

 

“Indeed they are, but not just fakes, replicas. The In-between has mentioned they were redecorating the facilities along with more weapon shipments. I am not sure I trust their words that these gems are indeed just for decoration or if they mean to sell them counterfeit.”

 

“What our counterparts do with the gems is none of our business,” an older board member said.

 

“That is true,” Chanyeol agreed. “Our concern is who would want to steal these gems from them.” He picked up an extra of the sheet he passed around. “I have made a few points of interest on the situation.”

 

“Many of these points have to do with the fact the thieves were Chinese. We haven't had problems with the Chinese in years, Park Chanyeol,” a middle aged member explained.

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Of course, and I do not mean to bring such problems back up. Those points are there so we do not rule out the possibility that a rival of our counterparts have men stationed here in South Korea. I believe that to be the most possible explanation.”

 

“They could just be our rival as well. It would not be weird for another mafia group to have friends in China.”

 

Chanyeol agreed with that statement as well. “That would be the second possibility. However, I would like to make a point. Last night I received information from a certain outside source.”

 

The Board nodded, a few groaned. A 'certain outside source' was always Kim Junmyeon, their young torturer's boyfriend.

 

Chanyeol continued. “It was a letter from one of hi connections with instructions to a database.” Chanyeol began to click through the computer until he finally ended up on the Chinese site. “As you see here, this is all in Chinese and I myself could barely translate it, but from someone trained in switching between the languages, this is what the site looks like. He pressed a button and the letters on the slide rearranged into almost perfectly decipherable Korean.

 

“These are names of Chinese mafia and gang members in Korea,” one of the members pointed out.

 

Chanyeol lifted a hand. “Not just that. There are also those not officially part of any group, but had dealings with them. That section may be uneasy to see.”

 

Slowly, Chanyeol scrolled down so the section with Lu Han's name appeared.

 

“Ah, the Wife,” one of the members pointed out.

 

“I'm not surprised,” another member said. “I have seen him practicing with the Kai as well as how easy he agreed to join. Of course he's had some run ins with the mafia or gangs in China.”

 

“We ran a thorough background check, though,” another member said. “His slate was clean of any criminal activity even in the underground records.”

 

“It seems that just being friends with someone who joined later could land you on this list with how long it is,” said another member.

 

Chanyeol would not let out a sigh of relief yet. “I bring this up as a sensitive subject. If the Board believes the Wife's name to be nothing more than a run in on the street, that would bring our focus to the names of those actually confirmed as mafia and gang members.”

 

“What do you believe?” asked one of the younger members.

 

Chanyeol was looking down reading through his points. “We did a background check. The name Lu Han was cleared of criminal acts and suspicion.”

 

“And?”

 

Chanyeol did not look up when he said it. “And, I trust the Kai.”

 

**✌**

 

Each and every individual hair on Chanyeol's head felt like icicles and his ears were burning and probably redder than his frosted cranberry hair. The ding of the bell when he opened the door was a welcomed sound with the promise of warmth. He took in the smell of frying chicken and kicked off the snow from his shoes right before closing the door behind him. Regret from showering just after the meeting was starting to build, but maybe he should be regretting his sudden urge for chicken that had caused him to leave the warmth of the Apartment just after stepping out of the shower. His hair was still damp and his body temperature not ready for the slap of the winter elements. He hadn't even put on proper clothing, just jogging pants and a long sleeved shirt with the quickest coat he could find. Instead of sunglasses, he had his regular glasses, and with his luck, he hadn't been able to locate a hat before giving up and just risking it.

 

“Hello, welcome to Pinku Pinku...oh it's you.”

 

The voice that greeted Chanyeol was familiar, but the tone was not. It started off bored only to become hard. Chanyeol felt the heat from his ears move to his face and he looked away. He had tried to remember Sehun's schedule from last week and thought he would not be working today, but it appeared he was wrong. He reached a hand up to his hair and tried not to flinch when he felt how cold it was against his fingers. How was he supposed to approach Oh Sehun? Well, perhaps he would just order his chicken and be done with it.

 

Chanyeol stood a little straighter and headed to the cash register. “Hello Oh Sehun.” He tried not to look Sehun in the eyes. It felt like the younger man was glaring icicles at him. “I came for chicken.”

 

Sehun scoffed. “Of course you did. Not like there's anything else here you want.”

 

Chanyeol did cringe that time. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't wrong of him not to want to pursue a more intimate relationship with Sehun, was it? And he couldn't quite trust Sehun, especially not now. “A single regular please.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Sehun said and punched some numbers into the cash register. He didn't bother saying the price out loud, just tapped the little screen that said it. Chanyeol didn't bother looking, he already knew the price.

 

“I'll go get your chicken,” Sehun said and turned to where there was a measly pile left.

 

Chanyeol turned and looked around the restaurant. He caught sight of the clock and realized he had arrived just before the store closed. Maybe that was why Sehun was so pissed. More likely he was just angry Chanyeol didn't want to let him between his legs again or maybe the other way around. Chanyeol didn't have a preference. He hadn't really had a type either. The dreams about his first time...well they were unrealistic.

 

“Here, I tried to get the warmer pieces,” Sehun said holding out a box.

 

Chanyeol took it and headed for the door.

 

“Wait, Chanyeol.”

 

He turned back without thinking. Sehun had removed his apron and made a gesture towards a table.

 

“Sit, Chanyeol. Your hair's wet and has snowflakes still stuck to it and your ears are going to get frostbite. Eat your chicken here. It's closing time so it's fine.”

 

Chanyeol felt awkward about the invitation, but he didn't particularly wish to go back out in the snow. Usually, he didn't get very cold, but it was getting to those cold days and still damp from a shower, it was stupid of him to come out. Sehun had disappeared to a back room so Chanyeol took a seat as told and tried not to scurry away when Sehun sat opposite of him. Sehun didn't say anything, just stared off at the wall with a cup of water in his hand. He probably had to stay to close the store. Chanyeol was taking up his time. He quickly began to eat, but the first bite immediately had his tongue on fire. He heard a cackle from in front of him and glared up at Sehun with watery eyes.

 

“I remembered you don’t do spicy,,” Sehun said. He had that evil baby smile on.

 

“Cruel...why...” Chanyeol croaked out.

 

Sehun handed him the cup of water he had been holding. “It's a small prank. There was only one spicy, you were just unlucky to get it.”

 

Chanyeol tried to drink the water, but it was difficult. Sehun had picked the spiciest piece and Chanyeol's bite had been big and rushed. His hand shook.

 

“Jeez, you're hopeless,” Sehun said and took the glass back.

 

Chanyeol heard some rustling as he continued to cough, nose feeling wet on the verge of running. Suddenly, his jaw was grabbed and pulled up. Sehun leaned over the table. His cheeks looked full. Wet lips landed on Chanyeol's and a tongue forced his lips opened letting water pour between them. Chanyeol stared wide eyed half grossed out and half embarrassingly surprised. He finally pulled away after a few seconds, coughing more and wiping his mouth as water dribbled out.

 

“What was that for?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“You had to get water somehow,” Sehun said and passed the glass back over.

 

Chanyeol took it a little roughly and took small sips. It wasn't really helping. He felt terrible.

 

“You look terrible.” He could feel Sehun's judging eyes on him.

 

“No thanks to you,” Chanyeol said.

 

“You're stressed about something,” Sehun pointed out.

 

“I'm the right hand man of a well known mafia organization,” Chanyeol reminded.

 

“What is it this time?”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “I said I wasn't talking to you about this stuff anymore.”

 

“What's one more conversation going to hurt? You kind of hurt my feelings last time, you can give me a little break, right?”

 

Hurt his feelings? Sure Sehun was hot by most standards, but he had to be use to being turned down. “I don't have to.”

 

“It's my brother, right?” Sehun asked.

 

Chanyeol was surprised. Was he really that obsessed with Lu Han? “How can you tell?”

 

“If it's Lu Han, you tend to have this sort of green eyed monster look every time his name is mentioned.”

 

“Green eyed—what is that supposed to mean?” Chanyeol asked. He reached a hand up and wiped his nose on his coat sleeve. It was definitely running now.

 

Sehun handed him a napkin, a deep frown on his face. “Nothing I guess, just how you look when he's bothering you.”

 

Chanyeol was quiet for a minute. The Board had basically said Lu Han was innocent, but still...Chanyeol had a bad feeling. Why was Lu Han's name on that site? Why? And he was awfully close to Kim Minseok all of a sudden. Did they know someone in common? Was Lu Han trying to get close to the Inbetween on purpose?

 

“Did Lu Han have dealings with mafia or big gangs in China? Like established ones. Our search came up clear, but...your brother was on a list of people associated with people that might be rivals.”

 

Sehun frowned even more than that. He seemed deep in thought.

 

“I don't believe so. I know he use to beat other kids up, but he was still in high school in China. Most of the time he just went around causing little havoc here and there with his friends. His friends might be part of that now, but they're not talking to him anymore. They all stopped talking to him when he sent that one kid to the hospital.”

 

Chanyeol suddenly perked up. Hospital? There hadn't been anything about that in Lu Han's background check. “He did what now?”

 

Sehun glanced at Chanyeol nervously. Right, family was always first. Sehun wouldn't say anything to discriminate Lu Han if he didn't have to. “The Board has already decided Lu Han's innocent. I have to watch over him and the Kai so I'm just curious.”

 

Sehun still seemed unsure. “I...I don't like Lu Han being in the Mafia, but he's smart. He never joined anything when he moved to Korea, just fought with them and I'm pretty sure he didn't do anything in China though he may have wanted to. It happened after his parents went missing on one of their overseas trips. He beat a kid to a pulp. They were ready to pull the plug on him, but he woke up not remembering anything up to a few months before the fight. There was only one kid that witnessed it and I'm pretty sure he's in America now, plus he was on Lu Han’s side. I think he was the one that called the ambulance. After the kid woke up, Lu Han came to live with us. I...I only know this because he broke down a few months after moving in. We got into a fight and I was still pretty short back then so he got me pinned down, but I guess it reminded him of that so he ended up crying instead.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. Lu Han really had Luck on his side to have something like that happen and no one know. But someone did know. That must have been why his name was on that site. “Rides motorcycles and beats a kid into a coma. Your brother's face is a pretty good mask.”

 

“It's not a mask,” Sehun said and went back to looking at the clock, “my brother's face shows all.”

  
  



	13. Grenade

**13\. Grenade**

 

    The dark silk of Chanyeol's blazer fell neatly onto his shoulders as he pulled it on. His hair was combed back and gelled in the style that made him look like a high schooler at his entrance ceremony dressed in his father's old clothes. He patted his breast pocket where he had put his butterfly knife and checked his belt and ankle straps for other weapons. Satisfied, he stood up and grabbed a glass of cold water on his desk. There was a meeting today. It had only been half a day since his private one with the board, but he had allowed the rest of the Board time to fester over the contents he had found concerning the Inbetween's problem. The Inbetween himself had left two days prior, but Chanyeol had not gotten that information until last night, but he couldn't be bothered being miffed that he had continued to send expensive flowers to his room two mornings more than he needed to. The cold water helped lower the heat he felt in his cheeks as well as his nerves. He was fighting down a cold scratching it's way forward at the back of his throat. Going out last night had been a bad move. Even after finishing his chicken at Pinku Pinku's, his hair was still damp. Sehun said he could stay a bit longer, but with the new information and knowing Sehun might try to steal another kiss, he had rushed his leave and now he was probably sick.

 

“Alright, Park Chanyeol, stop thinking about that,” he told himself. A water kiss. That Sehun was absolutely positively the worse. He shook his head of such thoughts. He needed to think about the information Sehun had gave him about Lu Han not Sehun himself. He had a meeting to go to. He needed to decide if he wished to bring it up or not depending on the facts the Board presented to the Kai after yesterday's meeting.

 

The Board room was stuffy when Chanyeol entered. He was one of the last people there which was rare. The Board members sat straight backed and the Kai looked tense, a look that might have been mistaken as murderous and probably was. Lu Han sat just behind him, prettily, in a white suit, blinking with nervous cluelessness. Chanyeol took his seat and a few more Board members came in along with a couple gunmen. Kyungsoo stood in the corner closest to the Kai.

 

The Kai straightened up and spread his hands on the table. “So, what has my Board brought to show me concerning the problem the Inbetween presented?”

 

“Our informant,” said one of the Board members, “had presented a letter he happened to come by that led us to some very interesting information.”

 

“Alright, present it.”

 

The projector was turned on and the website Chanyeol had shown last night was put back up on the screen. Someone began pointing a laser at the screen.

 

“These are all possible men of interest. We are positive that it is a large gang or mafia concerned with Chinese imports and exports that is responsible for hiring the Chinese thieves that have been pulling out cargo from our counterpart’s ships, however, they are only interested in the gems.”

 

“Counterfeiting isn't rare,” the Kai pointed out. “The Inbetween said they were using them for redecorating their estate. Much of their family has interest in jewelry.”

 

“That is understandable, but our concern are these names. They knew exactly which boat and which boxes they needed. We, the Board, fear there may be insider help. If you look at these names, you will see a familiar one.”

 

Chanyeol suddenly tensed up. Were they...? But, last night they said it definitely could not be.

 

The Kai glanced through the names then sighed. “Lu Han.”

 

The Wife jumped a bit hearing his name then frowned as his own eyes took in the list. “My name.”

 

The Kai let out a rough sigh. “It is only under acquaintance. If you think I am not aware of my own lover's past, you are mistaken.”

 

“Of course we are not suggesting you know nothing, Kai. We did not believe the Wife to have anything to do with this, but it is curious his name is here.”

 

The Kai leaned back in his chair. “Not really. I did not pick a weakling as the Wife. Would it be weird that he might have picked a fight with a mafia wannabe?”

 

Chanyeol thought it a bit weird. He thought it a bit weird the Kai knew that. The way Sehun had talked about Lu Han's past invisible criminal record made it seem like Lu Han didn't like to talk about it. They were lovers, though.

 

“Of course not, we do not disagree with such thoughts. We had already written Lu Han off as a suspect. However, new information and a thorough look through the rest of the names has brought the Wife back in.”

 

The Kai suddenly stood, chair tipping over with the force. “Do you dare say my Wife is a suspect?”

 

“Please stay calm, Kai,” Chanyeol said, holding out a hand to touch Jongin's wrist. He was a bit surprised as well. What had the Board learned to bring Lu Han back into this after already convincing each other he was innocent. There was honestly nothing in Lu Han's history that could really make him a true suspect even knowing he use to get into fights with gangs.

 

“Listen to this and judge for yourself,” one of the Board members said.

 

Something started playing and Chanyeol froze. Sehun's voice. Sehun's voice as he talked to Chanyeol last night at Pinku Pinku's.

 

After it was finished, the room fell silent. Their eyes turned towards the Kai and it was like watching the trigger being pulled from a grenade. Chanyeol knew this look. He made a sign to the gunmen not to move. He could not have them shooting via an irrational command from the Kai.

 

“That was supposed to be removed the moment I got back,” the Kai said.

 

Chanyeol's chest pricked suddenly. Obviously there had been a bug put somewhere on Chanyeol to record him. The Kai knew about it?

 

“He was only supposed to have it for the three days I was gone,” the Kai continued.

 

Oh...Jongin had wanted to know what Sehun talked to him about probably. That meant...that meant maybe he knew about Chanyeol sleeping with Oh Sehun. That meant they all knew. He didn't have time to be embarrassed by it.

 

“Right hand Park Chanyeol had some suspicious movements in those three days so we felt it necessary to keep it there longer. But, other than this discussion, we have learned who that boy was that our Wife nearly killed.”

 

Lu Han's eyes were big and watery. “Jongin.” His voice was meek as he called out to the Kai forgetting his formalities. Was he scared?

 

The Kai didn't look back at him. His shoulders were slumped. “Who was it?”

 

“The illegitimate son of a mafia, one Lu Han wouldn't have gotten away from so easily without help.”

 

Help. Lu Han had help from Mafia?

 

“Chanyeol.” The Kai's voice was deep, demanding.

 

“Yes, Kai?”

 

“Get him out of here.”

 

He didn't look at Lu Han, but Chanyeol knew. He stood and grabbed the older man by his thin shoulder and started to drag him away.

 

“No, wait,” Lu Han tried to protest.

 

“Please don't, you're going to make it worse.”

 

“What about Jongin?”

 

Chanyeol took one glance at the Kai before he left the board room, gunmen immediately walking with them. The Kai was shaking with anger. They didn't want to be there when he exploded.

 

✌

 

Lu Han rushed into his room once they were back at the main manor of the estate. He didn't look as if he was about to cry, but he definitely looked shaken. Chanyeol almost felt bad for him. It must be scary, that was if Lu Han truly understood the seriousness of the mafia. Chanyeol still wasn't sure. Until a few months ago, Lu Han had just been the Kai's lover, completely innocent of any of their doings. Why had he taken the position as the Wife? He didn't have to. Even with Jongin telling him he was the Kai, Lu Han could have denied his request and tried to continue on like that though Chanyeol doubted it would have lasted long as more and more responsibilities were dropped on the young Kai. Could he still get out now?

 

Chanyeol was still surprised about the bug. Where could it have been implanted? Chanyeol could only think his phone of all things. He could understand being bugged by order of the Kai for those three days he was gone with Lu Han. He was embarrassed that the Board knew of what he did with Sehun. They definitely knew. The Kai knew. He didn't like it, but he understood. However, it was not the Board's business who he slept with. They crossed lines keeping him bugged, but maybe that was good, too. Chanyeol had still been fighting himself over whether or not to bring up his discussion with Oh Sehun. If Lu Han really was some sort of spy, then it was good that they caught him. Chanyeol had been kind of suspicious when Lu Han seemed to get along so well with Kim Minseok.

 

There were small noises from inside the Wife's room. Chanyeol moved to stand guard before it, listening carefully for any signs that he would try to escape. That would just make it obvious Lu Han was guilty. He didn't hear any of that, just shuffling around and a few kicks to the furniture. He sighed and leaned his head back. The Wife was having a tantrum. It wouldn't be good for him to continue with it once the Kai got here. Though Chanyeol had been threatened many times by Jongin, the younger had never actually sent him to get tortured or hit him for disobeying. The last time they fought, they had been in junior high and Chanyeol had been reprimanded by the previous Right Hand for hitting his son back. Chanyeol didn't know Jongin for the violent type, but he was scary.

 

Perhaps it was twenty minutes, perhaps it was an hour before the Kai barged into his own bedroom. Lu Han had gone silent some minutes before. Chanyeol stood straighter as the Kai approached. He pulled off his tie in one smooth slip, already half undone. His hair was a bit mused, but he just messed it more up before Chanyeol could ask to assist him. He looked around the bedroom then at Chanyeol. He had that look in his eye that had Chanyeol inching back.

 

“Where is he?” the Kai asked.

 

Chanyeol had to lick his lips before answering. “Inside.”

 

“Did he try to escape?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. Escape? Had the Board managed to convince the Kai to go against his Wife? “He has been mostly quiet.”

 

The Kai nodded. “Did he say anything?”

 

“He just seems confused,” Chanyeol responded.

 

“Alright, move aside then, Chanyeol. I must speak with my Wife.”

 

Chanyeol hesitated in obeying the order. “Because you love him, you might be a bit emotional, Kai. Please think carefully before doing anything.”

 

The Kai scoffed. “Am I the one that needs to be told this? Or the person who talks too much to the Kai's brother-in-law?”

 

Chanyeol reddened a bit and finally moved aside. The Kai took a deep breath before entering the Wife's chamber connected to his bedroom. For a while, it was silent. Chanyeol peeked in to only see them staring each other down. He jumped when the arguing began.

 

“What's all this about beating someone to a pulp?”

 

“It's not something I like to talk about.”

 

“You were keeping this a secret from me? I thought I knew everything about you from your own mouth.”

 

“I'm not proud of it. I try to forget it.”

  
“What group? What group helped you out of China!”

 

“No, it was just timing,” Lu Han defended.

 

“How am I supposed to trust you if you keep something so big from me?”

 

“You don't trust me!” Lu Han had started to yell now as well. “I love you!It was a mistake not to tell you, but it's not any of the Board's business.”

 

“It is the Board's business. They're there to protect us or me from you if the case may be.”

 

“Is this the case? Do you need protecting from me? I thought we had established who was stronger, but maybe I was wrong.” Lu Han sounded spiteful.

 

“I am strong,” Jongin said, voice deadly.

 

Chanyeol placed a hand on the doorknob. It would not be good for the Kai to do too much especially if Lu Han ended up innocent which Chanyeol doubted.

 

“Yeah? Then why, for all that I've been here, I've only ever seen you order other people around to do your dirty work?You just hide behind black clad gunmen like a scared, spoiled, little boy.”

 

Oh no. Chanyeol could feel it, the anger. Wasn't Lu Han scared?

 

There was a sudden popping sound then Lu Han yelping before hitting the floor. “Jongin!”

 

“I didn't think the person I loved would say such a thing to me,” the Kai growled.

 

Chanyeol heard Lu Han stand up. “Loved? Well, I didn't think the person I love would hit me. I thought you'd trust me, but I guess not.”

 

Suddenly, the door slid opened and Lu Han marched out. He turned his head to Chanyeol for a moment. They blazed up with a fierce fire, before turning away and rushing out, one hand cradling his cheek. Chanyeol reached out for him, but was tugged back.

 

“Leave him. His face is important, he's just going to take care of the bruise.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. He watched as the darkness around the Kai from his anger died down and he let out a sigh. He walked to the bed and flopped down on it. “Bring me tea, Park Chanyeol.”

 

✌

 

Chanyeol cupped his hands under the running water in his bathroom faucet. The Wife had been held up in a guest room in the main manor for hours now refusing to see the Kai or Chanyeol. There was no clear evidence yet, so they couldn't particularly lock him up seeing as Lu Han still held the Wife status. There was a hard strain within the family because of this. It hadn't even been a day and Chanyeol could feel it. New Years was just around the corner. Usually they got the day off and had a large dinner, then when Chinese New Years came around, they headed over to their counterpart. They wouldn't be able to do that this year if this kept up. It wasn't like this was the first year they had been busy around the holidays, but Chanyeol wished this could have all happened at another time. He wished it could not happen at all. If only Jongin had never met Lu Han. Honestly speaking, having a Wife while being such a young Kai was a distraction. When it became obvious how much Jongin liked Lu Han, Chanyeol should have said something. When he decided it was a good idea to get a Wife, Chanyeol should have told him no. But, the Kai never asked Chanyeol for any romantic advice. He hadn't really asked Chanyeol much that didn't concern to mafia directly. It had been years since he had asked for personal advice.

 

Chanyeol's hands started getting cold. He lifted them and splashed the water he had cupped onto his face. This must have been what Jongin's father felt like right before the previous Kai decided to retire and run off with his foreign lover. Stress stress and more stress. Chanyeol's phone suddenly rang. He moved out of the bathroom and picked it up from where he'd thrown it haphazardly onto his bed.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun is at the gate,” said the voice of one of the security team.

 

A groan escaped Chanyeol before he realized it. “Send him home.”

 

“He refuses. He's spitting out vulgarities and shaking the gate. If anyone comes past, it would be bad.”

 

Great. What in the world had Sehun so worked up.

 

“Should we let him in?” the security asked.

 

“No, no, that's not a good idea at the moment. I'll come out.”

 

“That may seem suspicious to the board,” the security said.

 

Chanyeol raised a brow then reddened. “Does everyone know?”

 

“Most of us didn't mind at first, still quite a few don't. It's not really our business, but right now it doesn't look good.”

 

Did it really matter that he had slept with Oh Sehun? It was one time...two times but in one sitting. “I'm coming out.”

 

Chanyeol hung up and started to pocket his phone before frowning. He threw it back on the bed and checked the rest of his clothes to make sure there weren't any bugs before leaving the Apartment. Oh Sehun looked like an angry bull as he shook the gate's bars when Chanyeol finally got sight of him. Chanyeol chose to stay inside the gate and shooed the guards watching Sehun away.

 

“What do you want, Oh Sehun?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Where's my brother?” Sehun asked.

 

“Inside like he always is.”

 

“He called me.”

 

Shit. Chanyeol didn't think Lu Han would call his brother about this, he seemed as if he wanted to keep stuff to himself. He must have been really hurt, or this was just part of his plan.

 

“What did he say?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“He said Jongin hit him. They fight a lot, I know. They punch each other when they laugh and sometimes that bruises, they're rough when they have sex, so Lu Han has to wear thick bracelets around his wrists so my parents don't see, but punching him in the face isn't something that normally happens.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “Your brother said something that my boss is sensitive about.”

 

“Yeah, he mentioned that. He didn't mean it, though. However, he only says those things to defend himself. Why was he defending himself?”

 

“This isn't any of your concern, Sehun,” Chanyeol said. “Go home.”

 

“I won't go home until I know my brother's going to be fine. This is the mafia, it's dangerous here. Why was Jongin so mad he would hit him?”

 

Chanyeol pulled his coat around his shoulders tighter. Should he say it? He wasn't bugged right now. “I was bugged, Sehun. Everything you have said about your brother, they know. Lu Han is a suspicious person now.”

 

“What? Why?” Sehun asked. “Was it that thing I said the other day? I told you he didn't have anything to do with the mafia directly.”

 

“That kid he beat up did, though,” Chanyeol said. “There's the possibility that he has connections to a problem arising right now for us.”

 

“That's stupid. It's been years since that happened. Why are you so suspicious?”

 

“Your brother can't be trusted right now,” Chanyeol said. “It's our job to be suspicious of all outsiders. My number one job is to protect the Kai and if that means protecting him from the person he loves , so help me, I will do it.”

 

Sehun's face turned into a look of horror for just a moment before turning back into a glare. “You would kill my brother? What if he's innocent?”

 

“I highly doubt he's innocent,” Chanyeol said. Why was that? If he thought about it, wasn't it a bit farfetched for Lu Han to be connected to the fake jewelry thievery of their counterparts. And he got on well with the Inbetween. Unless the Inbetween was in on this. All their counterparts. “You never trust an outsider.”

 

“You're an outsider, too, Park Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol froze suddenly.

 

“You forgot I'm good with computers. I'm a bit of a stalker when it comes to people I like. I looked you up. Your father went into depression after his restaurant was shot up and he couldn’t pay the new mafia that had his deed so he basically sold you to them. This mafia.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “That's not true. I wanted to be here.”

 

“Why? Why would you want to be here?”

 

“Because of Jongin!” Chanyeol shouted then immediately covered his mouth with his hand. He felt his face going red.

 

“Ah,” Sehun said. His face looked disappointed.

 

“He...I owe Kim Jongin a debt. He saved my life as a kid,” Chanyeol explained.

 

“Hero complex,” Sehun said. “You slept with me because I was the only one to offer. The one you really wanted was busy with my brother on Jeju Island.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol took a step back.

 

“You don't trust my brother, you won't help him be found innocent because you're jealous of him. You want to be the Wife.”

 

“That's ridiculous!” Chanyeol yelled. He didn't mean to yell. His voice cracked at the end. His chest hurt.

 

“No, you're in love with Kim Jongin and that's why you won't help my brother. But if you really want to be the right hand so bad, shouldn't you be protecting both your Kai and the ones he loves? What kind of right hand are you?”

 

Sehun's words exploded something in Chanyeol's chest. He reached a hand over his heart and turned away. “Go home, Sehun. Go home so you don't make things worse.”

 

“Fine, but if you dare touch my brother, the next time I touch you, it won't be gently.”

 

Sehun had been gentle. Chanyeol remembered the samurai sword pressed against his neck that the Kai always threatened him with. It was more of a joke, but it still put fear into him. He wanted to be treated gently.

  
  



	14. Ropes

**14\. Ropes**

 

    Chanyeol's desk chair was uncomfortable. He wondered if he had grown in the past few months since he had really been able to sit in it properly for an extended period of time. There wasn't much work today, well not much work to be done outside of his office. Checking the accounts and recorded activities, Chanyeol found quite a few mistakes had been made and sent out over twenty emails to various members in other departments for clearing. There had never been this many errors in any given time since their computer system had been perfected. This was what happened when Chanyeol couldn't be at his desk. He was being sent out so often now. Not that that wasn't the Right Hand's job, but it would be nice if he could actually sit down and do some office work now and again instead of leaving it up to Jinri to hand the work out to their respective secondary signers who were sometimes not that trustworthy when it came to responsibility.

 

The click clacking of Chanyeol's fingers on his keyboard filled the room joined only by the hum of his computer fan and the ticking of the clock on the wall behind him. Emails done, files sorted and recorded where he needed, already two replies back, Chanyeol felt productive for the first time in weeks. It almost reminded him of school. He sort of hated it.

 

School had been a nuisance for Chanyeol. At twelve years old, he had just finished elementary and was being pushed into a fancier school that spoke English by his mother, but a man in a red blazer stepped into the restaurant. Chanyeol had seen him a couple times since their first meeting two years earlier, but never so close. Over in the corner was his son surrounded by gunmen again. His hair was a bit long giving him a softer look, but he still wore pastels. Jongin wore pastels now, too, though it was more often that the Kai came around in reds and blacks with bleached hair to set off his pale gold skin.

 

Chanyeol knew his parents had argued as the Right Hand and his son stood there in their restaurant's entryway, but he couldn't remember over what. His father had been under the weather often and caused his sister to take over running most of the restaurant when she wasn't at school or studying. Chanyeol's memories picked up again when the previous Right Hand spoke.

 

“I am here for the collateral.”

 

Such a statement had Chanyeol on edge. He remembered the last time someone had come to take collateral. That little boy in the corner, not all that much smaller than him, had taken a bar across his back for Chanyeol.

 

“It's been two years, that means the restaurant is ours. However, we will not evict you from it. In order to allow you to stay without rent payment, I will need to recruit your son.”

 

His mother hadn't liked those words. Chanyeol wasn't sure what they meant at the time. The Right Hand walked over to him as Chanyeol sat at a booth looking through school brochures. The gunmen followed with the Right Hand's son in tow. He sat down across from Chanyeol and smiled. It wasn't an ugly smile and Chanyeol smiled back.

 

“Do you remember me?”

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

“Do you remember my son?”

 

Chanyeol nodded again, but added, “He saved me.”

 

The Right Hand chuckled. “Yes he did. Didn't he do a good job?” He made a gesture towards the gunmen and they parted to allow the boy to move forward and into his father's outstretched arms. “This is my boy.”

 

Chanyeol turned his head. His eyes met with the boy and the boy smiled. Kim Jongin smiled at him.

 

“I'm Kim Jongin,” he said, “next in line for the Kai.”

 

“That's right,” the Right Hand said and ruffled Jongin's hair. “The current Kai, his son Heechul, then you. You're an important person, Jongin and we need someone to protect you.” The Right Hand suddenly turned to Chanyeol. His eyes were serious and scary. “Do you know what a debt is?”

 

“Yes. That's why you own the restaurant now, that's why those guys came that day.”

 

“Good, I'm glad you understand. It won't be as hard to explain this then. You're to come live with us, Park Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol frowned a bit. “Why?”

 

“Because your father owes me a debt and you owe this child one as well.”

 

Jongin was frowning at his father's words and looked at Chanyeol worriedly. Chanyeol answered with a simple 'I understand' because he did. Chanyeol understood the debt he held towards Kim Jongin. He wasn't as important as this child, he wasn't as smart, he was handsome but not as smooth or charming as Jongin, Jongin was better at everything, Jongin was worth more,. Chanyeol had prepared to take as many bullets as he could for Jongin, for the little boy that had left the restaurant limp that night when he had seen his first man shot. He shot his first man two years later in a back alley when Jongin had thought it would be fun to sneak out and go to karaoke. He took his first life two years after that when Jongin lost his phone and ended up in the wrong black car in a mall parking garage. He took his second life then, too and spent his first full night realizing what Byun Baekhyun had gone through when his father finally kicked him out because he couldn't keep his mouth shut and was interrogated by the Angel Mafia before being fully recruited.

 

How many years had Chanyeol taken bullets for Jongin? Ten? And only now he was losing his grip on it? Work was supposed to be keeping these thoughts from surfacing. These thoughts would lead him to remember that time he went to America and was forced into a game where they locked him and Jongin in a closet. Chanyeol didn't understand English well, but they were definitely making fun of Jongin for being pretty, saying kiss, kiss, kiss. They had kissed. Jongin said they should just get it over with, make the other kids shut up. A few months later, getting into high school with barely high enough grades, Chanyeol started dating Baekhyun. Any kiss there barely reached the level of Jongin's kiss.

 

Sehun's words started to plague his mind again. It was always Sehun's words that plagued Chanyeol's mind. His voice tightened around his mind until he was forced to struggle against them.

 

Was he in love with Kim Jongin?

 

Of course he was, he loved the Kai. They all loved the Kai. He loved Kim Jongin.

 

Chanyeol removed his fingers from the keyboard and pressed them against his forehead.

 

He'd been in love with Kim Jongin.

 

✌

 

Chanyeol only left his office later that night. He had heard whispers that the Kai had not left his room that day. A Kai showing emotional stress would put the group in jeopardy. It was weakness. Even in a group like the Angel Mafia, weakness was bad. Weakness meant a new Kai. Jongin was still young, but Lu Han was not blood family. Showing emotional stress with an actual wife  even had led to distrust within the group before. This was why the Right Hand existed. They couldn't both hide away from the world.

 

Lifting a hand up, Chanyeol knocked firmly against the Kai's bedroom door. It was silent inside, but the door easily opened. The face that greeted him on the other side, however, looked haggard. Chanyeol had not seen the Kai in such a state since being told he had to leave his ballet school in order to become the Kai. He straightened up a bit, but Jongin still looked every bit like a quarreling lover as he moved aside to let Chanyeol in.

 

“They're complaining, aren't they?” Jongin asked.

 

“I have heard a bit of talk. It is not at the point to worry yet, Kai,” Chanyeol said and looked about the room. The signs of frustration were everywhere. Jongin's samurai swords were on the floor and most of the replaceable furniture and decorations had been hacked or knocked down with them in a fit of rage, the sex ropes on the bed being what got the brunt of the damage. Chanyeol began the motion of picking up after Jongin.

 

“Just leave it,” the Kai said.

 

Chanyeol peeked up once at the Kai before continuing. “You're not a child to have your room messy. It's best if I clean it up.”

 

“Chanyeol,” the Kai warned.

 

“Don't be a brat, Jongin. I can't allow the mess, you know this.”

 

The use of the Kai's name and such words seemed to do the trick. Chanyeol managed to pick up the bigger pieces of damage before looking back at the Kai who had taken residence on his bed. He was just in his undershirt, pants undone but not bothered being removed. Chanyeol sighed and went to the closet for a set of sleeping pants.

 

“I shouldn't have hit him,” the Kai said.

 

“It's not nice to hit people, but sometimes they need to be hit,” Chanyeol said.

 

“No, Lu Han never needs to be hit. Lu Han is beautiful.” His voice was floaty and full of regret.

 

“You're the Kai. Lu Han only holds the Wife title, that is all. Let us get you ready for bed, alright?” Chanyeol held out the sleeping pants to the Kai and he stood. When he did no more, Chanyeol moved over to him and let his hands lay against the Kai's hips, slowly pushing the fabric of his pants down his golden toned legs. There was a knot in his throat. It had happened a few times when Chanyeol studied the glory that was Kim Jongin's body. He had known the other to be an attractive male, but he had never thought he himself was attractive. Chanyeol never really thought anyone was attractive. Well, Lu Han had been obviously pretty, but such study of him had been more out of jealousy it seemed.

 

Chanyeol had a memory of thinking Sehun quite charming.

 

“He doesn't just have the Wife title,” Jongin said as he stepped into the pajama pants Chanyeol held out to him one smooth leg at a time, “he has my heart. I should never hit him.”

 

“You're the Kai,” Chanyeol defended.

 

“No, that's not an excuse. Can't you tell me what I did was wrong, tell me I'm a terrible lover, tell me I don't deserve him,” Jongin begged.

 

Chanyeol looked up. There were tears in the Kai's eyes. They wouldn't fall, Jongin had been taught like most of them how to keep them in, but Chanyeol didn't remember the last time he had seen such an expression on Jongin's face. “You deserve everything.”

 

Jongin smiled a bit. “You would think that. You're so loyal to me. I really am thankful for you, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile back. “I am thankful for you, too.”

 

The Kai went back to sitting on his bed. Chanyeol stayed kneeling on the floor. If he stayed lower than Jongin, perhaps he would continue confiding in him. At one point in time, he had been shorter than Jongin.

 

“When was the last time I hit you, Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol leaned his back against the bed as he tried to remember. “Hmm, high school? You were still a bit of a brat back then.”

 

“I wasn't a brat, I didn't have many playmates other than you, and I was never told not to hit when I was angry. I had to learn that myself.”

 

“Yes, yes, you instead went to pressing swords against people's throats.”

 

The Kai chuckled. “They're swords from one of my performances at the ballet school. Dad bought them for me. The teachers couldn't believe I used real swords while dancing with other kids. Dad originally put me in dance to give me a softer side, you know. He regrets it a bit because the previous Kai ran off with a ballet dancer, but I enjoyed it.”

 

“I think it worked,” Chanyeol said. Jongin did have a soft side. He was a brat and scary, but still, he was sweet and thought thoroughly before giving any command.

 

Jongin sighed. “Lu Han was right.”

 

Chanyeol immediately turned at that. “No he wasn't, he was wrong. You're very strong, Kai. Maybe he just can't see that, that's why he said that.”

 

The Kai shook his head. “No, he didn't say it in the best way. He shouldn't have said it, but he wasn't wrong.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “You're really strong, Jongin, you don't need someone who questions that.”

 

“Am I suppose to be with someone who flatters me all day, who encourages everything I do, who will stand beside me even if I'm wrong? That's what you're for, isn't it?”

 

The Kai laughed when he said it, he meant it as a joke, but Chanyeol just sat by his knees slack jawed wondering what to say. He watched as Jongin's face fell as well and a look drew across his features that Chanyeol never wanted to see pointed at him.

 

Pity.

 

“It...has to be Lu Han, Chanyeol.”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked. It was sticky on his lips, the question. He barely got it out.

 

“Because Lu Han will tell me when I'm wrong. Lu Han will fight me. Lu Han will get angry with me. I can't grow with only encouragement. I need criticism, too.”

 

“A lover shouldn't be only criticism,” Chanyeol said.

 

Jongin shook his head. His blond hair was basically void of any gel and falling about his face randomly in sticky tuffs. “No, he criticizes, but he loves me despite all the flaws he finds. He loves me more. It's not one sided, either, Chanyeol. That's why, Lu Han, that's why only Lu Han, and that's why I can not let him go because of suspicion. He's too precious to me, I can't let Lu Han get hurt. Help me, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes slowly. Help.

 

Sehun had only been partly wrong with his assumption of Chanyeol's feelings. There was a desire deep inside him to be the one that Kim Jongin talked so sweetly about, to be the one Kim Jongin loved, yes, but Chanyeol knew that wasn't his place. He always knew because Kim Jongin was not an ordinary boy. He was the Kai now and Park Chanyeol was his Right Hand. He had never wanted for anything more than that.

 

✌

 

The door to the guest room Lu Han was held in was slightly ajar. Chanyeol stopped on his way past it and peeked inside. The Wife sat on the bed with his head hung, a bodyguard in a corner of the room close to the door. There was a bit of red on Lu Han's cheek turning purple. Jongin had hit him hard, but it seemed any bruising would be minimal. It was hard to imagine that pretty face all bruised up. Sehun said his brother use to get in fights all the time before and after they had become brothers. They weren't even brothers, but Sehun had come banging on the bars of the front gates with threats on his lips. It was a sweet relationship, Chanyeol thought. They weren't brothers, they were barely cousins, and yet they were more family than most. Chanyeol could understand those feelings. Perhaps, had Jongin ever offered, Chanyeol would have slept with him, but more than that, Jongin was Chanyeol's family. Sehun had been right. Even if he did see his real family often, there was a disconnect that he could only find here among the mafia members. He didn't want to take family away from anyone.

 

Lu Han looked up suddenly. Their eyes met. Chanyeol bowed his head, turned, and headed out of the main manor.

 

Cold. Night had fallen and it was twice as cold now. Mid-winter was the hardest for walking between the buildings of the estate, but at least he wasn't boiling in his clothes because of the sun. Chanyeol hurried to the offices. There was much work to be done, and if he knew the patterns of the Board like he ought to, they were scared which meant a quick trial before real evidence could be found. He needed to find evidence that Lu Han was not involved or at least not to such an extent that would warrant his beheading.

 

“It's late, are you going to work now?” Jinri asked as Chanyeol approached. She was applying red lipstick and had changed out of a pencil skirt into slick shorts that showed all of her long legs. Was it the weekend? Wasn't it Thursday? Or was yesterday Thursday? Chanyeol realized he had not paid much attention to which day of the week it was, he had not thought about that kind of thing for months.

 

“Yes, it's a busy week.”

 

Jinri chuckled. “It's the weekend now, so I'm giving myself the night off. Think you can handle that?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Don't worry about me, Jinri, I can work when I need to.” He waved his secretary off and went into his office to begin filing through the stacks on his desk, big fingers moving quickly across the keyboard as he checked and doubled checked a million reports. Missing, missing, missing. There was so much information missing. Chanyeol stood up quickly, chair rolling back from under him and hitting the wall behind with a loud thump. When Kim Junmyeon lacked information, there were two others Chanyeol could go to.

 

Byun Baekhyun's office was in the far corner of the office building settled in a room with about six other cubicles. Usually, he was never there, but at this time of the night there was only two places he could be. Rounding the corner of the cubicle, Chanyeol found his friend to be in both places at once.

 

Kim Jongdae's office actually wasn't an office at all, but the lounge in the same room as Baekhyun’s cubicles so it wasn't weird to find him in his lover's cubicle typing away at a small laptop while having his dick sucked by the cubicle's actual owner. Chanyeol had seen the sight enough times to be jaded by it, though he never quite managed to cover the look of displeasure he got. Jongdae looked over at him with a raised brow, face flushed because who wouldn't look like a baking tomato when someone was enthusiastically slurping at their pleasure zones. Baekhyun pulled off though and glared at Chanyeol with his glazed over eyes. They just sort of all stayed there for a few seconds before Chanyeol took in a deep breath and sighed.

 

“Guys, please, I really need you,” Chanyeol said. He didn't have time for knocking or waiting until they finished. It was times like these that Chanyeol wondered why he had even agreed to date Baekhyun for the couple months they had. He was glad he hadn't managed to date Jongdae, too.

 

They finally moved off each other (and by off, Baekhyun just stuffed Jongdae back in and moved so he was sitting on his lap, computer turned on. “What do you need, it's Friday night and I have a boyfriend who needs to return a favor.”

 

“And I have a Kai who wants to have makeup sex with his lover, but we all know why he can't do that now don't we?” the words came out a bit snappier than Chanyeol meant them but he had an invisible deadline fast approaching.

 

“Right, you want information on what the Board knows.” Baekhyun started typing into his computer while Jongdae pulled out his phone. He stopped after a bit when a picture popped up on his screen. “Jongdae, who's this?”

 

“Song Victoria,” Jongdae answered. “She's an actress I met recently originally from China. I hear her real father was a mafia head with lots of illegitimate children. I would look into her background if I were you, Chanyeol.”

 

“Was?” Chanyeol asked. “So a dead family.”

 

“Ah, then they wouldn't be here in Korea,” Baekhyun explained. “They would have no power, just random hires. Lu Han's mishap really could just be a coincidental connection.”

 

Yeah, it could be all coincidental Chanyeol guessed, but such thoughts left a weird feeling in his stomach. It was sour and heavy. He had been so sure Lu Han must be a bad person, but Jongin was so in love with him. Jongin couldn't love a bad person. Chanyeol was the bad person. The feeling just got heavier as he turned and headed back. There was a night's worth of research to do before it would rest.

  
  
  
  



	15. Nunchuks

15\. Nunchuks

 

    Pinku Pinku's was full the next morning for whatever reason. People were bundled up and sat in corners with soju and boxes of chicken munching away as they used whatever free hand they had to check their cellphones. Even Oh Sehun had a corner where books were spread out, dressed as chic as always with his pink apron over top, a breakfast chicken sandwich half eaten in front of him as he moved his pencil across paper. Chanyeol maneuvered his way through the crowd of diners and slid in the seat across from Sehun, trying to fit himself the best he could within the confined space and watched Sehun work.

 

“I'm on break,” Sehun said. “There should be a girl up there that can help you.”

 

“That's pretty rude,” Chanyeol said. “You're supposed to help customers whether you're on break or not.”

 

“You're not really a customer, though, and I have a paper due in three hours.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. How did he know it was him so easily? Sehun didn't even bother to look up at him. “How badly do you need a grade for this paper?”

 

“If I don't get a B I'll have to change my major again just so I can graduate next year.”

 

“Ah,” Chanyeol said. That put a bit of a damper on his plans. “I can call the school and get you a B in this class.”

 

Sehun looked up finally. He stared at Chanyeol as if he was stupid, lips slightly parted and an eyebrow raised. Chanyeol just blinked back innocently. He didn't like being looked at as if he was stupid. His school grades may not have been the best, but he wasn't stupid.

 

“Oh, you're serious,” Sehun said and put his pencil down. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because I need your help,” Chanyeol said.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Of course that's what you want. You only ever come see me if you need something.”

 

Chanyeol felt those words stab at his chest and he looked away guilty. It did seem that was true, but Sehun had originally been the one who had come to Chanyeol to bug him about information pertaining to Lu Han. That didn't matter though. That had been before they slept together. Chanyeol was the one using him now.

 

“You want to help me on this, though,” Chanyeol responded.

 

Sehun sighed and leaned back in his seat. “You're right. But, I want to help you with anything, Chanyeol.”

 

“I...” Chanyeol stumbled over his words. He hadn't meant it like that. “That's not it, Sehun. It's about your brother.”

 

“Of course,” Sehun said and waved for Chanyeol to continue.

 

“He has definitely kept stuff from the mafia, important information about his past that we could have taken measures once aware of, but they may not be part of what we are currently wary of. I need your help identifying who the boy was that your brother put into a coma and what his connection are with certain groups. Also, I need you to look into some names.”

 

“Why? Why are you asking me this. Don't you have guys for that kind of stuff?”

 

“You're a hacker,” Chanyeol explained. “I know about some of your previous work. You don't have anyone watching what you do, either. Our hackers have walls they can not cross. I need someone with little connection to the mafia.”

 

“Alright, I can get it done, but I'm going to need payment.”

 

“I said I can get you a B in this class you're writing for,” Chanyeol said.

 

“I can get a B myself. I just have to finish my paper.”

 

“If you hack for me, you won't have time to finish your paper, you won't have time to go to class. I need this done today.”

 

Sehun tilted his head curiously. “Why today? I don't usually work under pressure you know.”

 

“Your brother depends on it. If he's truly innocent then there's no point in keeping him on lock down. However, the Board is scared. When the Board is scared, they don't wait around for proper evidence. They'll find a million reasons to find Lu Han guilty before they find a reason to trust him again.”

 

“I thought you were on their side,” Sehun said.

 

Chanyeol sighed. “I don't think Lu Han should be in the mafia. He held back precious information from us as well as the Kai, but the Kai still loves him. I won't let someone Kim Jongin loves get hurt.”

 

“Because you love Kim Jongin,” Sehun said. He looked sad when he said it.

 

Chanyeol straightened up in his seat. “No. I love Kim Jongin, that's true, and I love the Kai. He is a precious person to me, but I would not climb into his bed if asked. I am the Right Hand. That means more to me than a sexual infatuation.”

 

Sehun frowned more. “Ah, I understand.”

 

Oh...Sehun thought...Chanyeol frowned, too. Wasn't Sehun just a sexual infatuation as well?

 

“Your brother deserves to leave our group with his head, Sehun. If he and the Kai wish to continue after this as they did before, that is fine, but he needs to leave with his head.”

 

“What makes you think he'll leave if he's innocent?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “Who would stay knowing every new suspicious thing found out about them put their head on the chopping block?”

 

Sehun chuckled and pulled out his phone. “You obviously don't know my brother well. But, fine, let's get this hacking done with. We'll have to move locations, I don't want to get tracked down.”

 

“What do you need? I can get you whatever you need,” Chanyeol said and stood.

 

“A B in this programming class would be a start and a kiss would be a great moral booster,” Sehun said and began to gather his work into a stack before handing it over to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol's ears reddened at the mention of a kiss, but if it really worked...“Okay, let's hurry then. Don't you need a computer?”

 

Sehun just waved his cellphone around. “I made an app. How do you think I hack so easily? There's computers in the cafe down the street and wifi. We'll go there and you can watch me make magic.”

 

Oh Sehun's hacking skills did end up being pretty magical.

 

✌

 

Chanyeol's car was parked a block over from Pinku Pinku's and the cafe. He glanced back occasionally to see if Sehun was still following him. He had the thought that Oh Sehun would leave as soon as the hacking was done, but he should have known better. Sehun was protective and nosey and didn't have any real interest in going back to work at the chicken shop. He had asked for a ride home, but last time Chanyeol had let Sehun in his car it had ended with Chanyeol kicking Sehun out on a random roadside. Sehun had somewhat confessed to Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn't know how to take confessions. The only confessions he knew how to handle were confessions of guilt. A member confessed, he dealt out a punishment. What punishment did you deal out when it was a romantic confession? Or had it been a sexual confession? What was the difference? With the easing Sehun's hacking had brought him, Chanyeol's mind had found time to think about these things again suddenly.

 

“Different car,” Sehun said.

 

“Huh, oh, yeah,” Chanyeol said shaking his head as he got out his keys. “It usually is. I don't own any particular car, they just give me one.”

 

“Still black.” Sehun walked to the other side and slid in when Chanyeol unlocked it.

 

“There’s one blue one.” Chanyeol settled himself into the driver's seat and turned the car on. It was cold and the heater took a few minutes to warm up so he watched his breaths puff out and against the windshield. “You don't have to go back to work, Sehun? It seemed like you were just on break.”

 

“I changed my schedule, just make sure you get me that B,” Sehun said.

 

“Yeah, don't worry about it.” The heat vents puffed out warm air and Chanyeol moved the car out of park.

 

Sehun's hacking had been fruitful. Just hooking up his cellphone, or more appropriately, a second cellphone that appeared planless so it couldn’t be traced as easily, to one of the computers in the coffee shop seemed to do the trick with whatever app Sehun had invented to aid such endeavors. He had managed to crack the website Chanyeol had been given with names of people connected to Chinese mafia who lived in Korea and find the source for every one of them. They hadn't gotten far with Lu Han's name, but the distance made it obvious whatever connection Lu Han had, it was over now and of no threat. Whoever had helped him out of the situation with the mafia bastard had done so simply out of goodwill or had lost interest now. And, as it turned out, the boy Lu Han had beaten up had been found out not long after that he was not a match to his supposed mafia father, but Song Victoria was. The boy was just a normal unfortunate boy. Certainly Lu Han still had things he wasn't telling them, but they had no connection to Kim Minseok's concern. If he left, such secrets wouldn't be a concern.

 

“So, what happens to my brother now?” Sehun asked halfway through their drive to his apartment.

 

“Well, once you print out his phone logs and all the information we found, he'll be allowed free reign again, but it's best if he leaves.”

 

“And if he doesn't?” Sehun's voice was cemented.

 

If he doesn't? Chanyeol still couldn't convince himself that Lu Han could really be that in love with Kim Jongin. “He's an idiot.”

 

“My brother is indeed an idiot,” Sehun agreed.

 

They pulled up to Sehun's apartment not long after. Chanyeol sat quietly as Sehun slowly undid his seatbelt and pulled the straps over his shoulder.

 

“You should come in while I print everything off for you,” Sehun said.

 

“You can email it to me instead,” Chanyeol offered.

 

Sehun sighed. “It's late, Chanyeol. We were in that cafe for hours and it will still be longer yet before I have everything completely organized. I won't be able to organize it correctly if you're not telling me how.”

 

“Text me,” Chanyeol said.

 

Sehun let out a tired sigh and got out of the car, but kept his head peeking in, a familiar position from the last time Sehun had gotten out of Chanyeol's car. “Which is more important right now, Chanyeol, getting my brother's head off the chopping block or avoiding the guy you slept with?”

 

“I'm not avoiding you because we had sex,” Chanyeol said. His voice was a little rough. He felt tired.

 

“But you are avoiding me, yes?”

 

“I can't avoid you, I need you for stuff.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Then come on up and finish using me already, jeez.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. He hadn't meant it like that, but Sehun was right, he needed to be there to help organize.

 

Chanyeol was a little sad to leave the warmth of his car, but he hurried after Sehun up to his apartment. He frowned seeing Zitao was there. He was doing some kind of martial arts workout in the living room while watching a drama on the television, shirtless with only sweatpants and red marks from where the metal handles of the nunchuks he was using kept hitting him over and over with the repeated movements, but it appeared it didn't hurt. And there was a silver necklace around his neck and an array of earrings on his ears.

 

“Tch, you brought that guy here again? I thought he turned you down. Didn't like your D or something like that,” Zitao said glancing over at them.

 

“Zitao, shut up and go to your room. I've got that stuff to do.”

 

Zitao rolled his eyes and stopped with the nunchuks. He looked over Chanyeol, his sharp angled eyes judging him. “He's kinda cute, but nothing much. Looks a little suspicious. Probably part of the mob.”

 

Usually when Chanyeol was suspected of being part of the mob by someone like this, he would let them catch a glimpse of his gun to get them to shut up, but Chanyeol was curious about Zitao. The way the gems in those earring glittered and the one on the pendent of his long chained necklace were familiar.

 

“Where did you get your jewelry, Zitao?”

 

“What?” Zitao took a step back surprised by the question. “I...why?”

 

Suspicion immediately heightened. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Zitao.

 

“What the fuck!” Zitao screamed and moved behind the couch.

 

“Hey! Don't pull that out in my apartment,” Sehun said and grabbed Chanyeol's hand.

 

Chanyeol frowned and put the gun away. “Huang Zitao, where did you get those gems?”

 

Zitao peeked from over the back of the couch at him. “Yixing. They're fake, I know the difference between fake and real, I'm not a cheap-ass, but my boyfriend is. They're probably stolen, I don't know. Yixing thought they were pretty when he found them in the market and thought they were a good price. I'm not gonna not wear the jewelry my boyfriend buys me. That's rude.”

 

“Yixing? Lu Han's friend?”

 

“The guy that came in that morning to get condoms,” Sehun said. “He's a bit light in the head.”

 

Chanyeol had pulled out his phone beginning to text. “Huang Zitao, call your boyfriend. I need to know where he bought those jewels now.”

 

✌

 

Zhang Yixing lived in a little apartment just outside the nearest Chinese market street. Chanyeol hadn't wanted to park the sleek black mafia car so close to the apartment. This area was another mafia's home turf, one the Angel mafia hadn't had an excuse to overthrow yet and he felt the car would stand out too much. However, Sehun's roommate insisted they drive straight up. Chanyeol wished they hadn't brought him along. He was loud and too excited, but then he kept threatening Chanyeol and Chanyeol had to remind himself over and over that this guy actually taught martial arts so his fighting was probably more honed than Chanyeol's training had managed to do with his too lanky to bend properly body. He could not shoot the guy for being annoying. There had to be some reason Sehun was friends with him though Chanyeol thought he knew why they had broken up. They had to bring him along, though. Chanyeol needed someone to put at gunpoint if Yixing ended up being more than a dumb doting boyfriend. And Zitao had complained about being seen in his workout outfit while sweaty outside which was why they had driven straight up to the apartment instead of parking two streets over.

 

“Everyone out,” Chanyeol said as soon as the car was in park. His voice was a bit clipped. He couldn't help it. It felt like he was on the verge of solving every possible mystery in the world today. First, it appeared Lu Han had already paid off his debt to whatever mafia group had helped him out of China or maybe he had helped them and in return hey helped him out, so he was free where Kim Minseok's situation was concerned. And now he might have found the thieves of the gems being looted off their counterpart's ships.

 

Sehun got out with Zitao who had his arms crossed over his chest with one hand up rubbing at his empty earring holes. Chanyeol had forced him to take the jewels out so he could inspect them. There was an almost one hundred percent certainty, Chanyeol thought, that they were identical to the fake gems the In-between had on that ship. He walked over to Sehun and Zitao, flashed the darker haired boy a look at his gun, and gestured toward the apartment.

 

“Oh my gosh, tell him to stop doing that,” Zitao groaned and rolled his eyes as he led them to the apartment and up a few floors. “Can't believe you're dating the mafia. You're too much of a magnet for danger, Oh Sehun.”

 

“We're not dating and your boyfriend ran a drug ring in high school,” Sehun said.

 

“Hey! He doesn't do that anymore, he got casted,” Zitao said and stopped in front of an apartment door. “He had to do something to get money, you use to use that hacking device of yours to get extra cash. It's not as hard as you think to get away with illegal stuff.”

 

Chanyeol knew that well. “Just get your boyfriend out here. I don't care what you guys do on your free time, but this isn't my area and I need to know where he got those jewels.”

 

“Right,” Zitao said and lifted a hand to knock, but the door opened before his knuckles even touched the wood of the door.

 

The man from the morning after stood smiling softly at them with a dimple embedded deep into one cheek. He came out slowly already dressed and handed Zitao a t-shirt who happily changed it out for the sweat soaked dirty tank top he had randomly put on when pushed out of Sehun's apartment.

 

“Zitao tells me you want to know where I bought his jewelry,” Yixing said.

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

“I bought it down in the market,” Yixing said. “I don't think the seller's there anymore. Minyoung's group came the other day to raid through the market.”

 

“Minyoung? This isn't his district,” Chanyeol.

 

“It is now,” Yixing said. “He's been dealing with Chinese runaways here. I guess he thought it would be easier to hide his business here.”

 

Chanyeol nodded Minyoung would make sense. “The gems are fake.”

 

Yixing shrugged. “I don't know about jewelry, but if they're what you think they are then they probably are. I got forced into selling drugs when I first moved here so I wouldn't put it past someone getting other immigrants to do dangerous stuff.”

 

Chanyeol cocked his head and looked around before looking back at Yixing. “Who are you exactly?”

 

“Lu Han's ex-roommate and friend. My name should have been on that list I gave Kim Junmyeon.”

 

Chanyeol raised a brow at those words. “You...yes I didn't pay attention but I think I remember your name. If you're the one who handed over that letter, why put Lu Han's name on it?”

 

Yixing shrugged. “My name, his name, Zitao's name, it's all the same. We've all dealt with those kinds of people, but we're innocent now. Except Lu Han, Lu Han's a Wife now after all.”

 

Zitao was frowning beside Yixing. Sehun seemed a bit pissed off.

 

Chanyeol sighed. He'd have to do an investigation and that could take all night as well as a thorough background check of these two as well as another sweep of Oh Sehun. There was a lot to do, but most importantly they would have to put all their strengths into figuring out what to do about Minyoung's group because Lu Han was one hundred percent cleared.

  
  



	16. Time Bomb

**16\. Time Bomb**

 

 

    There was a weight on Chanyeol's shoulders as he climbed the steps up to Sehun's apartment. It was a temporary weight as if he was a mover carrying a piano on his shoulders that was barely strapped on and each step he took let it slip a bit more and more. He was in a hurry to get everything processed. By tomorrow afternoon, Lu Han could be literally on the chopping block if the Board tried to look a bit more into Lu Han's past without going all the way. There was no time to go back to the Apartment. That was why he was following Sehun back up to his apartment while Zitao stayed with his boyfriend. Chanyeol had called up a couple people to keep a watch on them just encase they were more than a couple of immigrated foreigners who had been taken advantage of when they first got here.

 

Sehun entered the apartment first and began picking up leftover cups and random equipment Zitao had left behind when Chanyeol had dragged them out. Chanyeol plopped himself on Sehun's ugly loveseat and let out a sigh, blankly watching whatever channel Zitao had left the television on.

 

“Do you need a computer?” Sehun asked. His voice echoed from the bedrooms. “You have to do work now, right?”

 

“Yeah, if you have one with the works that I can clear.”

 

Sehun appeared before him a few minutes later with an older laptop that felt warm when Chanyeol turned it on. “The IP address changes periodically and it'll shut off if it finds anything more than cookies tracking you so save often and don't save anything onto the actual computer. It's the computer from when I stole stuff online back in high school.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. It definitely looked worn, but it connected just fine when Chanyeol opened a new incognito window and the spreadsheet programs he needed.

 

“You want the television off or on?” Sehun asked.

 

“Just put it on something uninteresting,” Chanyeol said and began to type in a couple of password protected websites and signed into their mafia base' server.

 

Sehun hooked up a gaming system to the television and switched it to a music app put on low then disappeared somewhere.

 

First order of business was to investigate Zhang Yixing. A quick file search had him down as a trainee for a music company. It seemed he had originally been picked up by a small company that cheated him and that was when he had been forced to sell drugs in order to get by, but now he was working to be a composer for a bigger company. Huang Zitao came from a well off family who it appeared he was at odds with since coming to Korea. He was clean, but Yixing would need some questioning. A quick call to Kim Junmyeon gave Chanyeol everything he needed.

 

It had taken two hours before Chanyeol was satisfied with the information on these two friends of Oh Sehun and Lu Han. He felt a nudge against his cheek and turned his head to see Sehun offering him a glass of water.

 

“You should keep hydrated while you're working,” Sehun said.

 

Chanyeol took the glass and sipped it while he typed away with one hand eying Sehun in his peripheral. He didn't seem to be particularly busy, but, for the most part, Sehun had stayed in Chanyeol's general vicinity. It was a bit nerve-wrecking, but not uncomfortable. Actually, Chanyeol felt fairly comfortable on the ugly couch with Sehun walking about.

 

The second task was to hack Minyoung's group. “Sehun, if I give you some information, can you hack a group for me?”

 

“That's dangerous isn't it?” Sehun asked.

 

“Yes, but I don't have time to wait for the guys at the Apartment to do it. I just need screenshots of their information. If it's what I think it is then they'll be suspended as a group and you won't have to worry about them.”

 

Sehun moved to the ugly loveseat and sat down. A few clicks and analyzing of Chanyeol's information got him into the Minyoung system which was fairly small, but provided enough email information that Chanyeol managed to hack the rest as it wasn't well hidden. Minyoung was old and his group heads were old.

 

“As I thought, Minyoung's been using young foreign immigrants to do his dirty work,” Chanyeol said. The latest scam was handing over fake jewels to stores and taking most of the profit leaving the stores and their owners to take the backlash from customers who realized they had fakes. The jewels the Inbetween said they were using for decorating their estate were fakes, but replicas and still very expensive. They could sell for higher and it would take a truly trained eyes to know the difference. If Chanyeol hadn't gone on that one job a couple months ago, he might not have known the difference of the jewels. Honestly, he should have made the connection sooner. They had come to a conclusion on Kim Minseok's concern. Chanyeol quickly compiled all the information and sent it then added in Lu Han's clearance at the very end. There was still the mystery of who had helped Lu Han escape the wrath of potential mafia when that boy had been thought to be a mafia's bastard son, but that had no connection to Minyoung's group or the concern of the Inbetween.

 

Chanyeol jumped when he suddenly felt his legs being picked up. Sehun was still on the loveseat beside him and now he had Chanyeol's legs in his lap, one hand resting on the exposed skin of Chanyeol's ankle.

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“You've been in the same spot for five hours. It's midnight already,” Sehun said. “You should move positions every now and then.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Chanyeol wasn't sure how to respond. He was already done with work. He just had a couple of emails to make. Sehun's hand was really hot against his ankle. “Um...your roommate's okay at his boyfriend's right? I ran him out with only a t-shirt on, it must be cold.”

 

Sehun laughed. “He was all hot and sweaty anyways. Plus, he has loads of clothes at Yixing's. It's fine if he doesn't come back tonight.”

 

“Why is that?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Sehun started moving his fingers lightly against Chanyeol's ankle. Chanyeol watched those fingers. They slowly slipped up beneath the hem of Chanyeol's slacks then back down causing little tingles to travel up Chanyeol's leg and settle below his belly button.

 

“Sehun?” Chanyeol gasped the name without really meaning to. It was an unusual sound coming from him.

 

Sehun looked at him then his hand now resting again on his ankle. His eyes were slightly turned down as if to hide a smile and Chanyeol watched his pink tongue as Sehun licked his lips before answering.

 

“You're staying the night, Park Chanyeol.”

 

Was he? Chanyeol lifted a brow at Sehun and shifted a little but didn't think to remove his legs from Sehun's lap. “Why is that?”

 

Sehun hummed then slowly slipped away from beneath Chanyeol's legs and stood. “Because it's late.”

 

Oh, well, maybe Chanyeol should stay. He had a bit more work to do and no one would be awake to read it right until morning.

 

Sehun suddenly leaned over him and Chanyeol jumped a bit feeling wet lips at the corner of his own and hot breath on his cheek ghosting to the lobe of one of his sticky outy ears making him scrunch up his face and shiver.

 

“When you're done,” Sehun said, voice soft as a blanket, “come to my bedroom.”

 

For a few minutes, Park Chanyeol forgot how to type.

 

✌

 

It was obvious to Chanyeol that Oh Sehun was going to seduce him. Not try and seduce him, Chanyeol understood this was a definite situation as he took shaky steps towards Sehun's bedroom door the moment he had sent the last message to Jinri to be distributed correctly at 2:30 in the morning. He hesitated at Sehun's door. Something in the back of his mind was trying to tell him why he should not fall into Sehun's arms again, but he couldn't quite grasp it or maybe, more likely, he didn't want to. It was like a spoiled dog that wanted to be picked up, the thought, yapping loudly into his ear, but Chanyeol had already gotten use to the yapping, he could ignore it. Eventually, the dog would learn to stop. Chanyeol turned the handle of the door and pushed it opened.

 

Oh Sehun was shirtless laying flat on his bed. He appeared to be dozing and Chanyeol wondered if he had come too late. Perhaps he had dilly-dallied a bit too much with the emails nervous about choosing whether he really should come to Sehun's bedroom or not. He could still back out. Sehun seemed like the sort of person that would let him back out, but still try and chase you. He remembered Sehun's gentleness the first time. Such gentleness wouldn't be unwanted a second time.

 

“Sehun?”

 

Slowly, Sehun rose from his bed. He lifted a hand and rubbed his eyes looking like a sleepy child for a moment before sending Chanyeol a sleeping grin that was more than Chanyeol expected it to be. “I thought you had less work than that so I fell asleep a bit.”

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol apologized.

 

Sehun shook his head and reached a hand out to beckon Chanyeol forward. Chanyeol moved, door shutting with a light click behind him. He stood right in front of Sehun, staring down at him, eyes probably wavering like disturbed dark ponds. Sehun lifted a hand to his hips then lightly under the material of Chanyeol's printed silk button up. The feel of that slightly cooler hand against his warm skin had tingles collecting below his belly button again.

 

“Is this alright?” Sehun asked.

 

“I don't know,” Chanyeol answered. Was it alright that he slept with Lu Han's brother again? The bug had been taken out of his phone. What would a second time mean? Would there be a third? Did this count as the third? Maybe even fourth if he woke up like last time to Sehun waving a condom at him.

 

Sehun moved his hand up and slowly started to push Chanyeol's buttons loose. “What about Kim Jongin?”

 

Ah, Chanyeol could hear the uncertainty in Sehun's voice now. It gave him a bit of confidence knowing he wasn't the only one confused about what they were about to do again. “I'm not in love with him. I love him, but I would not climb into bed with him, Sehun. It's been like that for a few years now. I owe him my life and his father my family's. I have to protect him no matter what. I can't climb into bed with someone I need to protect and I don't want to, Oh Sehun.”

 

“You don't have to protect me,” Sehun said. He had undid Chanyeol's shirt and was now kissing Chanyeol's abs with butterfly light kisses that had Chanyeol's stomach twitching and a blush creeping up Chanyeol's face.

 

“I know,” Chanyeol said. He lifted a hand to Sehun's hair. The younger man had moved to nibbling on Chanyeol's slack zipper before pulling it down with his teeth.

 

“It sounds like you're the Kai's dog,” Sehun teased and popped the button as well.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Yes, that's what I am. I will never go against Kim Jongin. I will bite anyone who threatens him.”

 

“And that's why you're so hooked up on my brother,” Sehun said. He was pushing down Chanyeol's pants now. “But, you know, a loyal dog can still have a mate.”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agreed. He guessed that was true.

 

Chanyeol's member was exposed to the cool air of Sehun's bedroom. He shivered a bit, but Sehun's hand wrapped around it and stroked it softly as he continued to kiss Chanyeol's abs.

 

“I want to mate you, Chanyeol. I want to do more than that. I want to make love to you. I'm in love with you,” Sehun confessed against his stomach.

 

Chanyeol knew this already. He didn't understand it though. “Why? Aren't I too obsessed with my job?”

 

“That's one reason why. You're loyal,” Sehun said and suddenly moved away. He tugged Chanyeol down on the bed and rolled so he was on top of Chanyeol. “You're loyal and hardworking. You're willing to do anything for the people you love, even hang around someone that makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“Sehun, I...” he trailed off as Sehun settled between his legs and moved his kisses up Chanyeol's chest, lips brushing a nipple. Chanyeol gasped.

 

“I like these things about you, too,” Sehun said and used his fingers to toy with the now hyper aware spot. “I like how you look, I like your body type. You have big eyes and cute ears and soft hair. You're a bit taller than me, but it's height you don't seem to know what to do with when not acting like a mafia's henchman. You're stupidly adorable.”

 

Chanyeol had never blushed like this before. He had thought he was good looking in high school, but since devoting himself one hundred percent to the Angel Mafia, he had lost confidence in his looks. He had never had someone compliment him so much. His chest was all fluttery and he wanted to grab one of the pillows under his head to hide under.

 

“You really shouldn't fall in love with me, it's dangerous,” Chanyeol grumbled out.

 

Sehun laughed and reached to his side table for lube and a condom, Chanyeol guessed. “That's a warning too late to give, Park Chanyeol.”

 

Cold wet fingers lightly caressed Chanyeol's hole and he opened his legs automatically while Sehun's other hand stroked his member again. He bit his bottom lip not wanting to make any embarrassing noise. He remembered possibly having made lots of noises last time.

 

“What I want to know, Chanyeol, is if I have a chance with you,” Sehun said.

 

Chanyeol peaked at Sehun, eyes starting to become hazy with the build up of pleasure Sehun's gentle hands were making. Sehun's eyes were serious and there was a vulnerable look to him. A chance. Oh Sehun was the only person Chanyeol had ever slept with. Chanyeol had never pursued a relationship before, but he was having a hard time leaving Sehun alone, wasn't he?

 

“Ah, that's,” Chanyeol started. He wasn't sure how to phrase this. And the fingers moving inside him were very distracting. His hips moved a bit on them and he tried to steady himself before sitting up and reaching out. He grabbed the back of Sehun's neck and brought their lips together.

 

The fingers inside Chanyeol stumbled for a minute before Chanyeol was suddenly pressed down onto the bed again with Sehun's weight and Sehun was kissing him roughly. Chanyeol could barely catch his breath not expecting such passion. His face grew warm the harder and deeper Sehun kissed him back. It felt almost desperate and Chanyeol's fingers ended up moving from tangling in Sehun's hair to scratching at his neck. Sehun rutted against him during the kiss, and when he moved away for breath, Sehun aligned himself. He didn't push in, but stared at Chanyeol until Chanyeol couldn't hold it in and rutted up.

 

It stung a bit having Sehun slide into him. Chanyeol wasn't use to such a thing, but it wasn't a pain that lasted more than a couple seconds and he tried to cover his face as he snapped his hips up wanting Sehun to move. They were deep and slow thrusts at first. Chanyeol could barely feel the condom that separated their skin, but he could feel the heat of Sehun's member pressing against his own warm walls, pulsing. Really, it was an amazing feeling and he did understand Kai and Luhan's addiction to it. And they were in love. Chanyeol was not in love, but there was definitely, maybe, a high probability that there was the possibility of him spending more and more nights in Oh Sehun's arms.

 

Sehun's skilled hips and hands brought Chanyeol to completion in the middle of his jumbled pleasured thoughts. He arched and moaned his name and just sprawled on Sehun's bed as the younger pumped himself into Chanyeol a few more times before grunting Chanyeol's name and spilling into the condom. There was a few minutes of them just staying as they were breathing heavily before Sehun pulled out, threw the condom away and cuddled himself up against Chanyeol's side. Chanyeol looked down to see Sehun resting his head on his chest, one arm firmly placed around Chanyeol's torso. He was kind of cute like this, Chanyeol thought.

 

And with those statistics came the even more likely chance that Chanyeol would fall for Oh Sehun.

 

✌

 

Chanyeol's cellphone rang three times before he finally opened his eyes. The room he found himself in was barely familiar, his body was sore, and there was a warm presence against his side. Chanyeol looked down to see Oh Sehun still holding him tight like a kid with an oversized teddy bear. It was kind of nice being held like this. Chanyeol hadn't shared a bed with someone since he lived with his family. He had never been allowed in Kim Jongin's bed. When Jongin snuck him in on lonely cold nights, Chanyeol always took residence in front of the closet to act like a doorstop for any monsters trying to get in. He lifted a hand and lightly touched Sehun's bleached hair, fingers moving to the undercut of natural black. It was soft. It reminded him of kittens’ fur.

 

“Get your phone and stop petting me,” Sehun grumbled in his sleep.

 

Chanyeol had almost forgotten about the ringing that had woken him up. He tumbled out of Sehun's bed having tried not to move Sehun too much, and crawled over to where his pants had fallen when Sehun pushed them off last night. He dug his phone out of one of his pockets and squinted at the caller id. There were two calls from the Board, a call from the Kai, and a text from Yixing. He read the text first.

 

From: Zhang Yixing

Lu Han was here

 

Chanyeol immediately dialed the Board.

 

“Ah, Chanyeol,” answered one of the members. “We received your work and it's all well and good. Everything matches up; however, it seems you meant for these emails to be sent to Jinri only. You may have sent it to all your contacts . Every high level official received them. That includes the Kai and the Wife. The Wife disappeared last night some time after your email.”

 

Chanyeol felt his face drain of color. Had he really been that distracted by Oh Sehun’s seduction? “The Wife is innocent though.”

 

“He is, but this is very suspicious. We need to find him and question him again, see where he went.”

 

“What's wrong?” Sehun asked sitting up in bed.

 

Chanyeol held out a hand to him telling him to be quiet for a minute. “Let me talk to the Kai. Lu Han can't have gone many places, I'll find him.”

 

“Since this is your screw up, we're expecting you will,” the Board member said then the line switched.

 

“Hello?” came the Kai's voice. It sounded strained. He was probably shaking with worry.

 

“I apologize, Kai,” Chanyeol began. “I should have been more careful with the emails.”

 

“No, no, Lu Han had a right to see such information. I don't know why he left though...I...”

 

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“That's a lie, I know why. He's not the type to sit down and take it. He was supposed to be the kind of Wife that covered for me. I think he might be trying to prove himself. Please...please find him, Chanyeol. I managed to track him to Minyoung's district but he must have taken off the ring I gave him that had the tracker. He took his bike.”

 

“I'll do some quick research to see if he's in any danger. I'm with Oh Sehun right now, he can help.”

 

“Sehun? Did you sleep with him again?”

 

Chanyeol blushed at that. The red was hot on his cheeks and he felt shameless getting embarrassed when something much more important was happening.

 

“Yes, and I would like to again, but that would be difficult if Lu Han got in trouble. If I remember correctly, I put in Minyoung's schedule into that email that I had someone hack last night.”

 

“I'll check the schedule and get a team together. I'll keep in contact,” the Kai said then let out a long and hard sigh. “I shouldn't have been so hard on him. I should have loved him better then he wouldn't feel like he needed to prove himself.”

 

Chanyeol's face softened and he cradled the phone against his cheek. “You can love your Wife better when you find him, Kai.”

 

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” the Kai said and hung up.

 

Chanyeol slid his phone into his pants and pulled them on. “Your brother ran away, Sehun.”

 

“I heard that. What do you need me to hack?”

 

Chanyeol turned to see Sehun with a laptop and phone sat on his bed, only a sheet covering up his nakedness, the light from the screen putting a glow on his white face.

 

“Your brother's cellphone for starters. And the GPS of his motorcycle if you can.”

 

“Don't need to hack that, I have a tracker on his bike,” Sehun said and began typing away. He stopped after a few seconds and made a face. “He's such a troublesome brother. I had planned on seeing if I couldn't get you to have breakfast sex.”

 

“What in the world is breakfast sex?” Chanyeol asked. He had never heard that, but all his sexual information usually came from Baekhyun and when he did have sex in a bed at night with Jongdae, they usually didn't wake up for breakfast it seemed.

 

Sehun just shot him that evil baby smile. “You'll find out one day.”

 

Chanyeol sighed and grabbed his shirt. He hoped Lu Han would be alright. If Lu Han wanted to help them kick Minyoung out, that was fine, but first and foremost was getting Lu Han safely back. “I think I understand how your brother got away with so much.”

 

“And how's that?” Sehun asked. His fingers made quick continuous clicks on his keyboard without pause.

 

“With a face like that, who would peg him as such a troublemaker.”

 

“He's a brat,” Sehun said. “More than me.”

 

“I'm glad you acknowledge that about yourself,” Chanyeol teased. He liked this light banter. It distracted him from the fear growing in his chest. Going after Minyoung would be dangerous.

 

“Hey, don't tease me or I will make you cry the next time we have sex. I have the experience in that department.”

 

Chanyeol pressed his lips together and went to find a comb. He didn't deny the statement that there would be a next time or a next next time or a next next next time.


	17. Bullets

**17\. Bullets**

 

    It smelt like fish. Chanyeol hadn't been this close to a fishing stock house in a few months, but this was where Minyoung's group currently was according to Chanyeol's investigation last night and where Lu Han was most likely hiding out. The good thing coming from Lu Han's run away was that they were being forced to quickly put down a group that they had already intended to go after. They had been looking for a real reason to attack Minyoung's group for a few years now since he started selling those fake diamonds to sellers just outside the Angel mafia's zones then coming and putting the sellers in debt or forcing them to sell other illegal goods in exchange for continued cooperation. No one would really want to touch a bunch of fish so hiding a batch of the jewels here wouldn't be a bad idea. They seemed to be taking proper care to clean the jewels before handing them out. If they could find the jewels meant to be sent as decoration to their counterparts then a shootout on the group would be in order, but if Lu Han was already here, they would need to get him out or at least in a good position first before the Kai could come in with the gunmen.

 

It wasn't until Chanyeol was pressed up against a wall of one of the outside buildings of the stock house that he realized he should have left Oh Sehun at home. The younger man leaned flat against the wall next to Chanyeol wearing a black leather jacket, black slacks, and a neat white shirt, hair soft and free to fall into his eyes. He could pull off being an undercover member of the mafia, but he didn't have any of the equipment needed to really help Chanyeol on this job. He had argued with Chanyeol about going to see Yixing and Chanyeol needed his help to locate Lu Han's bike, but they had found the bike a few yards away from Yixing's apartment and Yixing had said Lu Han had gone to his old room in the apartment and pulled out a locked box he kept hidden in a hole inside his old closet. Yixing said he had thought they were probably weapons and he had tried to convince Lu Han to go back. Lu Han had only said something along the lines of only being able to go back to being the Wife if he could be trusted. Chanyeol had been in such a hurry after that that he hadn't really thought much of Sehun following after him.

 

The guards Chanyeol had sent tw watch Yixing were useless. He caught them at a food stand across the street drinking. They weren’t even the ones he had hired, probably their relief. He’d have to deal with that later though.

 

“That stupid brother of mine,” Sehun grumbled. “It reeks here.”

 

“How do those two thoughts connect, Oh Sehun?” Chanyeol asked and peeked around the corner of the building. It was still day time so he didn't expect there to be many guards about.

 

“I'm just rambling. Doing this kind of work is a lot more tense than I thought it would be,” Sehun responded.

 

There was a guard walking back and forth at the door of the stock house, but Chanyeol could see a window that seemed to lead to an attic area. “I can take you back to the car. I didn't mean to bring you here.”

 

“No, I'll be fine. I've peered around corners and seen worse. I hacked for hire when I first started college. There's some shady people in need of my skill. They never paid the right amount though.”

 

“This is the mob, Sehun,” Chanyeol reminded him. There was something moving up in the attic. “We pay the right amount or we don't pay at all.”

 

Sehun chuckled. “Still, if I'm dating you, I want to know what I'll be up against.”

 

Dating? Well, Sehun would be in danger if they were dating. He was already at high risk being the Wife's brother and cousin. “Okay.”

 

Sehun didn't say anything more, but Chanyeol could feel the happiness radiating from him because Chanyeol hadn't denied that statement. Dating sounded okay.

 

A guard came around the corner of the building and was looking up into the attic window. He moved away after a while. Chanyeol continued watching it and thought he saw a glint of platinum caught in the slowly lowering sun.

 

“I see your brother, he's in the attic.”

 

“How in the world did he get there?”

 

Chanyeol thought. Since moving into the estate, Chanyeol had seen Lu Han about playing around with the Kai or by myself. Chanyeol measured the distance between the roofs of the buildings surrounding the stock house and the stock house itself. Lu Han could leap far. He hadn't thought much of it before, but now Chanyeol was beginning to think Lu Han was a lot more useful than he originally gave him credit for. He wasn't just a pretty face with a moody personality.

 

“How far can you jump, Sehun?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“I'm okay I guess. Zitao's the high jumper.”

 

Chanyeol felt around his person and started pulling out a couple knives and two small pistols. “I don't have Zitao with me, I have you.” He stuffed the pistols into Sehun's pockets then got on his knees and rolled up one of Sehun's pant legs.

 

“What are you doing down there? It's not really the time for that, you know,” Sehun teased.

 

Chanyeol wrapped an elastic holder around Sehun's ankle and let it snap. “It's not the time for teasing either.”

 

“Sorry. I might be a bit more nervous than I thought.”

 

Chanyeol started hooking knives to the strap. “That's why I have to get you properly equipped. I don't want you getting shot.”

 

“The only way I'm getting shot at is if you get shot at,” Sehun said.

 

“That's why you tried to bludgeon a shooter in the middle of the mall with a table leg.”

 

Sehun chuckled. “Important friends might have gotten shot. You were there, too. You might have gotten shot. I'm in love with you, that makes you even more important. I don't take shots just for anyone.”

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol sighed. He was still on his knees and he let his fingers curl into Sehun's slacks.

 

“Hey, your job is to protect my brother. I'm letting you have that job, Chanyeol. That use to be my job, you know. So, let me protect you.”

 

Slowly, Chanyeol stood. He reached into butt pocket and pulled out the butterfly knife he could never find the right place for. “Here, take this. Keep it.”

 

Sehun took the butterfly knife into his hand. “What is it? Didn't you already give me enough knives? They're kind of pricking me.”

 

Chanyeol curled Sehun's hand around the knife and held it. “It was the first weapon I got when I joined the mafia. I got it for my birthday. My sister picked it out. They came in a pair and she has the other one. One to protect here and one to protect me. It's important to me.”

 

Sehun tightened his grip on the knife. His mouth was pressed in a way that reminded Chanyeol of the muppets and his eyes looked a little wet. Chanyeol reached a hand up and let his fingers comb through Sehun's hair.

 

“I'm not going to say this kind of stuff before every time, okay?”

 

Sehun nodded. Chanyeol took Sehun's hand and led him to the ladder on the building they were hiding behind. They'd have to jump one roof before reaching the attic.

 

The first jump went smoothly. Chanyeol wasn't in the best outfit for this sort of thing. He had been forced into whatever black clothes Sehun had available since what he had been wearing was too flashy for a stealth mission. Black track pants and black under armor with a black hoodie wasn't exactly how he wanted to go about this in the middle of winter. They were easy to move in, but too loose.

 

“Chanyeol, I see my brother,” Sehun said.

 

Chanyeol stayed low to the roof and looked towards the attic. He could see Lu Han, too. The Wife was waving at them and making some sort of motion. He seemed angry. He moved his waving to another direction of the attic and saw a guard in the room. Was Lu Han in trouble? It looked like Lu Han had barricaded himself behind boxes and even had some sort of weapon set up. It seemed he had been there a while. There was a crash and suddenly something came whizzing by Chanyeol's head. The man in the attic with Lu Han had his gun pointed at Chanyeol. They had been seen. Lu Han was compromised.

 

“Chanyeol, your phone is ringing,” Sehun said hiding a bit behind Chanyeol flat against the roof.

 

“I don't have time to answer it. I have to get Lu Han out of there, what is he doing?He's going to get shot if he stays in there.” Chanyeol got up and started to jump. Bullets came flying at him, but he managed to get into the attic where the glass had been shattered. A bullet caught his coat, but he caught his footing and immediately ran at the gunman. Suddenly two more were in the attic. Chanyeol felt his chest suddenly tighten and his head get light. He had felt like this many times before, but it never felt any better. The fear before the adrenaline rush. Three guns were pointed at him. Lu Han was somewhere hidden in boxes and crates behind him. As long as it wasn't Lu Han...as long...

 

There was a shot fired towards the guards. It hit the first guard's wrist and the gun flew out of his hand. The other two men shot in reaction. Chanyeol started to duck, but there was suddenly a wall in front of him. The wall slumped forward and into his arms. Chanyeol stared wide eyed blankly in front of him as he felt warm blood begin to cover his hands.

 

“Get down!” Lu Han shouted from behind him as he started to kick boxes from his hiding place.

 

Chanyeol didn't need to be told. His legs gave out. His heart...There was a soft groan against his neck, soft lips whispering 'It hurts'. Chanyeol squeezed Oh Sehun's bleeding body tight to him as a cascade of bullets were shot over his head.

 

✌

 

Chanyeol took the sting of the slap with a soft flutter of his eyes. He was aware such punishment would have to be dealt, but he had expected much worse even if they were currently standing in the waiting room of a hospital. Still it hurt more his chest than his actual face. It was the first time the Kai had really struck him since becoming the Kai, since their schooldays when play fighting turned a bit too rough. Chanyeol understood why. He deserved it. And looking at the Kai's face as he glared at Chanyeol, hand now fisted at his side with a few guards standing around as if they hadn't just seen what happened, Chanyeol understood the Kai was worried. He was worried for Chanyeol, worried for his Wife, and worried for the brother-in-law he had previously always found annoying, but most of all, he was relieved they were all safe.

 

Lu Han had managed to gun down or scare off any of the guards at the stock house. He had managed to slip Chanyeol's phone from his pocket and dial the Kai who was already on his way. He had managed to sneak through the rest of the stock house before then and find more of the Inbetween's stolen jewels and even some documents. The Wife had managed a lot, more than enough to earn back his trust while Chanyeol sat on the attic floor holding tight to a bleeding passed out Sehun he nor Lu Han could move themselves.

 

Oh Sehun was fine though, they were bullet wounds and only that, having missed important organs and one had only grazed him putting a hole in his leather jacket that was actually a jacket borrowed from Zitao. He had lost a lot of blood seeing as they could not move him right away, but he had been stabilized and the bullet had been removed. Lu Han was currently waiting with him until the anesthesia wore off.

 

“How could you do something so risky? You were only supposed to locate Lu Han and see if you could get him out safely, Chanyeol,” the Kai growled.

 

“I miscalculated the danger. It appears the Wife is quite capable of taking care of himself,” Chanyeol muttered, head lowered. “I never imagined he had such a machine gun hidden away.”

 

“That's something none of us thought he had, but I know very well Lu Han is capable. I've seen him handle a gun before, but no one seems to want to listen to me!”

 

Chanyeol winced and bowed his head. “I apologize. Even concerning matters of the heart, I understand Kai would not think of them so lightly.”

 

The Kai sighed. “At least you were trying to do your job. I need to yell at Lu Han for not being more cooperative. This could have worked out a lot better if we had known exactly what to do.”

 

“You're still going to yell at me?”

 

The whole room turned to Lu Han who was standing at the doorway in all black with goggles in his platinum colored hair, gloves on his hands, a little ratty from the friction using that machine gun probably caused. The Kai moved toward him and reached out a hand, but did not touch his lover. Lu Han smiled and took the hand.

 

“I'll take the yelling as long as I don't have to leave your side.”

 

The Kai pulled Lu Han into a tight hug. “Of course not, you never did. I'm so sorry. I worry so much. About all of you.”

 

Chanyeol stood awkwardly in the corner. He didn't want to interrupt his boss and the Wife, but he wanted to know about Oh Sehun. Had he woken up yet? Did it hurt? He kept muttering that it hurt before going unconscious in Chanyeol's arms.

 

“I need to speak with Chanyeol for a bit, Jongin,” Lu Han said and pulled away from the hug.

 

“Of course.” The Kai motioned for Chanyeol to follow Lu Han out of the waiting room.

 

They walked down the hall and took a right ending up in a small corner sitting area. Lu Han reached out and grabbed Chanyeol's hand and squeezed it hard. Chanyeol bit his lip but didn't complain about the pain.

 

“My brother got shot saving you,” Lu Han said. “I understand it's partly my fault for going ahead with things and not contacting anyone about it, but I thought you would be smarter than that. You've been in more situations than I have like this.”

 

“I let feelings of impatience blind me. I apologize,” Chanyeol said, but his voice was tired.

 

Lu Han sighed. “You care a lot for Kai and I'm important to him so of course you would find this urgent, but why did you bring my brother along?”

 

“I offered to take him back. I should have wrestled him back, but...”

 

“Because you have feelings for him it's hard to say no, right?”

 

Chanyeol nodded without hesitation. Of course he had feelings for Oh Sehun. He wasn't the first man shot into his arms, but Chanyeol had never been this shaken up over it before. “He said he would give me the job of protecting you, but that he would protect me in return. I didn't...I didn't mean for him to take bullets for me.”

 

Lu Han let go of Chanyeol's hand. “He's that sort of guy. I didn't want him involved, but he is. He has been since the moment I started dating Kim Jongin. I can't stop that now, but you have to promise me something, Park Chanyeol.”

 

“Of course,” Chanyeol said.

 

Lu Han then took both of Chanyeol's hands into his and leaned up so there faces were close, Lu Han's eyes boring into his. “Promise me that if my brother is going to be taking bullets for you that you'll love him thoroughly. There's not a chance in hell I'm leaving Kim Jongin so there's no chance of Sehun leaving you.”

 

“I...” Chanyeol started. He really wanted to see Sehun. He wanted to see him open his eyes and grin that evil baby grin that was actually kind of cute. He wanted Sehun to say something about his sticky outy ears, about his big eyes, to call him cute. He just wanted to see Sehun.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“I'll love him with all my heart,” Chanyeol promised.

 

✌

 

Lu Han first noticed Kim Jongin only a month into his first job working as the librarian in their public library. Often he would see a black expensive car parked in the parking lot through the window when he was shelving books, but, other than the tall ruby haired driver, Lu Han did not know who the care belonged to or who it was driving. The first time he laid eyes on Kim Jongin he was wearing a plain white button up and tight black pants. His hair was a dark brown and flat on his head. He looked soft but in a strong sort of way. And tall seeing as Lu Han was crouched to place books on the bottom shelves. He was at the end of the How To row on the opposite side of Lu Han appearing to scan the books before him with just his eyes, but then he glanced back in Lu Han's direction and it was such a shy glance that Lu Han immediately turned away and began to busy himself with the books again as not to let this neat stranger realize he was blushing. It hadn't been long since Lu Han had come to terms with the fact he was one hundred percent gay but just being out of college left him feeling a little insecure about pursuing his interests in that field. However, he was more than aware as Kim Jongin passed him, could practically feel his body heat, and said nothing with Jongin's foot tapped accidentally against his butt when he had stuck one leg out shuffling past Lu Han down the aisle. Lu Han had re-shelved the same books about twenty times before this beautiful stranger moved on to another aisle, but he still felt that shy glance directed at him from somewhere between the books. Thirty minutes later, Lu Han saw Kim Jongin outside the window as he climbed into that sleek black car and was driven away, not a book in hand.

 

He had decided then that such a rich and beautiful person had not those sort of interests surely. He reminded himself he wanted to try and live peacefully.

 

The next time Lu Han noticed Kim Jongin, he happened to be reading a weapon engineering book as he waited at the checkout counter. He had minored in engineering and dawdled in quite a few physics classes in college, but ultimately decided being a librarian would be the safest job and give him the safest access to information on his extra curricular activities. He had heard the bell ring indicating someone had entered, and looked up to greet the guest only to get tongue tied as long legs shuffled gracefully up to the counter. Jongin asked where he might find books on ballet and Lu Han wondered if he was a ballerino when Jongin turned in such a smooth manor towards the direction Lu Han clumsily indicated. He had come back with a book that's cover only held a single white rose and smiled a bit at the simplicity of it. It might have seemed a bit feminine for a man to pick up such a book, but when Jongin held it against his side, Lu Han thought it appeared as if Jongin held a bouquet of roses instead of just a book with one. That was also when Lu Han learned that Kim Jongin's name was Kim Jongin and he may have stared at Jongin's account a bit too long before turning to help the next person in line.

 

The third time, Jongin surprised Lu Han as he was getting off his shift with a white rose. Lu Han carefully plucked it from Kim Jongin's fingers, brows scrunched up feeling a bit ridiculous to be receiving such a gift. He asked what it was for. Kim Jongin grinned. It was the kind of grin that would melt a girl, maybe even a few men. Lu Han did melt, but he didn't show it. Instead, he took a step back as if scared and saw the grin lower a bit. “You seemed to like the one on the book,” Jongin said, turned, and disappeared behind the library. A few moments later, a black car drove out onto the street.

 

It took six flowers and a demand for charges on a late book before Jongin asked him on a date. Lu Han was absolutely filled with butterflies knowing these white roses weren't just some joke this younger man was playing on him. He was elated that such an attractive man was interested in him. He might have half been crushing on the cute neatly dressed library regular. So, of course Lu Han turned him down. He turned Jongin down six more roses and a soft first love style kiss stolen between the bake goods and the language sections before saying yes.

 

On their first date, Jongin brought Lu Han a white rose bouquet. They sat on the Hans River, Lu Han's hands in his pockets and Jongin's laying at his side, the hand between them palm up and inviting. They talked about their family and friends. Lu Han asked about the black car and driver and Jongin said his family had a lot of power in South Korea and even China and Japan. He said he had been living in Jeju until a few months before they met. He asked Lu Han what he was doing in Korea without ever asking if Lu Han was Korean. Lu Han had answered that his adventurous parents were MIA so he was adopted into a close but distant group of relatives and that he had always planned to come to Korea for college anyways. He didn't mention why he couldn't have just stayed longer with his grandmother or gone with one of his closer relatives. He had a few cousins in Southern China and even some in Hong Kong. Beijing and Seoul weren't his only options from that point of view. He didn't mention that he had beaten another high schooler so bad he had been in a coma for months or that he knew the basic mechanisms for most guns and had built a few and sold them to suspicious people who might have helped to get his adoption papers in faster, but Jongin never mentioned he had been brought back from his dance school in Jeju to become the mafia boss of a ever growing and respected group. There was always a bit of suspicion, but it had been forgotten as days passed and they grew comfortable with each other, violently laughing together, teasing with whispered threats that were dangerous in the most delicious of ways, and kisses so sweet then so passionate, and then their added rough and adventurous sex life. By the time Kim Jongin came clean about becoming the Kai, Lu Han was so far in love with this beautiful boy that the bleach job and gel slicked hair, the late night visits smelling of gunpowder and blood, the dark maturity in his chocolate eyes were just another turn on, and any secrets that were still left between them didn't seem to matter. He forgot to tell Jongin his own. He forgot he had wanted to forget about that life, that dream, but it seemed life wanted him to live dangerously. Life wanted him to live with Kim Jongin.

 

Making out in the back of Jongin's sleek black car for the first time only a couple months into their relationship with Jongin's driver sitting inside Jongin's favorite chicken restaurant until he was called back, a year before becoming this boy's Wife, Lu Han had known he wanted to be with Kim Jongin forever.

 

  
  


 


	18. Handcuffs

**18\. Handcuffs**

 

    The Board room was brightly lighted for once, the gunmen in the room visible having been removed from behind the two way mirror. There was also another large chair set up at the other end of the long table opposite of the Kai's. In it sat Wu Yifan, the head of their China counterparts. Kim Minseok stood to Wu Yifan’s right and slightly behind his chair while a few Chinese gunmen stood just behind that, one of them standing fairly close to the person on the left, Kim Heechul and his ballerino/gunmen lover he had run to China to be together with after naming Jongin the next Kai sat confidently. Kim Jongin sat at the other end as usual with slicked back bleached hair and a maroon blazer looking as dangerous as usual except for his hand. He had one hand placed on the table holding tight to Lu Han's who sat beside him nervously biting his bottom lip while the rest of the Board sat on either side, Chanyeol on Jongin's right, waiting with expectant breaths for one of the two ends to begin to speak.

 

“It's good to see you, Jongin,” Heechul said finally breaking the silence.

 

The Kai offered his cousin a smile. Thought the group had been shocked to learn Heechul would have rather been free with his lover than be the Kai, they did not hold bitter feelings towards him. Heechul had made many preparations before leaving. And Jongin had been trained into a fine grain since childhood being the Right Hand's son to one day take over for his cousin. His only weakness seemed to be Lu Han who was proving to be both a menace and an asset.

 

“Likewise, cousin,” Jongin added on a few seconds later.

 

It went silent again. Chanyeol wondered if he should try and steer the conversation where it needed to go, but that would mean he would have to bring up Oh Sehun and certainly the affirmation of their relationship would have to be brought up. Sehun was making as fair a recovery as anyone shot in the back could. He would be able to jump and run and everything soon, many members had been shot before and still worked, but there would be a scar. Chanyeol had gone in to see Sehun after his talk with Lu Han, but only stood by the door watching Sehun all bandaged up with machines hooked to him slowly beeping in an easy sort of reassuring way. He had woken up once, turned to look at Chanyeol, smiled. Chanyeol had smiled back, waved his fingers a bit. They stared at each other until Sehun's eyes slowly started to close again. Sleep was something Sehun did often while in the hospital bed. Jongin was paying good money to keep him there as long as possible. Sehun was family in more ways then one. The Kai took care of his family.

 

However, their counterparts weren't exactly family. Other than Heechul, they had no blood relationships, just an ideal that was similar and documented agreements. One of which was to find the jewel thief. As soon as an email had been comprised from Chanyeol's search suitable to send to them, they had headed over and now here they were, only a couple days after, to talk.

 

“The man who was in charge of the jewel stealing operation,” Wu Yifan said finally speaking up, “is he still alive?”

 

The Kai looked toward Chanyeol to answer and Chanyeol sat up straighter in his chair. “Yes, he is. Minyoung is hiding in a villa in Busan currently, but we have men watching him night and day. When we heard you were coming, we thought we would hold off on rushing him. It might be satisfying for you to assist in the operation.”

 

Wu Yifan grinned. “Yes it would. I will send for a few more men and we will talk of tactics when I have been briefed more on his position.”

 

“Of course, I will have my secretary set a meeting up after this one,” Chanyeol said and jotted down a note for himself.

 

“There was another matter you wanted to speak of, Wu Yifan,” one of the other board members pointed out.

 

“Yes, it seems we held back certain information that could have prevented a certain incident at the investigation the other night. Our Inbetween realized it, but we asked him to stay quiet for now. I am sure you understand that our groups are not friends by any means so we would certainly love any upper hand we can receive when it comes to you, but perhaps we miscalculated the usefulness of this particular one,” Wu Yifan said.

 

Chanyeol noticed Lu Han tighten his hand on the Kai's and frowned.

 

“I faintly remember my father talking about a boy who was a genius with weapons. Not that he was very good at shooting them, mind you, but he knew their mechanics. We're very interested in weapons. You see.”

 

“Yes,” the Kai replied. “That was the reason we originally became acquainted.”

 

“We bought many prototypes and designs from this boy. He hung around a lot with other boys who thought they could get in the mafia just by showing loyalty to any random gunmen that carried our name, but this boy was the only one we were interested in. I remember my father saying it was unfortunate he had a temper, but he would be a good ally in the future. He had a habit of getting out of trouble just with his face. No one could guess a guy with that face could have such dangerous hands.”

 

Chanyeol still watched Lu Han's hand connected to the Kai's. They were dangerous hands. They could make a killing weapon but they could also calm a dangerous man. The thought that Lu Han had literally shot and killed about twenty men the day Sehun was shot suddenly entered Chanyeol's mind. There was blood on those hands now. He wondered how that made Lu Han feel. Maybe he didn't feel anything about it. He had done it for them, for Sehun and Jongin and even Chanyeol. He hoped their treasurer was working on the bribe money to keep the police from investigating too far.

 

“And who was this boy?” one of the board members asked.

 

“Lu Han of course,” Kim Minseok answered.

 

Lu Han suddenly spoke up. “I don't remember any of you.”

 

“Of course you don't,” Wu Yifan said. “You never met us, we were the same age and Kim Heechul was still the Kai here, not an Inbetween for the Angel Mafia. We didn't want you too involved, our group just wanted your weapons. However, we did get involved when that mafia bastard son was put into a coma by your hands. He's not actually blood related to any mafia or gang it seems. We only learned that after you left. We were the group that turned you from Lu Han to Oh Luhan on the adoption papers. Because of the name change, such information would have been hard to find initially. My father would not allow such genius to be executed by a low life mafia group. We watched Lu Han for a couple of years but he seemed to lose interest in becoming part of organized crime so we gave up. His escape seemed like a fair trade for the weapon designs we had.”

 

“I saw him when I came,” Kim Minseok added. “We began to talk and he mentioned guns. It didn't take me long to realize this was that Lu Han. I won't ask for forgiveness, but I'll be truthful. I talked to you, Lu Han, in order to butter you up and turn you into our spy. We miscalculated that he still had a serious temper when it came to being unfairly treated. We apologize that our withheld information caused someone innocent pain and it was an innocent person important to both the Kai and his Wife, oh, and the Right Hand if I am not mistaken.”

 

Chanyeol frowned a bit. There it was. It was out in the open wasn't it. He just nodded.

 

“His temper was one of the reasons I fell in love with him,” the Kai said.

 

Chanyeol smiled a bit at that. Lu Han had a bit of a blush and the rest of the board seemed embarrassed.

 

Wu Yifan laughed. “How doting. I apologize then for thinking I could use your Wife as a spy. We are still very much interested in his weapons designs so if you would keep him as your Wife, we would be grateful. It would be annoying to have to track him down every time. We are also grateful for your help with the jewels. They were very precious, a project my mother wished to do for Chinese New Years involved many of them. I definitely have to spoil her with such things.”

 

“Of course,” the Kai agreed and stood.

 

Wu Yifan stood as well. They walked around the table and shook hands and Chanyeol pulled out his phone to text Jinri about a meeting between the two heads. The rest of the board was mumbling about Lu Han. They had all seen the machine gun he had built. It seemed they found him valuable enough to keep around. Chanyeol was okay with that. He wanted the Kai to be happy. He wanted Lu Han to be happy. If they were happy then Chanyeol had time to be happy as well. And he could make Oh Sehun happy.

 

✌

 

Chanyeol checked through his documents ten times sitting in the waiting room in the hospital before getting up and finally starting down the hall towards a familiar room. It was a one person room with cable television and a view of Seoul's nightlife out of the large curtained windows. Oh Sehun sat up in his little hospital bed almost too big for it with a tub of ice cream Lu Han or maybe Zitao had brought him earlier that day watching some action drama on the television. Chanyeol stood by the door and watched him for a moment. It was good to see him sitting there relatively normal, eyes not a dead glaze but an entertained glare as he stuffed another spoon of chocolate ice cream between his lips. The feeling Chanyeol had when Sehun fell into his arms after getting shot was a feeling he never wished to have again. His chest still squeezed when he thought about it, about the blood on his hands and the deathly pale look Sehun's skin had when they loaded him into the car the minute the Kai got to the Stockhouse. He hadn't been allowed anywhere near Sehun until his surgery was done. He might kinda be Sehun's boyfriend, but only family was allowed to see him and Lu Han knew all the medical stuff. But the bullet had missed anything major and the other one had only grazed him. Sehun was okay if not a little worn out still as he burst out in a loud joyful laugh that ended with him wincing and moving a hand to his back.

 

Chanyeol knocked on the doorframe.

 

“Oh, Chanyeol,” Sehun said, a smile immediately stretching his face upon seeing the other tall man. “You haven’t come to see me for a couple days.”

 

“I had a lot of work to do. It's hard finishing before visiting hours are over,” Chanyeol said and walked in, closing the door behind him.

 

Sehun put the ice cream on his little tray by his bed and scooted over a bit, laying back. He patted a spot close to his knees for Chanyeol to sit. “You could always sneak in after hours.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and took the offered spot. “I can't spend all my time with you, Sehun.”

 

“You would like to, though, wouldn't you?” Sehun was grinning at him and Chanyeol had to look away.

 

“I don't hate spending time with you.”

 

Sehun let out an audible frustrated sigh and was probably rolling his eyes at him. “You're impossible, Park Chanyeol.”

 

That was true. He knew he had fallen for this guy who didn't know how to keep his nose out of other people's business and took bullets for people who were more trained for taking bullets than him, but it was still hard to make those feelings show. “I brought something for you.”

 

“What? A kiss?”

 

Chanyeol could feel his ears get warm. Maybe he had brought a kiss, too, but he didn't want to give one because Sehun asked for it. He leaned down over Sehun. Sehun seemed a bit surprised, but he closed his eyes and relaxed his face only to have a document plopped on top of his stupid porcelain skin and perfect jawline.

 

“What's this?” Sehun asked. He didn't remove the documents from his face right away.

 

“Employment papers,” Chanyeol answered. “Now you know why it took me a couple days to come see you again.” Well that and he had to deal with the Chinese head being here as well and still make sure plans for visiting China for Chinese New Years were still in order. It seemed Sehun would get released just before then. In a private jet he should be fine for flying. They were already keeping him in the hospital longer than he needed to be. But there was only one way Chanyeol could take Sehun with him.

 

Sehun finally pulled the papers off his face. “Employment for me?”

 

“I did some thinking,” Chanyeol said. “Lu Han's not going anywhere I suspect. The Kai loves him too much and the Board now wants to keep him where they can see him because of his genius with weapon making. Since he's your brother I know you're never going to leave him alone and you're never going to leave me alone and that puts you in a lot of danger. So, if you're going to be in danger all the time, might as well have a proper title for it. Besides, we don't have a hacker as good as you.”

 

Sehun was grinning. “You're worried about me.”

 

“Of course I am!” Chanyeol didn't mean to yell, but it came out loud. He looked over Sehun. He was in a hospital gown, but Chanyeol knew under the gown were bandages. His face softened and he frowned. “You're not the first shot person I've held from my side, Sehun, but I didn't like it one bit.”

 

“Because you love me, too,” Sehun said.

 

Chanyeol moved his eyes up to Sehun's face. It was soft, his eyes glittering with affection. It made Chanyeol feel weird inside, his stomach twisting; his heart felt like it had wings. “Isn't that obvious?”

 

“Not really. You haven't really said it.”

 

Chanyeol pressed his lips. Slowly, he moved a hand to Sehun's face, touching it lightly, then leaned down. He kissed Sehun's forehead over bleached bangs, a soft, but meaningful kiss. Sehun lifted his hand and held Chanyeol's for a moment, sighing softly. Chanyeol could feel the sigh fluttering against his neck.

 

“Chanyeol.” Sehun said his name like a wish. He moved his hand from Chanyeol and let it comb through Chanyeol's hair.

 

Chanyeol pulled back a few inches to look at Sehun. His eyes were half closed as he looked up at Chanyeol, searching. His hand stilled at the back of Chanyeol's head, a bit of pressure from his fingers urging Chanyeol down. He knew what Sehun wanted, but he was still scared. To have one more person to care so deeply for was risky in his line of work. Chanyeol supposed he would just have to work harder.

 

Sehun tilted his head up. Chanyeol followed the pressure of his fingers and move down to press his lips against Sehun's. It wasn't a long kiss, but it had been weeks since they had kissed. It was hard to steal kisses laying down on the bed. Their lips moved slowly together, Sehun's fingers curled in Chanyeol's hair, and before any deep passion could be added, Chanyeol pulled away.

 

“We're in a hospital,” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“I have a private room,” Sehun reminded.

 

Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head. “Your room will be right across from mine.”

 

Sehun raised a brow. “You’re asking me to move in with you?”

 

“It's silly for you to live outside of the estate,” Chanyeol said and rolled his eyes. “Zitao can move in with his boyfriend.”

 

Sehun pulled his tray over and put the document on it. “That's true, give me a pen then.”

 

Chanyeol pulled one out of his pocket and watched Sehun as he began scrawling his name across the paper careful not to crease the document. For someone Chanyeol had initially taken as a brat, Oh Sehun was surprisingly gentle.

 

“I do love you, Oh Sehun,” he said.

 

Suddenly, there was a crack. Ink began to soak the document from where Sehun had pressed down so hard he had broken the pen. His face was red and he looked at Chanyeol with wide eyes as if hearing Chanyeol say that for the first time was this great amazing thing.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and reached for his bag. It was a good thing he had made more than one copy.

 

✌

 

After a long day of surveying restaurants around the border of their counterparts' area, Chanyeol was ready to flop down on his hotel room bed and sleep the night away. The Kai and his Wife were staying at the estate a block away along with a few gunmen while the rest of the group that had tagged along for the Chinese New Year trip stayed in a hotel. Only yesterday they had been in Beijing to visit Luhan's grandmother, a nice old lady that sometimes shot them judging looks either because she suspected they were mafia or a bunch of gays. She didn't bring either up so Chanyeol had had a peaceful time watching Sehun and Luhan interact with her while the Kai tried to offer bits of conversation here and there with his broken Chinese.

 

Inside the hotel room sat a freshly washed Oh Sehun at the edge of their king sized bed watching television and eating ice cream. He looked up when Chanyeol entered and smiled. Chanyeol smiled back and raked his eyes over Sehun. His snow white skin was mostly unblemished, totally revealed to Chanyeol other than the area around his hip where his small bath towel still covered, but there was one spot on his back where a bandage was still neatly placed.

 

“Did you put the bandage on yourself?”

 

Sehun shook his head. “That Kyungsoo guy came in and did it for me. He's the torturer, right? Weird.”

 

Chanyeol laughed. Sehun didn't really need the bandage, but they had acquired a medicinal paste to help with the scarring the bullet left behind and it needed to stay covered. He moved over to their suitcases and opened his pulling out a change of boxers and sleeping pants before beginning to lift his shirt over his head.

 

“It's not fair you had to do work while on vacation,” Sehun said. “I can't read Chinese well so I don't think I'm very helpful here so it gets boring.”

 

“I'm not here for vacation, it's a business trip for me, but you don't officially start until next month. You're just my guest.”

 

“Can't really go out without you around, though. Feels like I'm a bed warmer,” Sehun mused and got up from the bed.

 

Chanyeol folded his shirt and put it down in his bag before reaching for his pants button only for hands to suddenly wrap around his waist from the back. He could feel Sehun's cool skin press into his warm back and it sent goosebumps across his skin. His shoulders were broader, waist smaller, and the few millimeters shorter he was than Chanyeol gave Sehun the perfect height to whisper into his ear.

 

“Are you taking a shower?” he whispered. His lips touched the edge of Chanyeol's ear and made his shoulder twitch.

 

“I...I was thinking about just going to bed and doing it in the morning.”

 

“Hmm?But you're so stiff from working today, right?” Sehun pressed himself more against Chanyeol making Chanyeol's body become taunt with tension. “There's something I can do to help you relax, right?” His lips were now right up against the back of Chanyeol's ear kissing it, licking a strip of his neck just below it.

 

They had only had sex twice since Sehun had been released from the hospital. The first time Sehun had convinced Chanyeol to join him in a bath Chanyeol had originally prepared for him to help relax Sehun's muscles. There hadn't been penetration, but the hard rutting and rough kisses had covered the bathroom in a thin layer of water. The second time Chanyeol had started by pressing kisses to Sehun's shoulders after changing Sehun's bandages only to end up on the floor with barely enough time to get a condom on Sehun before he was in him with hard thrusts and rough kisses. There was a lot of pent up sexual frustration between them and Chanyeol wouldn't mind doing it on a bed.

 

Chanyeol relaxed back against Sehun. He felt the younger smile against his neck and then fingers were undoing his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers. Sehun's hand began to stroke him slowly, his other hand holding onto the inside of his thigh above one of his gun straps already, fiddling with it. Chanyeol turned his head, eyes already feeling drowsy with lust, fluttering. Sehun lifted his head and their lips met. It was a slowly kiss with swipes of tongue against dry lips that ended when Sehun pulled his hand away from Chanyeol's full erection.

 

The gun strap fell to the floor with its empty gun and small pack of bullets and Sehun grabbed Chanyeol's hips to turn him around. Chanyeol kicked his pants away and stood staring into Sehun's eyes feeling red on his face and burning his ears. Sehun grinned and leaned in. He put his wet mouth on Chanyeol's neck and kissed it with an opened mouth and teeth. Chanyeol tried not to groan, but it was hard when he still wasn't familiar with such feelings. He had to try and keep his cool so often that it was still hard for him to let loose in times where it was allowed. Sehun knew how to make him whine, though. His kisses moved along Chanyeol's collarbone and spent some time making a mark on Chanyeol's sternum where the beating of his heart could be heard before Sehun took the closest nipple between his teeth and twisted. A low rumble rose from Chanyeol's throat and he lifted a hand to Sehun's hair, petting it at first then curling his fingers into the bleached strands. Sehun comforted the painful pleasure with deep wet suckling then small licks making sure the nipple was hard and pebbled before moving to the other that was already standing up anticipating his attention. Sehun's hands moved from Chanyeol's hips to his abs, feeling over the lightly chiseled lines before replacing them with kisses, pressing his hands flat against Chanyeol's hard but not particularly shapely bottom. His mouth moved to the base of Chanyeol's erection and kissed up it before beginning to take it into his mouth.

 

Chanyeol wondered if there was some satisfaction in sucking someone off. He hadn't done so for Sehun yet, but Sehun seemed to enjoy it. Sehun was also thicker than Chanyeol down there and he wasn't sure he could fit it fully hard into his mouth. He also wasn't sure how it fit inside him, though. He could give it a chance. Next time. He wouldn't be as good as Sehun was. Sehun's mouth was hot and he knew how to move his tongue and when to suck and when to pull off. Chanyeol tried his best not to rock his hips, but Sehun had moved his fingers inwards and was teasing his hole. He came, legs feeling like jelly when Sehun popped off and got up to spit probably and get a condom and lube. Chanyeol barely made it to the bed before collapsing and waiting for his post orgasm to let up.

 

Sehun stood at the side of the bed with a grin waiting for Chanyeol to get ready to go again. Chanyeol was on his stomach watching Sehun. He still had that little towel wrapped around his waist, but it wasn't helping much to cover him. Sehun's erection was poking out the fabric enough to reveal a good strip of inner thigh and balls. Chanyeol reached out and made a gesture with his hand. Sehun put down the condom and lube and pulled away the towel so his raging erection could stare angrily at Chanyeol. Chanyeol felt heat coil in his stomach seeing it. He took a couple of deep breaths before turning onto his back, spreading his legs enough for Sehun to climb on and settle between them.

 

When Chanyeol had explained his few sexual encounters with Sehun to Baekhyun, his old friend had been surprised to find that Chanyeol was on the receiving end all the time. Chanyeol didn't think it too weird. Sehun thought he was cute and that was enough convincing to get Chanyeol to spread his legs for him. He wasn't much of an instigator in romance. He could be sweet and that was how he had managed to get girls to make out with him so they were more willing to hand over information and it had been pretty easy to know when Baekhyun had wanted to be kissed for that one or two months they had dated. Baekhyun made it very obvious what he wanted, but Sehun just seemed to want to please his lover with gentle caresses and purposefully placed thrusts.

 

Sehun grabbed Chanyeol's hands and let their fingers interlock. It was a cute gesture when their penises were pressed against each other's, Chanyeol's beginning to grow just from feeling Sehun's hard on's warmth. He lifted their hands to his lips and kissed each of Chanyeol's knuckles before lifting them over Chanyeol's head, leaning down at the same time. He kissed Chanyeol slowly at first then deeply, tongue slipping inside. Chanyeol got lost in the movements of their lips and didn't notice when Sehun moved his hands from Chanyeol's and held his wrists together with one hand until there was suddenly something cold around them and he heard a click.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

Sehun pulled away, that evil baby smile tugging at his face. It was annoying especially in this situation. Chanyeol tried to move his hands to pinch Sehun's cheek or something only to hear rattling and realize what Sehun had done.

 

“Handcuffs. They're my New Years present from Lu Han. I don't really like this kind of thing, but you do like to tug my hair a lot. There's got to be another way to tell me you want it deeper or faster, right?”

 

Chanyeol frowned. The only time he had ever been chained up like this was in the torture dungeon. He hadn't liked that experience, but he didn't feel scared, just a bit annoyed. Having your hair pulled so much probably hurt though and it would be rude not to use a gift given by the Wife.

 

Chanyeol lifted his hips causing their members to press more against each other. “Hurry up, Sehun. I don't want to get hurt on these because you played around too long.”

 

Sehun chuckled and moved in to peck the corner of Chanyeol's mouth. “You don't have to worry about that, I'm about to burst just looking at you.”

 

The process of being stretched didn't really hurt. The way Sehun moved his fingers, the interval between adding another and adding more lube was done in such a way that Chanyeol had always assumed Sehun had been on the receiving end before in a past relationship. It made Chanyeol a bit jealous to think of that, but also gave him courage to ask one day if they could switch positions. When he thought about it, Sehun had a nice butt. It made Chanyeol blush. It was nice and Chanyeol wouldn't mind plundering it if Sehun showed him how to stretch him out with such ease; however, as long as Sehun called him cute, Chanyeol would still probably spread his legs.

 

“Cute,” Sehun said in a low raspy voice laced with so much lust it caused Chanyeol to quiver. “You're really cute all red and shaking.”

 

Why did that kind of thing make Chanyeol weak? He wasn't sure, but he started moving his hips needy on Sehun's fingers, three of them now. It seemed Sehun was trying to work him up to the same point he was at.

 

“Do you want me in you now, Chanyeol?”

 

Yes, yes he did. Chanyeol squeezed around Sehun's fingers. It was hard to form the words. All he managed was the first syllable. “Y...Yeh.”

 

The sound of a condom packet being torn open then the lube bottle being opened again filled Chanyeol's ears then Sehun filled Chanyeol. He wrinkled his nose. It felt good because it was Sehun and he was hot and pulsing, but still uncomfortable at first entrance. Sehun grabbed Chanyeol's thighs and began thrusting in slow and rotating his hips. A few seconds later Chanyeol was at the point where he usually grabbed at Sehun's hair to get him to go faster or deeper. The handcuffs rattled a bit and Chanyeol groaned in frustration. He heard a moaned chuckle from Sehun and frowned, but only for a second because he was interrupted by a gasp of pleasure, arching back. Sehun was so close to that spot. Chanyeol lifted his hips and clamped his thighs down around Sehun's waist as if he could pull him in deeper that way.

 

“Say it,” Sehun growled.

 

Chanyeol peaked at Sehun. His face was flushed and he looked close to coming.

 

Chanyeol whined. He had to start saying these sort of things, didn't he? Being in a relationship was different then being the Right Hand. He didn't have to walk on eggshells and say only what pleased the Kai, he didn't have to word his thoughts in a way that wouldn't offend Sehun like he did with the Board. From the very first time Sehun had taken him to bed, he had been gentle, he was the type to want to please his lover and if pleasing Chanyeol pleased Sehun then Chanyeol should let him know what he wanted. What he wanted was to be with Sehun.

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol moaned. “Sehun, deeper, please. I love you so please go deeper.”

 

Sehun's whole body paused for a minute. Was that only the second time Chanyeol had said those words? Sehun's body started back up with fast deep thrusts that hit Chanyeol's spot dead on, but it was only a couple seconds before Sehun went still again, and like the pen when Chanyeol first confessed, Sehun erupted inside him only a bit away from Chanyeol's own orgasm.

 

“S-sorry,” Sehun said and slumped forward. He hid his face in Chanyeol’s  neck, kissed it with apologies, and pulled out, replacing himself with three fingers that he messaged that spot with. It didn't feel as good as having Sehun's heat inside him hitting it, but he knew how to use his fingers and Sehun's abs were now in the perfect spot to rut against. Chanyeol came gratefully thinking Sehun cute for getting excited just because Chanyeol said he loved him.

 

“Was it okay?” Sehun asked.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answered, he felt tired though. “Your fingers are good, too.”

 

Sehun undid the handcuffs and kissed each of Chanyeol's wrists before connecting their hands again. Chanyeol could feel their pulses through their hands, still fast from their activities just then. Sehun smiled down at Chanyeol and Chanyeol smiled up at him. He was tired, but happy. He would ask Sehun to shower with him in the morning before he headed out for work.

  
Sehun suddenly leaned in and pressed his smile against Chanyeol's, and without removing his lips, said, “I love you, too, Park Chanyeol.”

 


End file.
